Bliss, Part 1- Massachusetts
by Metroprincess
Summary: A hopefully-not-too-mary-sue mutant enrolls in the Massachusetts Academy and befriends some of the students. (It's tripe, and will be re-edited as soon as I finish the rest of the story.) Rated R for language, violence, and non-explicit adult situations
1. Shall We Go?

Disclaimer: None of this is making me any money, and I don't claim to own anyone or anything mentioned here-with the exception

Disclaimer: None of this is making me any money, and I don't claim to own anyone or anything mentioned here-with the exception of Susana and the red velvet couch she sleeps on.  Yep, I own the couch, it's residing in my parents' basement until I live somewhere that's safe for red velvet couches(i.e., not with 6 hard drinking college students)…and Susana and I have a mutual ownership style setup.  Marvel owns the rest of the characters. Oh yeah, there are some inconsistencies as far as ages go…I've taken over the Gen-X members' aging processes (and decreed that Jono likes Monty Python) so that everyone is the way I need them to be for the story to work right.  Would that I could avoid such meddling…but Marvel had to go and make it difficult for me.  

Notes:

Sound

*Thought*

} Telepathic conversation {

Setting: Susana's room at the Mansion.  About 10:00 AM

Jubilee stepped off the last step and onto the landing of her floor of the Academy's girl's dormitory.  She looked from one door, which led into her room, to the other, which led to the room Susana had been placed in for her stay.  Susana's door was closed, but she'd told the younger girl to just knock if she ever wanted to come in. 

 

taptaptap "Hey, can I come in?"  Scuffling sounds ensued from the other side of the door.

"Sure, just a minute…let me get the door" She pulled it open even as she said this, tying a pareo she'd gotten in Mexico around her waist over the hem of her black tank top.  "Whatcha up to?  I was just meditating."

"Not much, just got back in from blading up and down the driveway…I swear, one day it's going to be really easy.  But for now…" she trailed off.  "So what do you have planned for today?"  

"I thought I might see if Ms. Frost would let me borrow a car to make a run into Boston.  I have all this cash saved up from working the desk at the yoga center in Austin, and the Professor won't even let me pay to live here…so I thought I'd go pick up some new leggings-the stretch is kinda fading from mine-,and maybe a book or two.  I miss reading for fun!  Did you have anything planned, or would you like to join me?" 

 

She walked away from the door and collapsed onto the red velvet couch, covered in blankets and placed at a right angle to the room's windows.  Straightening her spine and curling her legs into the lotus position, she turned and grabbed the CD player remote from the coffee table that had been designated as her bedside table.  "Do you mind if I play the CD I just made?  It's got some U2, Portishead…and Dixie Chicks."

"Oh, no, go ahead, I don't mind.  Yeah, that sounds great- the trip, I mean.  What would I do here but listen to Monet talk about her greatness and watch Angelo lose at that new video game of his _again_.  What stores were you going to?"

"I thought just a general sporting goods store for the leggings, and that little bookstore we saw last time we were in the city.  And maybe, if you're good…"

"URBAN OUTFITTERS?!?!?" shrieked Jubilee.  It was no secret that she loved the place, and it's "edgy, urban" merchandise fit perfectly with her general choice of attire.  They even had a purple raincoat, similar to her signature yellow garment, which she'd had her eye on for a few months.  Maybe she'd pick it up while she was there…or maybe she'd get that pair of black vinyl jeans she'd been considering since her last trip into Boston.  *yeah, I think I'll get those.  They were really sweet.  And they'll look really cool with that tank top I ordered last week.*

"Hello, earth to Jubilee…come in please."  Susana laughed at the discomfited expression on her friend's face.  "Let me guess.  OK, you're either going to buy those pants you tried on or the coat you wouldn't stop talking about when we left last time."  

"I'm thinking the pants.  Did I show you that tank top I ordered last week?  The white one with yellow squiggles on it?  Well, I think it'd look really cool with those pants and my coat.  What do you think?"  

"I think it sounds like exactly the outfit to wear when we go to the club next weekend.  Consider the decision made.  Now, what do **I** want to buy?  I think those black suede flares.  They'll go great with my hot pink v-neck, those boots I got for Christmas, and the white shirt my roommates at UT gave me before I moved out."

"I think," said Jubilee, pausing for effect, "that the guys at the club will step on their tongues if you wear that."

"Really?  You think that?  Well, we'll have to take some steps to make sure they're the only ones to step on their tongues.  I mean, those boots are suede-I can't have guys' spit hurting them.  It'd be a horrid waste!"  *Besides, I don't want _the guys at the club_ to step on their tongues.  There's only one guy I know who I'd want to provoke that kind of reaction from.  And the uncooperative bugger doesn't even **have** a tongue!* 

 "Now, give me a chance to shower and get dressed, let's go beg, borrow, or steal a car…and permission to leave, while we're at it."


	2. And They’re Off Like A Prom Dress!

Disclaimer: None of this is making me any money, and I still only claim ownership of Susana and the red velvet couch she sleep

Disclaimer: None of this is making me any money, and I **still** only claim ownership of Susana and the red velvet couch she sleeps on.  Marvel owns the rest of the characters, Mazda holds the copyright on the name Miata (but I WILL own a bright red Miata someday), Adam Garcia owns himself (but oh, the fun that could be had if I owned him), Touchstone Pictures owns Coyote Ugly, Leanne Rimes (I think) owns her songs from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack, some studio who I am not affiliated with owns The Fifth Element, and Cameron Tuttle owns the Bad Girl's Guides. The general inconsistencies are still here- I'm playing fast and loose with the facts.  Sue me and you get nothing but my failing grade in microeconomics, the infamous blueberry colored cordless phone, a half-empty case of Diet Coke, and an aged, half-smoked pack of Djarum Splash clove cigarettes.  Not worth the trouble, kids.  

Notes:

Sound

*Thought*

} Telepathic conversation {

Setting: En route to Boston, Boston proper.  About 11:00 AM

An hour later, a spotless white Miata slid seamlessly from the Salem on-ramp into the flow of traffic on the highway.  Susana had changed from her meditation gear and was now much more suitably attired for a day of shopping, wearing beaten-up jeans with a form-fitting black turtleneck, a black leather jacket, and low-heeled boots.  Pushing her sunglasses up headband-style, she reached into the center console and drew out a CD case, which she tossed at Jubilee in the passenger seat with instructions to pick a CD and put it in.  

"God, I wish it was warm now.  This is **such** a warm-weather car.  I can't wait to talk Ms. Frost into lettin' me take it out in a few months.  Wait a minute…it **does** get warm here, right?  Please tell me you people don't think that 45 degrees is warm…" said Susana, the plea easily perceptible in her voice.

"45, warm?  No way, Jose.  45's not warm…it's tropical!"

"oh, come on.  You're from California.  You know how horrible this weather seems to me!  Please do not torment the Southerner.  It's impolite."

"Susana, I'm only kidding.  Boston does get warm eventually.  It just…well, it just takes it a while longer than it takes the weather in Louisiana and Texas."

Just then, sound began filtering into the car from the Miata's custom-designed stereo. Susana tilted her head to catch the melody and let out a little shriek as she recognized the song.

"What?  You said I could pick what I wanted!" exclaimed Jubilee.  "Do ya want me to change it?"

"No, no…I love this song.  That sound was me being excited about hearing it.  Have you seen the movie?  It's great; especially that one scene with Adam- he plays the singer's boyfriend- on the bar.  I love that kid, I had dance class with him in Sydney before we moved back to the States.  God…if I'd known he'd grow up to be **that** cute…well, had I known, you'd be speaking with the future Mrs. Garcia right about now.  Oh well."

"Wow, you knew him?  I'm impressed.  Must be hard, being here with us Gen-Xers after being away from home at school.  We're a good team, but we're a bit low on attractive, available guys…"

"Now, I wouldn't say that.  What about Ev?  Or Mondo, or Angelo, or Jono?  None of them are dating anyone seriously at this point, are they?"

"No, none of them are.  But did you listen to yourself when you said that?  I mean, Synch, Mondo, Skin, and Jono are cool, but be honest…can you really see even going out on a date with them, much less…anything more?  I know **I** can't."

"Well, that's cause you only think of them as teammates.  They're teammates, yeah.  But they're also guys.  And, hell…think of the guys at the Institute.  Mr. Drake, I mean Iceman, is a tad old for you, but he's cool-no pun intended- and there's also Gambit, Colossus, Nightcrawler…despite what you may think, you are not in a position of enforced celibacy."

"Might as well be.  Think about this for a minute.  I don't find Mondo or Ev attractive, Jono has no mouth and there'd be some serious problems if he ditched the shirt and bandages combo, Skin's a bit gray for my tastes, Iceman's too old for me, Colossus is apparently not so hot in bed, brimstone's not too high on my list of turn-ons so Nightcrawler is out, and you wouldn't know this, but Gambit and Rogue are a fairly serious, if a tad on-and-off, couple.  If I made a move on him, she'd kick my ass."

"OK, I concede.  Absolutely none of the men you're around regularly will work.  We'll just have to find you someone when we're at the club next weekend."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…Find **me** a man?  Who says I want one right now?  I believe **you're** the one who brought us onto this particular tangent."

"Only cause you brought it up."  

She broke into song, her voice alternating between being a perfect match with the song and being a rather pathetic parody of LeAnn Rimes' melodic crooning.

"Which one's your real voice?"

"Huh?  Oh, you mean just then?"

"No, I mean yesterday…of _course_ I mean just then.  Which one was you and which one was your powers?"

"Gah…I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to just talking about my powers whenever someone asks.  I got so used to not talking about them at all, and ducking questions if anyone asked…uhm.  Yeah.  The singing earlier…the good stuff was mimicry.  The dog howls are what I **really** sound like when I sing.  But most people couldn't tell ya that.  I was actually in choir in high school-we won mad awards.  If you can imitate award-winning sopranos, why not exploit it?  Especially since it's not like it's a known sort of mutant trait, so I wasn't putting my family in harm's way by being an uncloseted mutant…I had fun with it, got to travel all over.  Have you ever seen the movie The Fifth Element?"

"Yeah, why?  What about it?" 

"Know the part where the Diva's performing?"

"Yeah…no, that wasn't…**was** that you?"

"No, but I can do a perfect imitation."  She demonstrated, voice rising and falling in competition with the melancholy U2 song resonating in the small car, then turned her attention fully back to the road.  "Ok, our exit should be coming up soon.  There it is!" she yelped happily, simultaneously shifting gears and easing into the exit lane.  The car slowed, nearly coming to a stop at the bottom of the ramp, then sped back up since the light changed right as they arrived.  Susana sifted through her memories of the streets of Boston, then slowed and signaled a turn.  

10 minutes later, they arrived in the parking lot of Champ's Sports.  The girls hopped out, locked the convertible, and raced each other into the store, where they commandeered the attention of the first staff member they saw, a mildly attractive young blond man.  

"Where can we find gymnastics workout clothes?" demanded Jubilee, suppressing a giggle at his overwhelmed expression and mumbled directions.  "Just point us in the right direction, will ya?"  He readily assented, and in a few moments they were pawing through rack upon rack of what even Jubilee had to agree were hideously bright and highly alarming clothes.  

"HA!  Found it!"  She raised a pair of black leggings.  "These are perfect.  You wear what, a medium in pants?  Go try these on."

"Yes, Ma'am."  She disappeared into the fitting room, pants in tow.  A few minutes later, she emerged, so happy she was nearly glowing.  "These really **are** perfect.  Thanks, Jubes!  Now…book-storeward, ho!"

Hours later, the 2 girls arrived at a small café in an arty neighborhood in Boston.  Leaving most of their bags crammed into the Miata's tiny backseat, they hopped out and requisitioned a table on the sidewalk.  A waiter recognized the two, and hurried over with menus.  They ordered coffee and dessert, then began to poke through the bag they had brought to the table.  Susana reached into the bag and pulled out a small book with a bright pink plastic cover.  

"The Bad Girl's Guide to the Open Road.  I hope this is as fun as it looks."  She opened the book to a random page and began to read section titles as they caught her eye. "Road Trip Personas…Are You My Motor…Non-gun Weapons You Already Own…Jubes, this is sounding **really** fun."

"Not today, it's not.  Have you forgotten that we borrowed Frosty's car?  You think we'd survive long enough to have any fun?  I don't."  

"No, no.  I didn't mean for now.  I'm no more enamored of committing grand theft auto than you are.  I'm just saying…when it gets warm and we're out for the summer.  Think about it- you, me, a gas card, and a map.  Wouldn't that be cool?"


	3. Memories and All

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not making any money, and I still don't own anyone but Susana and her couch

Disclaimer: I'm **STILL** not making any money, and I **still** don't own anyone but Susana and her couch. Edwin McCain owns the song "The Rhythm of Life" as well as the CD it's on, Misguided Roses, which Susana puts on when she gets in the car. It's cool, check it out.  
Disclaimer part 2: Don't use guns, kids. They're bad.

  
Notes:

Sound

*Thought*

} Telepathic conversation {

Setting: Outside the café.  About 3:30 PM.

The two girls, relaxed after finishing their desserts and coffee, both groaned good-naturedly as they noticed the late hour.  While Jubilee paid their bill, Susana packed away their new purchases and shuffled out to the car, weighed down with chocolate crème pie and a bag full of new books. She unlocked and opened the car, then dropped the bag into the back and started the car to let it warm up until Jubilee got done.  She popped an Edwin McCain CD in, skipped a few songs, and smiled contentedly as splashing sounds and a rhythmic bassline filled the car.   Then she sat back to wait for Jubilee.

Jubilee emerged from the restaurant and began to walk towards the car, then stopped, a devilish glint in her eye.  She walked along the back of the outside dining area, hiding behind servers and customers as much as she could.  She turned towards the car when she was about 5 feet behind it.  When she reached the bumper, she crouched down and scrunched her way along the side of the car, stopping under the passenger window.  She readied herself, suppressing a giggle at her own silliness, and bounced up out of her crouch.  

Susana had been sifting through her purse as Jubilee was getting into position for her surprise, and with one smooth movement that belied hours of practice, she pulled out her pistol and aimed straight at Jubilee's chest.  Then, shaking slightly as she realized who was outside the window, she flicked the safety to On and put the gun back in her bag.  Reaching over the seat, she dropped the purse onto the floor and opened the door so it bumped the still-shocked Jubilee in the stomach.  

"Sorry about that.  I kinda freak out, you know?  Memories and all…Anyway, hop in."

Jubilee's mind whirled.  Susana, with her happy family and Zen life outlook, had actually been scared enough of something to devote time- lots of it, from the look of that draw- to practicing the quickest and most effective way to handle a gun.  The fact that she still carried the gun and didn't seem the least bit rusty with her draw seemed to mean that she was still concerned.  Jubilee hunched down in her seat and stared straight through the windshield.  They made the drive home without speaking, the road noise and music of the CD filling the awkward silence. 


	4. Can't Change Me

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not making any money, and I still don't own anyone but Susana and her couch

Disclaimer: I'm **STILL** not making any money, and I **still** don't own anyone but Susana and her couch.  I claim no ownership of any of the artists in Susana's CD collection (aside from owning a copy of all the CD's mentioned-she and I share the collection.) Chris Cornell owns the CD Euphoria Morning and the songs on it, including "Can't Change Me".  Please don't sue me, as I have no money and no appreciable assets.  Come on, I'm a college student.  10-cents-per-package Ramen is gourmet cuisine to me.

 

Notes:  
sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Susana's room.  About 4:30 PM

As soon as she parked the car, Susana grabbed her stuff from the back and headed for the stairs to her room.  *I can't **believe** I did that!  How can I be so **dumb**!  God, Bliss…you've been here **how** long and you still can't chill?  What the hell is that?  You **know** Jubilee…and besides, you're a damn _telepath_.  Obviously not **much** of one or you might have caught that she wasn't someone tryin' to hurt you.  Oh, God…am I **ever** going to get over this?  I need to meditate, I need to meditate, _I **need** to meditate_.  And then, I need to work out.  I've gotten soft here, everyone's so nice and they all worry about each other.  I'm amazed this is the first time I've slipped.  Must have something to do with just being in a city again.*

She went over to the CD player and considered her options, musing over each aloud as she shuffled through the case "The Cure… DMB… Everclear… Third Eye Blind… Garbage… Pitchshifter… Kenny Wayne Shepherd… Chris Cornell… Yeah, I think Chris Cornell sounds just about right."

She pulled the CD from its slot in the book and popped it in, and in moments the distinctive intro to "Can't Change Me" came on, and Chris' voice joined the guitar.  

_ _

_ _

_She can do anything at all,_

_Have anything she pleases_

_The power to change what she thinks is wrong,_

_But what could she want with me?_

_Wait just one minute here, _

_I can see that she's trying to read me_

_And suddenly I know_

_She's going to change the world,_

_She's going to change the world,_

_She's going to change the world,_

_But she can't change me._

With a bitter mental laugh, she remembered how one of her early boyfriends in college -her first college guy, in fact- had told her that the song seemed to have been written with her in mind.  It suddenly seemed very funny that she hadn't realized at the time that his comment was supposed to be a hint to her.  *Yep, Bliss…you're a _wonderful_ damn telepath.  Your boyfriend as good as **_tells _**ya he's gonna dump you if you don't lay off of him about his bad habits, and you just go right on with your commentary.  **Real** smooth.*  

Shaking herself out of the reverie, she pulled out the leggings she'd bought.  *Well, at least one good thing came of this trip.  I was getting tired of havin' to find something to put on whenever anyone knocked while I was meditating.* 

Crossing the room to stand between the couch back and her vanity mirror, she leaned against the couch to unzip and remove her boots and jeans, and then to pull on the leggings.  She considered the turtleneck, then waved a hand dismissively at the mirror.  *It's soft, and the neck isn't tight.  It'll be fine.*

She sank gratefully onto the floor behind the couch, nudging an errant sock out of the way with her toes before crossing her legs and beginning her visualization exercises.  *There's a string down my backbone and someone is pulling it up, so my spine goes straight right along with it.  Now someone is pushing my shoulders back and my chin up.  In through the nose, out through the mouth.  Calm down, Susana.  Now let's think.  What caused that outburst?  It would've been appropriate to be a bit shocked.  Pulling a gun on your best friend does **not** fit into the category of appropriate.*  

She sighed, finally admitting to herself what she'd been trying to deny since she left Austin- she was still not over the incident in the club that night.  She was about to return to her meditation when she sensed Jubilee lurking outside of the door. 

"You can come in, Jubes.  It's ok, the gun's in my purse-all the way across the room."

Jubilee pushed the door slightly ajar and slipped into the room.  In her characteristic manner, she jumped straight on the topic she was curious about.  "What the hell happened back there?  I mean, I understand it was surprising, having me jump out like that.  But your reaction was sooo out of proportion…and where the hell- **why** the hell- did you learn how to draw that fast?  I mean, you were faster than some of the X-men!"

"OK, I'm gonna try to explain…promise you'll let me get what I have to say out before you start askin' me questions… What happened is that I thought I had gotten over an unpleasant incident, but I obviously haven't since, like you said, my reaction was completely excessive.  Where I learned is at the gun ranges in Louisiana, and then more intensively at the range in Austin.  Why…well, that one takes a bit longer than the other two."

She took a deep breath, concentrating on the flow of the air and the imaginary string supporting her spine.  "I learned to shoot in Louisiana just because it seemed like all of my friends knew how, and I didn't want to be the conspicuous outsider.  My dad and I would go to the range, review safety procedures and regulations, and then we'd do a bit of target practice.  I was good then.  Now I'm better.  I got better after my first semester at UT.  There was this guy, Sean, in one of my classes.  He was the classic cowboy-gorgeously built, with dark curly hair and puppy dog eyes, and polite as anything.  He was also, as I found out, a very involved member of the local chapter of Friends of Humanity.  Sean and I dated for quite a while… slept together, which was important to me cause he was only my second lover.  

"Then one night I stayed over at his house and I slipped up and accidentally read his thoughts- he was thinking of a question, I can't remember what the question was.  I didn't even think about it, just answered him out loud.  The look he gave me…damn, Jubes, if looks could kill.  He called me a dirty goddamn mutant bitch and told me to get the hell out of his place before he killed me.  I threw my jeans and a coat on and walked back to my apartment, crying every damn step of the way.  

"I knew that people didn't like mutants, but I'd gotten so used to my family and my roommates Natalie and Claudia being ok with it that when this guy who supposedly loved me said he hated me for being a mutant… I just couldn't deal.  I went home and I stayed in bed all week.  Natalie brought me food and tissues and water, and she brought her laptop into my room so I wouldn't be alone.  I think she's the only thing that kept me from killing myself that week.  So eventually I got back up and I went back to my classes.   

"I threw myself into my work so I could just be done and not have to see Sean ever again.  About 2 months after it happened, Claud and Nat and I went out to an 18 and over cowboy bar…Sean was there with two of his buddies, and he was really drunk.  He started mumbling shit at me, and when I didn't do anything, he started saying stuff about me being a mutant…his friends heard him, and they started yelling stuff at me…I just wanted to get out of there, but people were crowding around waiting for someone to do something.  

"I guess if I'd thought about it, I coulda used my powers to make them move, but I was pretty sure using my powers was not the best thing to do in the situation.  Anyway, just as things were about to get really scary, the bouncers shoved through and took Claud, Nat and I out to a cab behind the bar.  Apparently he was a mutant too, and he told me that if I wanted to be really safe, I'd get a gun and a concealed carry permit, and never leave the apartment without both.  Then he put us in the cab and sent us on our way.  

"The very next day, I went out and bought a guide to guns so I could decide what would work best for me.  I chose the Firestar cause it was small and sounded like it'd work well for me.  I dropped about $450, and as far as I'm concerned, it's been worth every penny just knowing I have it.  I've never **had** to use it, and I hope I never do…but being prepared just makes me feel better, you know?  So I'm sorry I drew on you…I was surprised, but that's no excuse…please say you aren't really mad at me…." She said the last with a plea in her eyes.

"You dumbass…of course I'm not mad at you.  It was a stupid thing for me to do.  How about you?  You mad at me?"

"No, God no…I'm so sorry, Jubes… So are we ok now?  Cause all this soul-baring has given me a hell of an appetite, and I do believe I remember buying stuff to make Mama's legendary marinated veggie burritos…and out in the freezer, there's even a package of round steak for the carnivores."

     

"Alright- authentic Mexican food! Let's go, chiquita!"

"Your Spanish, poquita, leaves much to be desired.  I am definitively not a banana.  Race you down there…as soon as I get suitable clothes on.  I refuse to get veggie juice all over these leggings if I just got them.  How about if you go get all the stuff set up and I'll change and recruit a helper for us."

"Sounds great," said Jubilee "regroup in the kitchen in 10 minutes.  Don't be late, soldier!"  With a mock salute, she jumped up from the floor and headed to the kitchen the students were allowed to use.  

Susana remained where she was for a minute, shaking her head at how accepting Jubilee was.  When they first met, she would never have guessed that Jubilee could be such a good listener, or that she wouldn't assume Susana was a complete moron for dating someone like Sean.  She shuddered delicately at the bad memories she'd been forced to recall, then jumped up and pulled a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top out of the top drawer of the dresser beside her vanity.  Pulling off her leggings and sweater, she threw on the top and shorts and rifled through the recipe book her mother had sent her until she found the recipe she wanted.  Nearly drooling in anticipation of marinated peppers and onions, she headed downstairs to capture an assistant from the gameroom.


	5. Your Roots are Showing

Disclaimer: No money, no ownership of anything but Susana, the couch, and now a big-ass recliner my grandpa is getting rid of

Disclaimer: No money, no ownership of anything but Susana, the couch, and now a big-ass recliner my grandpa is getting rid of.  But you don't have to know about the chair, since it's not mentioned in the story.  Hmm…individual disclaimers- I don't own the rights to the game Tomb Raider, the game system Super NES, the band U2, or the song "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For". I never attended Archbishop Blenk High school, but the school and its choir groups do exist; they have a site at blenkhs.com if you don't believe me.   Also, just to warn everyone, I've taken huge liberties with the size and geography of the mansion.  The hallway they have to walk down is -by my official decree- just the length they need to be able to have a good conversation.  Who is "they", you ask?  Well, you'll just have to read and find out. 

 

Notes:  
sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The mansion's gameroom, hallways, and kitchen.  About 5:00 PM

Susana bounded down the stairway and into the hall, then stopped short to reorient herself.  *God, this place is huge…I don't think I had this much trouble remembering where things were at UT, and that was an entire campus, not just one huge building.  Oh well.*  She fidgeted with the strap of her tank top and gave a silent thank you to whoever the genius was who invented built-in bra tanks.  They made the most wonderfully appropriate pajama tops for coed living…comfy, yet not indecent.  

Having successfully determined where she was in relation to the rest of the mansion, she headed down the hall to the game room, which she heard before she saw.  The cacophonous sounds of Lara Croft fighting yet another devilish enemy competed with the low vibrations of an acoustic guitar from the corner opposite the door.  Susana stepped into the room and clapped her hands to her ears, pasting an exaggeratedly pained expression onto her face.  

"Angelo, chico…do you **have** to turn that up so loud?  Geez…I heard it all the way down the hall!"  She looked over at Jono, who had stopped playing and was regarding her with an amused expression, and at Mondo and Ev, both of whom were deeply entranced by a game of Monopoly.  It looked as if Ev was winning, if the messy pile of colored paper in front of him was any indication  

}Of **course** he's gotta have it that loud…don't you know that's the _only_ way to play that kinda thing?{

"No, Jono…can't say I was aware of that.  I used to play Super NES all the time when I was little… I could deal with normal volume levels.  How silly of me to expect Angelo to possess such a talent."  She grinned at Jono as Angelo turned and gave her an unbelieving look.  

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me.  I don't expect you to have talents comparable to mine.  I mean, if I did, I'd just be setting myself up for disappointment.  And I really try to avoid that kind of thing"

"Trust me, chica…I got talents you can _only_ imagine…" He trailed off; giving her what she supposed was a suggestive, knowing leer in Angelo-world.  

*Might actually look like one if I didn't know him* she mused.

She raised her hand in a gesture of mock disgust.  "Angelo, what are you thinking?  That's not the kind of thing most folks consider a talent.  Anyway, sorry to upset you, but you forget that I know you.  I **highly** doubt you've got any kind of hidden talents I'd be interested in."  She turned to leave, then stopped short as she remembered her original reason for coming to the gameroom.  "Any of ya'll want to come help Jubilee and I cook?  I'm…I mean, **we're**…gonna make my Mama's marinade and fix up some steak and veggies."

"Folks?  Ya'll?  Your swamp-rat roots are really showin' there, chica.  But yeah, I'll help…to get first crack at that steak, I _suppose_ I can deal with you and Jubecita for a while."

"Nuh-uh, handsome.  We're cooking dinner for everyone.  That usually means you gotta leave some for the others.  And if I recall correctly, you kinda ignored that guideline last time I let you help me cook.  If I want to listen to an overconfident 17-year old _boy_ talk about how great he is, I'll call my brother.  Jono, think you could put the guitar down for a bit and help out?  Ev and Mondo are looking intense over there, or I wouldn't bother ya."

}Your offer, gel, actually sounds a lot more appealing than you know.  Just let me put this away, and I'll be right down.{  

"Oh, come on, Starsmore. You think we're not going to let you play when we're done?  Bring it with you…you can play while I grill the steak."  She picked up the unfastened bottom end of his guitar strap and walked out of the room, pulling him along behind her.

}How could I resist such a gracious request?{

She giggled.  "Well, gracious **is** my specialty.  One of them, at least.  I am, after all, a southern belle." She rested the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed…then broke out in gales of laughter at Jono's puzzled expression.  "What?  I assume you've never read Gone With the Wind?"

}No, and you'll forgive me if your performance there doesn't inspire me to run out and do so…{

"What is it with this place?  Everyone's a critic!  I happen to think I could do quite well as an actress.  It's not as if performing in front of people is something new to me." 

}Really?  What kind of performance?{

"Oh, just my high school's choir back home in New Orleans.  No biggie."

}What school did you go to?{

"An all-girls- comment and I kill you- Catholic school-same threat- called Archbishop Blenk…I was part of the Mamselles-the select choir, we won a lot of awards- and the Free Spirit of Harmony volunteer choir, too."

}Very cool.  I hadn't figured you for an artistic sort of person.{  

"Well, you know, I'm just full of surprises…come on now.  I've told you about myself.  Your turn."

}What would you like to know?{

*Everything…* She mentally shook herself, glad that they both conformed to the school policy of letting thoughts stay private as much as possible.  "How long have you been playing the guitar?  What made you start?" *There, that's innocent enough.  No ulterior motives here, folks.  Move along now.*  

Oblivious to this inner monologue, Jono considered the question.  }As to what made me start playing…well, this is not going to go over well, I'm almost positive.  But here goes…my best mate's older brother was the guitarist for a reasonably successful band in London.  Every day he had a new gorgeous woman hanging on his every word.  When you're a skinny little bloke like I was, that sort of thing makes an impression.  I started playing when I was about 12 or so…I was still young enough that I was scared of girls, I remember that clearly enough.{

"Wait…you were scared of us, but you wanted to get our attention anyway?  Woo…and I thought I was odd."

}Hey now…I was 12.  How much time do you spend around 12 year old boys?{

"Well, I've got a brother who was 12 5 years ago…that count for anything?"

}I suppose it might.  Do you remember him being a weird little plonker?{

"Maybe not in those exact terms, I think I preferred to call him a 'bizarre little rat'.  I get your meaning, though."

}so then you have some concept of how weird we are at that age?{

"What, you think your gender has the market on weirdness all locked up?  _I think not_…you're talking to the woman who used her mutant gifts of a brilliant memory and telepathy to get the boys to like her.  I'll tell ya what mutant power I would love to have…the mutant power to have perfect eyebrows.  Now **that** would rock."  

}Eyebrows?{ He regarded her quizzically and with more than a trace of alarm.  }Dare I ask?{

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it…just let us girls be concerned with things like eyebrows.  How about if you go sit over there," she gestured to a barstool across the bar from the sink "and play something to entertain me while I chop these onions.  Nothing sad now…I'll already be crying."

Jono readily acquiesced, sinking onto the stool and propping one heel on the bottom rung of the stool.  Jubilee walked in from the separate pantry, a basket of onions and peppers cradled in her arms and a small glass cruet dangling from one finger.

"Susana, I found this in the pantry…is it left over from the last time we made marinade?"  

"Gimme…I'll check."  She opened the bottle and sniffed delicately.  "Yeah, I think this is left over…but there's not enough here for another batch.  We'll just have to make more and overuse it."

Jubilee glanced at Jono, lounging on his barstool.  "What's up, Starsmore?  You gonna serenade us?"

}Would you like that?  I'd be more than happy to oblige.{

"Depends…what would you play?"

}Hmm…I could play some U2, or some Pearl Jam.  How would that be?{  

"I think I'd rather slap my face onto that grill out there than listen to any music connected with that whiny bastard Vedder…but that's just me.  How about you, Susana, what's your preference?"  

"Hmm?"  Susana looked up from the sink, where she was washing the peppers in preparation for chopping them to bits.  "What was the question?"

Jubilee gave a word-for word recount of what she'd said.  

"You know, I've always liked Bono.  Play some U2, will ya dear?"

}Certainly.  Are you sure you don't want me to help?{

"You know, I think we've got it under control.  Thanks though.  You're a darling."

}Tell that to my ex.{ He replied bitterly.

"Hey now…need I remind you that you are not the only one here who's had a lover get mean?  Remind me later and I'll tell you my story.  It's not a good thing for me to be talking about when I'm handling cutlery."  She turned to Jubilee.  "So, Jubes…Jono here doesn't believe me when I say that the mutant power of possessing naturally wonderful eyebrows is something to be desired.  What do you think?"

"Oh, God…that would be the greatest.  No worrying about overplucking, no plucking at all…yeah.  That'd be very nice."

Jono's psionic laughter echoed in both of the girls' skulls as he began the intro to U2's "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For".


	6. How Did I Not Notice That?

Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing-just Susana, the damn couch, and now, a new bathing suit in leopard print

Disclaimer: I own nearly nothing-just Susana, the damn couch, and now, a new bathing suit in leopard print.  But aside from that, I own nothing; hence it makes no sense to sue me for using these characters sans permission.  I don't know who owns Corelle, but I'm not lying when I say that seeing it die is incredible.  Bombs have nothing on these cheap faux-ceramic dishes.  That's my suggestion to Georgie-Boy.  Don't drop bombs (or whole planes) on China…drop place settings for eight million.  Just a heads-up: I make liberal use of the *thought* notation here.  If you forget that * * means thought, you'll probably be exceedingly confused.  Enjoy!

Notes:  
sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The mansion kitchen, post dinner.  About 7:30 pm

           

Susana stood in the kitchen doorway and surveyed the chaotic mess that their cooking had left.  She glanced back at the table, which had magically emptied while her back was turned, and sighed.  Walking around the side of the table, she collected plates and scraped them off with a knife, then stacked the plates and dropped the silverware on them with a resounding clank.  Picking up the precariously balanced stack, she headed for the kitchen.  As she came through the door, she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye and nearly jumped out of her skin.  The plates tipped, a few forks went flying, and then there was suddenly a broad hand supporting her arm and the plates.  Her eyes followed the hand and attached arm to a scarf-wrapped face and concerned brown eyes. 

}Whoa there, gel…what's got you so worked up?{

"GAH!  Damn, Jono, couldn't you have said something before I came through that door?  I **so** thought these plates were history."  She looked down at the plates and her arm as he hastily removed the supporting hand.  "Oh, wow…sorry.  That was my Princess Bitch from Hell personality speaking out…it's not your fault I wasn't paying attention.  But in defense of myself, I have to explain." She looked at the Corelle that was now nearly cradled in her arms "Have you ever seen this stuff bite the dust?  It's astonishing… there would be teensy little glass fragments-nearly as small as dust particles- all over the floor for weeks.  They're impossible to clean up, and really tough to see, too.  But they're really easy to feel when they're ground into your instep at 4 in the morning when you're up to get a glass of water.  Good morning, my ass…"  

}oww…when did this happen?  You don't seem the type to have grown up in a family that uses Corelle.  I see you sitting at a table with…hmm.  Maybe some nice, respectable, overly expensive stoneware?{

                                         

"I'm not going to ask why you know about stoneware…but yes, you're right.  We had stoneware, and it was the ugliest stuff I've ever seen.  Yellow and brown.  Ick.  When I was living with Claud and Nat in Austin, we had Corelle cause it was cheap and you could put it in the microwave."

}Good selling points…how about if I go get the rest of the dishes off of the table, and then I'll help you wash them?{

"That sounds wonderful.  No matter what else you hear anybody say, I want you to know you're my very favorite person here."  She winked at him as she crossed the kitchen and sat the plates on the counter, then bent to hunt down the escaped forks.  Jono paused a moment to admire the view, as it were, then shook himself and headed into the dining room.  

*Starsmore, you're no good for her…look at her.  She's normal, carefree, and controlled...you, on the other hand, are depressive, dull and, lest we forget, a half-faced monstrosity who paralyzed his ex girlfriend and gave the girl's dorm a new sunroof because Paige kissed him…yeah, Starsmore.  You're a hell of a prospect.*  

With that cheery thought, he went to hunt down the rest of the dishes.  After collecting the remaining plates and glasses, he walked back into the kitchen and set them on the counter, by the stack of plates Susana had brought from the table.  He walked around the end of the bar and stopped in front of the barstool he had occupied earlier.  Turning to look out the bay window at the mansion's backyard, he shrugged out of his black leather coat and dropped it on the stool as he approached the other side of the double sink.  

}Ooh, fun…looks like I get to dry.  You really know how to make a bloke's night, don't ya?{  He shoved the sleeves of his turtleneck up to his elbows and reached into the water, wincing at the high temperature until he pulled a plate out.  He leaned across the sink to get the dishtowel and almost elbowed her in the forehead.  }Oops…so sorry there.{

"It's ok, I'm used to it.  The midget thing, you know?"  

}No, I don't think I'm familiar with "the midget thing".  Care to enlighten me?{  She looked up at him, laughing.  

"Yes, I see that you don't have to deal with the midget thing.  You're what, five foot nine?"

}1.75 meters, so yeah…five nine sounds about right.  How tall are you?{

"I'm five foot two…actually five one and three quarters, if I were picky.  Which I, of course, am not."  With that pronouncement, she slid the last dish into the rinse water and went to check the table for any overlooked glasses or silverware.  Seeing nothing, she turned back to the kitchen and stopped short.  Jono had finished drying the plates and was reaching into a ceiling cabinet beside the refrigerator to put them away.  The action stretched the wide-ribbed fabric of his turtleneck tight across his shoulders and pulled the back of it up past the waistband of his jeans.  

*Damn.  Who knew he had such a nice ass?*  She mentally smacked herself.  *None of that.  You're a recovering emotional wreck.  He's still getting used to dealing with his powers.  You just like him cause he's the same age as you.*  He walked to a cabinet and reached up put 2 glasses up on the top shelf, and she wavered in her rational analysis of the situation.  *Wow.  Yeah.  That about sums it up, ladies and gentlemen…dammit, Bliss, stop that right NOW!*

Jono finished putting the rest of the dishes away, then turned to face her post at the doorway.  }Anything else?{

"Nope, I think we got it all.  What are you planning for tonight?"

}I thought I might play a little more, go for a walk…read Artie and Leech a comic book.{  His psionic "voice" seemed to warm at the mention of the two young mutants, and she smiled at the faint blush spreading over his uncovered cheekbones.   

"That sounds cool.  You're gonna make some woman a wonderful wife one day."

}Care to explain that comment?{ he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down his nose at her.  Rather than being offended at the look he was giving her, she chose instead to admire his nose.   *Wow…very straight, nearly perfect, in fact.  I'd be jealous, except that it's definitely a masculine feature.*  She did the mental-slapping routine again and concentrated on her explanation.  

"I was just referring to the fact that in the past 3 hours, you've entertained, helped cook, helped clean up, and now you're going to go voluntarily spend time with little munchkins…sorry, I mean kids.  It's very impressive.  I think you're the first guy under about 40 I've met who does all those things without bitching."   She stopped, considering his comment about having to dry the dishes.  " Much."  

}If it's all the same to you, I'd rather see myself just having a decent life.  I think having someone who could put up with me and who I didn't end up hurting is a touch more than I can expect with my luck.  I'll settle for having friends around and a guitar to play.{

*Damn…and I thought I was an emotional wreck.  At least I could go out and buy a gun and feel a little more secure.  Jono can't do anything like that…his power, the thing he's scared of, is a part of him.  Hmm.  I should probably say something before he gets curious and tries to find out what I'm thinking.  That would **definitely** be bad.* 

 "Well, you know, we all have our roles in life…" *Damn, Bliss.  That surpassed even **your** normal standards of lameness.*  "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go for a gym session and then to bed.  So…I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

}Sure thing.  Maybe we can practice together…my guitar and your singing.  What do you say?{  

"Hmm…let's think.  I say Yes.  That sounds great.  You know what else might be good?  I mean, if everyone's cool with it…we-you, Artie, Leech, and anyone else who's interested- could have a little picnic on the sun porch.  It's supposed to be really pretty tomorrow, and the boys might enjoy it."  When he didn't respond, her face fell and she mumbled "Maybe not.  It was just an idea.  I remember how much I used to like it when my baby-sitter would fix sandwiches for us to eat in the sunroom of our house in Australia.  But if you don't think they'd like that, then…well, you know them better than I do…"

}Who said I thought it was a bad idea?{

"Well, since I'm not allowed to sift around in your mind, and you weren't saying anything…I drew an inference from what I knew.  Forgive me if I'm wrong.  Does that mean you think it's a good idea?"  The corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile and she was quite sure he was laughing at her.  She glared at him.  "Shut up and answer the question, you limey bastard.  Do you think the boys would enjoy a picnic on the sun porch or not?"

}Of course I think they'd enjoy it.  They get to have lunch with their favorite "grown-up" girl, and then they get live entertainment.  What kid wouldn't like that?  I know I'm looking forward to it.{  He winked at her and pushed himself away from the countertop he'd been leaning on.  

"OK, how about this:  You go ahead and read to them, find out what they think of the picnic, and then come find me in my room when they go to bed."   

}Alright then.  See you shortly, gel.{

And off he wandered to his basement room, leaving her standing in the kitchen, dishrag in hand, wondering what the hell had just gone on.  


	7. The Prospect of Sandwiches

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.  If anyone tries to sue me, I'll just eat all my Easter candy and then I'll have no claimable assets.  How's that strike ya?

Notes:  
sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Jono's room in the Mansion's basement.  About 8:00

}So, guys…which one do you want me to read to you?  This one,{ he held up a comic book showing the Manhattan skyline }or this one, that's set in London?{ 

Artie projected a hologram of a Buckingham Palace guard, making his preference known despite not being able to speak.  Leech nodded furiously and mumbled assent. Jono tossed the other book off the end of his bed and leaned against the wall, gesturing for the boys to lie on either side of him so they could see the book.  

He considered for a minute, then decided to simply project the book's words into their minds.  It tended to be less fatiguing for him when he was going to be reading for a while.  Both boys crowded around his legs and watched intently as he moved his hand down the page in an effort to help them follow the story.  

Angelo approached the basement door and took a few steps down the rickety staircase before he saw that Jono wasn't alone.  Not wanting to disturb the trio, especially since he knew how weird Jono could get about being interrupted when he was reading to the two boys, he wrote his message on the dry-erase board on Jono's door.  After signing his name with a flourish, he turned and retreated to the game room, where he just **knew** he was about to beat the next level of Tomb Raider.

After Jono finished reading the comic book, he stood and stretched, then tossed it into the growing pile at the foot of the bed.  }Artie, Leech, I have a question for you two.  Do you want to join Susana and I for lunch tomorrow?  She's going to make some sandwiches and stuff, and we're going to make a little music…apparently she used to be quite the little choirgirl.{  

He looked down at the excited looks on both boys' faces, and then at the brilliant yellow smiley face holograph Artie was projecting.  }I'll take that as a yes{ he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling in his version of a smile.  }Well, in that case, you two should probably go on to bed now so that you'll be able to enjoy yourselves.  I'll talk to Ms. Frost to make sure she knows where you'll be.  Just come to the kitchen when your classes let out for lunch, ok?  Susana and I will be there and we can all go to the sun porch together.{  

The boys scrambled off the bed and towards their respective rooms, each one giving him a joyous smile before disappearing up the stairs.  He kicked at the messy pile of comics on the floor, musing that he really ought to clean up a bit down in his subterranean room.  Quickly conquering that impulse with the rationale that he was, after all, a 19-year-old guy and no one expected him to be clean, he headed up the stairs and towards the girls' dormitory, stopping along the way to get Emma's approval for the planned picnic.


	8. Sir Angst the Basement Dweller

Disclaimer: What I own consists of Susana, the couch, and various and sundry other things not worth suing for

Disclaimer: What I own consists of Susana, the couch, and various and sundry other things not worth suing for.  What I don't own is Jono, Artie, Leech, the Massachusetts Academy mansion, and the rights to Garbage's Version 2.0(plus anything I forgot to include here).   Many thanks to my roommate Jen, who helpfully looked up in her anatomy book where the human body's smell receptors are.  Yay Jen! 

Disclaimer part 2: Don't smoke.  It's a bad habit and it's expensive as hell.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Susana's room in the girls' dormitory.  About 8:45 PM.  

Jono knocked lightly on the door to Susana's room, trying not to disturb anyone studying in the lounge a few doors down.  }Hey gel, you in there?  I talked to Artie and Leech.{

"Come on in, Jono.  What'd they have to say?"

At her invitation, he bumped the door open and stepped inside, nudging it closed with his toe before stepping further into the room.  Looking around, he noticed her standing in front of the stereo, holding a CD in each hand and apparently trying to decide between the two.  He walked over to see what they were.  *Garbage and En Vogue…interesting combination.*

}Can I request that we listen to Garbage?  It's more my style.  As for the picnic, they loved the idea.  They'll come to the kitchen when their classes get out for lunch.  I talked to Emma, she said she approves and she'll tell their teachers not to worry if they're a little late to class.  I don't think it would be a big problem anyway, since they've got recess after lunch.{

"Sure, you can request Garbage," she said even as she dropped it into the stereo.  "I was just thinking I wanted to hear "When I Grow Up", so that's what I was going for anyway.  You know, I'm excited about this.  I haven't really spent much time around little kids since I helped with the school-age kids' beginning yoga class at the center.  That was funny, but I'm glad I didn't have to really tell them what to do.  I just had to make sure they didn't hurt themselves or overstretch.  It was a pretty easy job."

}I can see you working with kids, you've got that kind of laid-back personality.  I don't quite know why Artie and Leech like me…maybe it's the fact that my mutation makes me noticeable like theirs do.  I'm sure it's not my winning personality,{ he commented wryly.  

"Oh, just shut up, will you?  You have a wonderful personality…you're a complete smartass."

}That supposed to be a compliment, gel?{  If it were possible to psionically growl, she was sure he'd just done so.  

"Yes, it is a compliment, Sir Angst the Basement-Dweller.  You're sarcastic, self-deprecating, and generally pretty damn amusing.  And you help with dishes.  I think we'll allow you to stick around for a while."

                                              

*You know, it's astonishing how nice compliments are when you believe them.  When's the last time I got a compliment I believed?* he wondered as he planned his retort.  

}Why thank ya, _little lady_.  That's right nice of ya, keepin' a useless old feller like me 'round.{

"hey now, no cracking on my southern heritage!  It's…insensitive.  And anyway, you're not old.  You're 19, right?"

}Yes, I'm 19…and you?  By the way, what southern heritage are you talking about?  The one where your parents are…what, British and Mexican immigrants?{

"I'm 19 too.  Yes, my dad's British, and my mama's Mexican.  What's your point?  I love Louisiana's culture.  You would, too, if you'd ever been to Mardi Gras."

}Is it true they give you time off from school for that?{

"Absolutely…Mama taught at Tulane, and they used to get a week off when the parades were going on.  At my school, we used to get at least a few days off every year."  She stared at the wall, a bit of a misty look flitting through her eyes.

}You miss it.{  It wasn't a question, because he could tell she did.  }Want to talk about it?{  He figured it couldn't hurt to offer, and besides…sitting here on the couch with her was nice.  When she smiled, she got this little dimple by the right corner of her mouth.  It was very…cute, he supposed, was the best word. 

*Starsmore, you arse…if you're going to prompt the gel to talk about it, you might want to listen to what she has to say.*  Turning back to her, he was guiltily relieved to find that she hadn't said anything while his attention had been elsewhere.  

"Nah, it's not like I can't go back.  My family's still there, and the general public tends to be a bit more accepting…I mean, we're talking the former home of Marie Laveaux, the Voodoo Queen.  They accepted, even liked, her back then, and there's even some speculation now that she was an early mutant.  Whatever she was, she was definitely a very powerful woman.  That's what I love about New Orleans…all the history is so interesting, it's not just battlefields and dates when things happened.  You can still see where she lived, or where the rich folks had their huge parties and dances and balls."  She hopped up from the couch.  

"Want to go for that walk around the grounds that you mentioned while we were doing dishes?  It's actually not too bad out now, it's even supposed to hit 60 next week.  Funny how I was just bitching about the cold to Jubilee and now it's getting warm again.  I suppose it's time, though…it is April now, after all.  Anyway, like I was saying, want to go walk around?  I'm all wound up and I don't feel much like meditating right at the moment.  I feel like…having a smoke.  Haven't done that for a while."

}Neither have I, gel…neither have I.  Just let me go get a coat and I'll meet you at the main door, OK?{

"Sounds great.  I have to put on real clothes anyway."  She picked at her leopard print pajama pants and black tank top.  "Somehow I just don't think the weather out there is quite as warm as it needs to be for me to wear these outside.  By the main door sounds like a good place to meet.  See you there in about 5 minutes, OK?" 

With that, she put a hand on his arm to turn him around, then moved it to the small of his back to propel him out the door and down the stairs towards his room.  *You know, I could very well get used to being touched by that girl*, he thought as she closed the door behind him.  He paused for a moment and indulged himself in thoughts of what was going on behind the door, then headed down the stairs so she wouldn't come out of her room and find him still standing there.

~~~~10 minutes later at the Mansion's main door~~~~

Jono shifted uncomfortably in one of a set of perfectly matched, hideously ugly antique chairs flanking an equally ugly hallway table that Emma had bought at an auction a few weeks after he arrived at the school.  *Where is she?  I thought she said 5 minutes…*  He heard a thump on the stairs and looked up to see Susana skipping down the stairs and trailing one hand lightly along the carved banister.  

"Sorry I took so long…had to change, find a lighter-that was a trick-, and I also had to actually **find** a cigarette…thankfully Jubes still has a clove weakness, so she let me steal one.  Whew…I don't know that this is really such a good idea."

}What d'you mean?  You opposed to taking walks?{

"No, I was referring to the cigarette part…I need to do more endurance training.  All the yoga-enhanced flexibility in the world won't help me out if I can't run for any amount of time."  She buttoned her leather jacket up over her fuzzy white sweater, then wrapped a pink cashmere scarf around her exposed neck.  Stepping in front of him, she held out both hands to pull him to his feet.  "Shall we go, monsieur mopey-ass?"

}Damn, gel…not sparing me any harassment, are you?{

"No, why should I?  You're funny when you want to be, and if mocking you makes you stop moping about for a minute to say something smartassed, then hooray for that.  In fact, I intend to keep it up until you actually laugh again.  So there."  She stuck out her tongue. 

}Right then…who am I to stand in the way of such noble intentions.  Shall we go?{  He stepped to the door and opened it, giving her a sweeping bow and a mocking }After you, mademoiselle.{

"Whay ah dew thaynk you eh-vah so much, kahnd suhr, Now if ya'll could be so kind as to get me a mint julep, I'd be most obliged," she drawled in an exaggerated southern accent, dropping almost onto the ground in a mockery of a graceful curtsy.  Straightening, she looked around the mansion's dimly illuminated front yard, then turned to him.  "Where do you think we should go on this walk?"  

}I thought maybe along the edge of the horses' paddock, since it's still light out and there are some nice hills out that way.  Unless you have another preference?{

"No, that sounds wonderful.  I haven't been out to the stable and fields yet since I've been here.  Are they nice?"

}From what I've seen, they're quite nice.  But then, I don't know much about horses and stables and such.  Growing up in working-class London doesn't give you too many opportunities to deal with horses, y'know?{

"Wow…I can't imagine what my childhood would've been like without horses.  I started riding in Australia, and then kept it up when we moved back to Louisiana.  I even rode a little at UT.  It's a Texas school, there's always some form of riding available in Texas."  She plucked the cigarette out from behind her ear and pulled a lighter from her jeans pocket.  "You sure you don't mind if I smoke this?"

}Course not.  What's it going to do, give me lung cancer?  Or-even better- throat or mouth cancer?  No, it's fine.  Go ahead.{  *God I miss cigarettes.*

"Jono, dear…you are aware that you projected that last bit, right?"

}Huh?  I did?  Oops…it was unintentional.  I'm fine.{

"I'm curious, -tell me if I'm getting too nosy- Can you still inhale?  Can you smell stuff?  I mean, how does the whole chest-o-psionic energy thing work?"

}You know, I'm not quite sure how it works myself.  I can't actually inhale-gotta have lungs for that- but I can still smell things if they're fanned towards me.  I think I remember reading that smell receptors are in the nasal cavity…{

"Well, it could be worse.  You could be completely senseless."

}Who's saying I'm not?{

"I am.  You're an eminently sensible little mope."  She lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply, then coughed a bit at the remembered, yet unfamiliar feel of the smoke.  "Want me to exhale in your direction next time?"

}You have no idea how happy that would make me.  I really have missed the smell of smoke.  It reminds me of playing at clubs back home…before…you know.{

"Yeah, I know.  I have a question…were you happy?  Before it happened, I mean?"

}Well, I had a great girlfriend, and lots of fans, and a great band I got to work with a lot.{

"Jono, don't duck the question.  You're dealing with a master of ducking the question and misleading the questioner.  I know the tactics- had to if I wanted to keep people from finding out I was a mutant." 

}Right.  Forgot that.  No, I wasn't particularly happy.  When I got here to the states, I talked to the professor before coming here to the school. He said it sounds like I was maybe a little bit manic-depressive.  I know I did lots of drugs…I also drank a lot, smoked more.  I knew it wasn't healthy, but I didn't have the self-restraint to stop myself.  Of course, now I don't even have those glands that caused m'hormones to go all crazy and bumped me into depression.  So I guess that's an upside.{

"Damn…and I thought my mutation sucked.  It kicked in right about when I hit 6th grade.  Man, the things kids think about each other but don't say…they're truly evil little bastards."  She took another hit of her cigarette, then motioned for him to lean towards her.  Exhaling, she continued, "It's even worse in high school.  I never felt like I looked ugly, or that I was dumb…but some of the people that did just floored me.  I was really glad when I started studying yoga with Joan in Austin.  The concentration techniques also help block unintentional telepathy.  I'm basically doing a yoga concentration exercise any time I'm not projecting my thoughts.  It's gotten so that it's second nature.  Go ahead and take a look around if you want," she said, tapping a finger against her temple and taking another puff from the cigarette.  

}Ok, I'll take you up on that{  They had stopped at the edge of one of the paddocks, and he leaned against the fence, letting it support him as his eyes glazed over and his mind wandered about in hers.  Surprisingly, he really couldn't pick up anything from her.  He retreated, completely leaving her mind, and lounged against the fence while his mind chased away the lethargy using his powers always brought on.  }Very impressive.  Is that why you never seem to slip up, where I do so more than I'd like to admit?{

"Might have something to do with that.  Want me to teach you some of the techniques?"

}If you want to, that would be great.{

"When do you want to start?"

}I dunno…what are you doing after the picnic tomorrow?{

"Helping you learn some yoga techniques."

}Ladies and gentlemen, not only does she cook, speak multiple languages, ride horses, and kickbox…she can also tell the future.  She is, in short, the perfect woman.{  She kicked him in the foot.  }Hey!  What the bloody hell was that for?{

"Jonothan Evan Starsmore…"

}Oh, God, I'm in trouble now.  She's using _the middle name_.{

"Sarcasm does not become you, sir."

}On the contrary, **ma'am**, I find it very entertaining.{

"And I find N*Sync entertaining.  Do I inflict them on you?  Noooo I do not."

}Aw, shaddup.  You said yourself I'm funny because I'm a smartass.{

"Alright, I give.  You are the funniest man I have ever, **ever** known, and I want to bankroll your trip through the comedy club circuit.  Now will you shut up and enjoy this smoke?  I'm not used to smoking for two."

}I believe that may be the only time you'll get to say that without getting horrified stares from passersby.{

"Jono, there are no passersby here, unless you count that horse.  Please tell me you don't count the horse."

}I would if he were capable of horrified stares.  As he's not, I don't think you need to worry.{

"I think anytime I'm around you I need to worry."

}Right you are.  I'm a scary fellow.{ *or a deformed freak, one…*

"No, you're not a scary fellow.  You're just very odd sometimes."  She tried to keep her voice normal.  She didn't think he'd react well to knowing that he'd projected that particular thought.  *Jono, you poor sot…do you really think your mutation is somehow your fault?  Or that it makes you less of a person than before?  I really don't think that's the way things are.*  She looked up, surprised to realize they were almost to the driveway, which meant they weren't far from the mansion itself.  

Once they got onto the pavement, she yelled, "Race you back!" and took off running.  She knew he had all the advantages, but she figured it would be worth losing a race, even one she'd be tormented about for days to come, to give him something, however small, to feel good about.  Sure enough, halfway down the driveway, she noticed him slightly behind her.  As they both ran down the pavement, he edged in front of her until suddenly he was at the doorstep and she was still on her way there.  She slowed and climbed the steps, then plopped down on the top step to catch her breath.  He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  

}Feeling tired there, gel?{

"Yes, you long-legged, non-winded, obnoxious hateful ass.  I am feeling very tired.  Don't gloat.  It's unattractive."

}But it's such a lot of fun!{

"Do I look like I care currently?  Didn't think so."  She stretched out her legs and gripped the toes of her shoes, then gave up with a gesture of disgust.  "I'm going to take a shower, stretch out so I'm not sore in the morning, and then I'm going to bed.  I suggest you do the same.  I'll see you at 11:00 tomorrow morning."

}Right.  See you then.  Sleep well.{  He entered the mansion and headed for the basement, mentally congratulating himself on winning the race.  


	9. *Damn Domesticity*

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm not making any money from this

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm not making any money from this.   Suing me would be dumb.  I'm unemployed and a student, for God's sake.  

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The next morning, Susana's room.  About 7:15 AM

BEEEEEPBEEEPBEEP

BEEEEEP BZZZZZZ

BEEEEEP

BZZZZZZ

BEEEEEPBZZZZZZ

The discordant eruption of beeps and buzzes from her pager alarm and her bedside clock jerked Susana from a very pleasant dream straight into reality.  After identifying what was making the ruckus that had dragged her out of her comfortable sun-warmed blanket nest, she settled back against her pillow and glared intently at the offending electronics.  When that accomplished nothing, she leaned forward and smacked the appropriate buttons on the clock and pager.  Letting her head droop down onto the smooth wooden tabletop, she inhaled deeply, then sat up and swung her feet from the couch onto the room's plush carpeting.  Rubbing bleary eyes, she stood, shed her pajamas in favor of a robe, and stumbled towards the bathroom for a hot shower.  

45 minutes later, clad in jeans and a long-sleeved black and silver glitter "Rock Star" t-shirt, she wandered into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker.  Pulling a mug from a cabinet, she poured herself a cup and turned to greet Angelo and Mondo.  

"'Sup, guys?  You sleep well?"  

Angelo shrugged and Mondo murmured a response, which was promptly lost in the chaos of Jubilee's arrival.  Bounding into the room in cloud-print pajama pants and an electric-blue tank top, Jubilee made a beeline for the pantry, and emerged with a box of cereal tucked tightly under one arm.  She grabbed a bowl from the stack someone had left on the bar, then reached around Angelo and stole the milk just as he reached for it.  

"Sorry Ange, but I gotta have my Sugar Bombs.  You know that…things could get pretty ugly if I was denied them."

"Jubecita, things are already pretty ugly…did you even brush your hair before you came down here?"

THWACK

"OW!  What was that for?"  He groaned, rubbing the left side of his head.  His curly hair, normally about the same length on both sides, looked decidedly uneven, and much the worse for wear.

"I think you know," she said, reaching into the cereal box to press out on the crushed side of the cereal box.  "Now see what you did, Ange…you made me hurt the Sugar Bombs box!"

"Yep, I was definitely responsible for that one."

"Angelo," said Susana from her post at the end of the bar "Maybe you're not aware of this, but we girls tend to get a touch upset when someone makes a negative comment about our appearance first thing in the morning.  If you'd said something about me when I came in, you'd have been pickin' coffee scented glass chips outta your hair for days."

"Mi amante, you wound me," He pressed a gray fist to his narrow chest and gave her a hurt puppy-dog face.  "How could you think I'd ever have anything bad to say about you, of all people?"

"Because like I said last night in the game room, I know you.  You've always got somethin' to say.  And don't forget, I AM a telepath…"

"So then you know I speak nothing but the truth…"

"I know nothing of the sort.  What I do know is that I want to finish this cup of coffee, then I have to make sandwiches before I go to the gym.  Keep makin' me talk, and we'll see how popular coffee cologne is with the ladies these days."

"Couldn't you answer that on your own?  I mean, you are a señorita, so your opinion counts…"

"I prefer for my men to look yummy as coffee.  I'm not so big on them smelling that way."

"Muybien…I'll let you finish your coffee.  But only," he stressed "because I have to get to class."  With that, he slid from the barstool, rinsed his bowl and spoon, and dropped them into the sink to wash later.  Giving Susana one last knowing glance, he headed towards the classrooms of the mansion, leaving she and Jubilee sitting at the bar in silence.  

"Whew, I'm glad that's over…I'm really not up to witty repartee this early in the morning.  Little rat won't even let me drink my coffee in peace."

"Well, at least he didn't greet you with an insult," mumbled Jubilee from her spot at the bar, her posture- nearly facedown in the cereal bowl- muffling her words considerably.  

"Aww, Jubes, I'm sorry.  But that was a damn good hit.  Did you catch how the hair on that side of his head was completely flattened?  How funny is that?"

Jubilee snorted in spite of herself, then, sputtering and coughing on a mouthful of cereal, broke into peals of laughter at the memory of the expression on her friend's face.  "That was pretty hilarious, wasn't it?  His hair was so…flat!"

"Yes it was indeed," said Susana, setting her mug on the bar's edge and jumping from her chair to the floor to the rug in front of the refrigerator as quickly as possible.

"What's with the Swan Lake imitation?" asked Jubilee as her friend removed bread, condiments, and lunchmeats from the fridge.  "You thinkin' of taking up ballet?"

"No, no…I did that for a while.  I liked the people I danced with, but I hated the dancing itself.  Do me a favor and take off one of your slippers."  Jubilee complied, a distrustful glint in her eyes.  "Now, go ahead and plop your bare foot down on the floor."  The younger girl regarded the smooth white floor tiles with poorly hidden trepidation.  Shifting her weight, she stretched her leg down the side of the stool to the floor and touched it with one toe.

"Brr…I see your point.  Why didn't you wear slippers down here? You know the floor's cold."

I'm not used to slippers.  I can barely stand shoes in general…I'm all about sandals and being barefoot.  It's the greatest."  She pulled a knife from a drawer by the sink, metal grating on metal with a slight scritching sound.  Laying out six slices of bread, she unscrewed the top of the mayo jar and dipped the knife in, then spread the bottom row of slices with it. Knife in hand, she looked up at Jubilee.  "Do you know if Artie and Leech like mustard?"

"Can't say that I do know…but I'd leave it off if you're not sure.  You can always add it later."

"Good point.  I'll do that."  She squirted a thin, murky yellow line diagonally across one piece of bread. Unwrapping a block of thinly sliced cheddar, she dropped raincoat-yellow cheddar onto all the bread in the bottom row, then began stacking turkey, lettuce, and tomato on top of the cheese.  Finishing that, she sliced the sandwiches in half and wrapped them in sheets of plastic wrap, then jumped from the rug at the bar to the rug in front of the fridge and put them all on a shelf.  Turning back to the bar, she landed on the rug and began to rewrap all of her sandwich supplies.  "Well, I think now I want to go work out.  You comin'?"

"Sure, just let me finish the rest of these and change, and I'd love to."

"Ok, you do that…I'm gonna do these dishes, since leaving them sitting here until someone gets inspired to wash up would definitely not be good... lessons you learn living on your own as a college student.  Just come back down here when you're done, and we can go through those kickboxing moves I showed ya last week.  Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful.  Thanks for doing the dishes, I was gonna do them…but I won't try to talk you out of 'em or anything crazy like that.  Back in a few!" She dropped her bowl beside the sink and raced for the stairs, leaving Susana alone with the dishes.


	10. Preparations of The Body Beautiful(or so...

Disclaimer: I own Susana

Disclaimer: I own Susana.  That is all.  I don't own Salt-n-Pepa or the song "I Am the Body Beautiful", but I sorta wish I did.  It's a very good song.  

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The Mansion training room.  About 11:00 AM

Everybody's beautiful in their own way  
Express yourself every day  
And when you got joy on the inside it shows on the out  
Be confident and you're beautiful without a doubt  
You're absolutely gorgeous, don't ya know?  
So you got the body beautiful glow

"Hey, Jubes," shouted Susana over the thumping beat of the music they'd listened to as they worked out and practiced fighting skills, "Are you about ready to quit?  I'm soo tired, and I have to go shower again before lunch with Jono, Artie, and Leech."

"Huh?  Oh, yeah, sure…quitting.  Yeah.  That sounds good; I'm pretty tired too.  You were really good today!  I mean, if we'd actually been fighting, you could've kicked my ass so many times over."

"Well, then, I guess you'll have to not make me mad.  That way, we don't have to find out.  I call first shower!"

"You want to fight over that?" joked Jubilee. "No, I'm just kidding.  You go ahead, I'm going to stretch out for a while.  Let me know when you're out, though."

"Sure, I can do that.  I shouldn't be in there too long.  I gotta change back into real clothes," she gestured to her workout uniform, a Lycra leotard and capri leggings. "And I have to wake Jono up…unless he's miraculously awake already.  Somehow I doubt he'd save me the trip down there to his private dungeon."  

"I think you're probably very right.  Did I tell you I saw Leech and Artie earlier?  They wanted to tell me all about your picnic plans…poor little guys were so excited they almost didn't make it to class."

"aww…those two are such cute kids.  It's nice knowing **someone's** excited about spending time with me," she muttered dejectedly.

"Would you shut up?  You're startin' to sound like Jono."

"Never that!" yelled Susana, chuckling softly even as she said it.  "I am, aren't I?  Sorry bout that, Jubes.  Thanks for calling me on it."

"No worries…now go already!  You're barely gonna have enough time as it is."

Susana strode down the hall towards the girls' dorm.  After grabbing her robe and shower basket from her room, she continued down the hall, tossing a casual greeting to Kitty and Monet as she went.  Once she got to the bathroom, she locked the door, listening in satisfaction as the bolt thunked heavily into the doorframe, guaranteeing her a few moments of privacy.  Silently blessing the professor for his consideration in building the room, she shucked out of the clingy workout garments.  When she came to the school, she'd been told that the floor, walls, and ceiling of the room were all lined with a material that intercepted mutant powers and made the bathroom impenetrable.  It was nice to have that reassurance when you went to school with telepaths and people who could walk straight through normal walls, even if to get it you had to have a fortress for a bathroom.  

Turning one of the highly polished silver handles in the shower, she tested the water temperature and promptly jumped in.  She stood stock still under the hot spray for a moment, luxuriating in the calming sensation of running water, as well as the joy of a moment of complete inactivity.  Stretching her arm between the wall and the shower curtain, she snatched the bottle of Green Tea shower gel from her basket. 

 

Squeezing some onto her loofah, she scrubbed all traces of sweat from her skin.  She quickly shampooed, conditioned, and rinsed her chin length hair, then bounded from the shower to grab a towel.  Wrapping the towel around her hair and tying her robe at the waist, she collected her stuff and wandered back to her room.

She quickly towel-dried her hair, running shaping gel through it and brushing the ends under.  After a short but productive moment of rifling through her underwear drawer, she pulled the shirt and jeans she'd worn for breakfast back on.  The towel and robe stayed where they fell.  Perching lightly on her vanity bench, she considered her available options, then grabbed a pale gold eye pencil and gave each eyelid a quick swipe of color.  

She stood to go, then stopped and squeezed a dab of moisturizer into her palm.  She spread the lotion across her face as she made her way to the door, then rubbed the rest of it into the exposed skin on her hands before opening the door and stepping out.  


	11. Welcome to the Floor

Disclaimer: Nope, my fortunes did not suddenly change between chapters 10 and 11

Disclaimer: Nope, my fortunes did not suddenly change between chapters 10 and 11.  I still only own Susana and her couch.  *sniffle, sniffle*   Many thanks go to everyone who I asked to beta read this, especially Amanda for her ongoing critique and insightful comments on Jono's...err...state of being.  Wink, wink.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Jono's room in the basement and the kitchen.  About 11:35 AM

Susana strolled into the Mansion's kitchen, then paused briefly to contemplate her options for the 25 minutes until Artie and Leech got out of class for lunch.  *Do I wake Jono first, or should I go set the stuff up?  Hmm…you know, I'm sure the boys would love to help set up.  OK, feet, to the basement!*

When she got to the basement stairs, she tried to be as quiet as possible.  The general condition of the stairs- creaky, a bit wobbly, and covered with magazines and clothes- convinced her that getting down them quietly would be a very impressive feat.  Somehow she managed to make it to the bottom without incident.  Stopping at the foot of the stairs to reorient herself, she cursed softly.  *Why's it gotta be so damn dark in this place?  Would a **window** be too much sun for his pasty-white highness?*

She concentrated briefly on remembering the layout of the furniture in the basement, then gave up that effort when she almost fell over the back of an old armchair.  She stopped, resting a hand lightly on the rough brocade upholstery of the chair, and listened for the slight sound produced by the psionic energy contained within Jono's chest and lower jaw.  She wondered idly what the best word to describe the sound would be, then abandoned her curiosity as she thought she heard something.  Tilting her head to get a fix on the sound, she shrieked as a strong hand caught her wrists behind her back and another hand began…

tickling the side of her stomach????

"YOU ASS!"

}Hey now.  I don't seem to be the one sneaking around in some strange bloke's bedroom, do I?{ he countered in an infuriating "tone" of calmness and reason.  }And since when am I referred to as "his pasty-white highness"?{ he continued in a slightly aggrieved manner.  }You really should keep your thoughts blocked all the time, rather than just when you think I'm awake.{

"Well, **sire**...if the description fits.  I was just...comin' to wake you up.  It **is** almost noon.  Artie and Leech will be here soon.  I thought I'd wake you up so you could get washed up...or at least have enough time to brush that mop you call hair."

}It's a very fashionable style, this is, and I'll not have you makin' fun of it,{ he responded defensively, lifting the hand that had been resting lightly against her side to push an overlong lock of brown hair out of his eyes

"Yes, you will…"she began "OWOWOWSTOPTICKLINGMENOWJONOPLEASEPLEASEPLEASESTOPISWEARIWON'TMAKEFUNOFYOUANYMOREJONOPLEASESTOP!!!"

}Hmm...you smell good.{

"Wha...what?" she panted, surprised at the comment and worn out from her protests.

}Exactly what I said.  You smell good.{

"How can you tell?" She continued gulping for air.  

}Well, I got a good bit of a breeze when you jumped back against me after I grabbed yer wrists...{

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you...wait a minute.  You jump on me, scare me half to death, and I'm APOLOGIZING to you because-laughable possibility alert- _I_ might have potentially hurt _you_?  How **do** you do it?"

}Perhaps it's m'devilish good looks?{ he inquired sarcastically.

"Could be that," she conceded.  "But I think it has more to do with the fact that I'm just waay to nice.  Just a thought, y'know?"

}Nah, I don't think that's it.  You're nice, yeah.  But if someone's insulting to you, you'll go after them when the opportunity presents itself.  Like the week you got here, when you told M off.{

She giggled, remembering the incident he'd referred to.  M, unaware that the new resident of the school had moved there straight from college in Texas, had been insisting that she knew the origin of cowboys' unwillingness to mount a horse from the right side.  Susana would have accepted M's statement as a fact, if she hadn't had an elective English class that discussed American folklore and local cowboy stories in great depth.  She'd actually done a project on the subject just last semester, and armed with her knowledge, she'd torn gaping holes in M's argument. 

"You know, I don't think she's ever going to forgive me for that.  But what she was saying was wrong...do you think it was bitchy of me to point that out?"

}Naw, gel...it wasn't at all.  She should've handled herself better...she was being pretty childish that day.{

"You know, I was so worried you'd all hate me because of that.  I was _really_ not looking forward to it.  When Angelo congratulated me for telling her off, you coulda knocked me over with a feather."

}Damn.  I missed my chance.{

"Oh, shut up, you."  She shook her wrists loose from his grasp, then gave him a light, but completely unexpected, punch in the side and raced for the stairs.  She used her new memory of the room's layout to avoid running into or falling over furniture and other obstacles.  

As soon as she made it out of the stairway, she slammed the door closed and threw her weight against the wooden slab.  She heard pounding on the stairs as Jono raced up them, then felt the door being forced open as her bare feet scrambled for secure purchase on the flawless tile floor.  Stilling her feet, she allowed him to slide her along until the door was angled towards the hallway leading to the kitchen.  As soon as it got to that point, she jumped away from the door and raced for the kitchen, Jono close on her heels.  

She stopped running as she got to the side of the bar opposite the door.  Knowing the only place she could go was the kitchen, and the only other exit from the room was through the windows, Jono took his time following her down the hall.  

}Susana, gel, that wasn't very nice of you.{

}Jono _darling_, I didn't mean for it to be **nice**.  I meant for it to be **effective**.  It definitely was that.{  Keeping an eye on him, she surreptitiously scanned the surface of the bar to see what their drawn-out brawl was endangering.  To her relief, it seemed that no crockery would be harmed in the making of this...whatever _this_ was.  She drew upon her memories of the kitchen to plan her next move.  *If I stay here behind the bar, we'll be stalemated indefinitely, and I really don't want that.  He'd probably give up when Artie and Leech get here, then get me when I'm not expecting it.  But if I try what I did on Jubilee during practice this morning, I might be able to get him first.*  She grinned  and eyed his t-shirt and boxers clad frame, separated from her by the intervening expanse of ivory marble.   

Across the bar, Jono watched her and resisted the urge to pray for salvation.  He really didn't trust that smirk on her face.  *Oh, well.  If I die, at least they can say I got to cop a feel of 'er before I croaked.*  

His gaze sharpened, and he seemed to notice something of particular interest about her shirt...namely the rapid rise and fall of her chest under it.  Intellectually speaking, he knew that other people still had to breathe, even if he didn't.  He also knew that when people ran, or exerted themselves, they had to catch their breath.  However, seeing the reality manifested in female flesh and blood in front of him was definitely reminding him that, mutant powers or no, he was still a 19 year old guy with the full complement of attendant hormones. *Damn, Starsmore...whydja have to go and notice her breathing **now** of all times?  This is a very cruel trick t'play on a bloke...even yourself.*

Susana noticed his sudden refocusing and was puzzled for a moment.  When she figured out what had caused it, she almost laughed out loud.  This was going to be **so** easy...she almost felt bad for him.  Steeling herself with the memory of how scared she'd been when he caught her wrists in the basement, she gave her chest a mental note of thanks, stretched sinuously and began edging around the bar and towards Jono.  

"Look, Jono...I'm sorry I went down there to wake you up, and I'm sorry I tried to block the basement door.  That was really dumb of me, wasn't it?"  He nodded, his gaze remaining locked on the glitter letters splashed across her chest and his right hand gripping the edge of the counter.  His knuckles, she noticed, where bone white.  "Like my shirt?"

}Yeah.  It's...nice.{

She leaned towards him with a tiny smile, then reached across his arm to pull a paper towel from the roll on the bar.  The position this put her in actually gave him a definite advantage, and she was depending on his instincts working the same way as those of most guys in her acquaintance...when confronted with coquettish flirting, they shut down.  

Jono didn't disappoint.  She could actually sense the turmoil behind his telepathic shields.  *Jono, you're trying **really** hard to concentrate on the fight, and to think of me as an adversary, but you're losing that inner battle.  I'll apologize for what I'm about to do in just a moment.* 

At that thought, she moved her left arm from behind her back to embrace Jono in an almost brotherly way.  With that arm wrapped securely around his shoulders and her right hand holding the counter, she slid her bare right foot behind his ankles.  Pulling it against his Achilles' tendons, she braced against the countertop as 140 pounds of completely surprised teenage male plummeted towards the floor.  Tightening her grip on his shoulder, she stopped his fall mere inches above the tiles, then lowered her shocked opponent the rest of the way to the ground before squeezing his arm, dropping a kiss on his forehead, and strolling away, remarking "Sorry bout that...but now that it's settled and I've avenged my honor after your stealth tickling attack, you wanna go get on real clothes before Artie and Leech get in here?"  

}Woman!  Can't you tell when a bloke's in pain?{

"ohmygod...did I hurt you?  I...OOF" He pulled her outstretched arm, causing her to tumble to the floor beside him.  Cushioning the landing of her head with his forearm, he stretched his left arm across her stomach to brace himself against, then rolled over her, a smirk dancing in his eyes.  She stayed still for a moment, concentrating on catching her breath and glaring up at him.

}Welcome to the floor.{

"Thanks.  Yeah...like I said, I'm _definitely_ too nice.  Too concerned..."

}Too gullible?{

"Shut up...I haven't done that move too many times.  It was possible-not likely, but possible- that you really were hurt.  Think you could get off of me now?"  She pushed his shoulder up and squirmed in an effort to extricate herself.

*Oh, God,* thought Jono *I **really** wish she'd cut that out for the moment.*  He rocked back onto the balls of his feet, then stood and offered her a hand up.  

}Truce, I swear.  I haveta go get dressed anyway.{

"OK, but I don't trust you much right now...just so you know."  She accepted the proffered hand, stood, and brushed floor dust from her jeans, then shot him another glare.  "Well?  Are you planning on leaving anytime soon, or did you want to take the opportunity to gloat further?  It's still unattractive."  *At least, by all that is good and holy, it SHOULD be...*  

}Alright, alright...I'm leaving now{ he shot back as he ambled back towards his room.  }Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready.{

She grinned evilly at the seed of an idea that had sprung up in her mind.  *No, Jono dear, I don't think you'll **ever** be ready for this.  That's **exactly** what makes it so fun.*


	12. Picnic Time!

Disclaimer: Nope, no opportunities to sue here

Disclaimer: Nope, no opportunities to sue here...Susana's still the only thing I own.  ::grin::

Setting: The Mansion's sun porch.  About 12:00 PM.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

As Jono was fumbling around in the basement looking for clean clothes in the mess on the floor, Susana started getting the food back out and putting it on plates.  Putting her sandwich plate aside, away from Artie and Leech's plates, she opened a bag of carrots and a bag of chips and put a handful of each onto all three plates.  Picking up 2 plates, she carried them down the hall and into the sun porch, which was set up with a child's play table and miniature chairs.  She took a moment to laugh at the prospect of Jono in one of the chairs, then decided that it was doubtful even Leech and Artie would be able to use them.  She returned to the kitchen and carried back the other plate and a can of soda, then made one final trip to get the remaining cans of soda and a roll of paper towels, rationalizing *We've got two little boys, food, and beverages.  Something **will** spill.  I wonder what Jono's going to try and make me sing.  I hope not anything metal.  Yuck.*  

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Jono finished pulling on his holey jeans and hooded sweatshirt, then picked up his guitar.  Holding the guitar neck in his left hand, he sifted through a stack of CD's in front of the stereo.  Finding nothing he wanted to hear Susana sing, he headed back towards the kitchen, which he found empty.  *Guess she must be setting things up then.*  He turned to go, then stopped as he saw the two little boys standing in the door.  }Hey, guys, 'ows school been so far today?{  Artie made a face, and Leech piped up with a comment about how school had been boring and they wanted lunch.  Deciding that it was probably best to get started with the picnic, Jono sent Susana a telepathic message.  }Artie and Leech are back from classes.  Do you need me to bring anything else from the kitchen, or are we all ready?{

}Just bring yourself, the boys, and your guitar.  Think you can handle that?{

}Yes, I think I just might be able t'manage that one.  We're on our way now.{

}Should I say "over and out", or anything like that?  Or should I just wait to harass you when you get here?{

}Don't restrain yourself on my account.  Need I remind you who ended up having the upper hand earlier?  I think I can handle anything you can give me.{  He stepped through the door and was promptly hit by a balled-up paper towel thrown his way.  

"Just **had** to bring that up, didn't you?"  She scowled at him, then turning completely away, she crouched down to hug Artie and Leech.  "You guys ready for lunch?  It's turkey sandwiches, carrots, and chips."  She hustled the two boys to the places laid out on the table, where she realized that she'd underestimated the size of the chairs.  They were nearly the perfect size for the two kids.  She'd definitely been right about Jono not fitting in them, though.  Settling herself on a pillow stolen from the living room couch, she threw a matching pillow at Jono's back, then smiled and patted the floor beside her.  "Will ya sit down?  You're makin me nervous."  He shrugged, then bent to retrieve the pillow and drop it where she'd indicated.  Returning her attention to the kids, she checked to make sure they didn't need anything, reassured herself that they didn't, and then considered her sandwich.  Silence reigned for a while, until Jono reached for his guitar and began to pick out a tune...actually, Susana amended, a variety of tunes.  Right about when she recognized something, he stopped and she had to guess another.  After about 10 minutes of eating and listening, she'd had enough.  }Can you **please** just pick something and stick with it?{

Jono shot her an aggrieved glare and raised an eyebrow at her.  }What do you suggest?  I'm just here to provide background music.  It's not as if I have anything else to do right now.{  

Susana considered him for a moment, then took a bite of her sandwich, set her plate down on the floor and reached for his bare hand.  }Shh...I wanna try something.{  She closed her eyes and concentrated on the flavors in the sandwich, then rolled all the impressions together and "sent" them to Jono.  Opening her eyes, she watched his expression shift from puzzlement to comprehension to...disgust?  

}**_What_**?{

}There's mustard on that,{ he gestured to the sandwich.  }I **hate** mustard.{  Her eyes widened incredulously, and she reached across with her free hand to smack him on the arm. 

}I let you in my mind so you can taste, and you bitch about the choice of food?  See if I do anything else for you...{  She looked up and was glad to see that Artie and Leech had remained oblivious to the whole exchange.  It wouldn't do for them to see their chaperones abusing each other.  

Releasing his arm and settling her plate back on her knee, she asked aloud "What songs did you want to do?  Do we even know any of the same songs?"

Shifting the guitar, he began to pick out the intro to "Hey Jude" by the Beatles.  }Know this?{

"yes indeed." She began singing along in a clear, strong, yet definitely feminine, voice.  He had to admit he was glad.  Hearing the voice that originally accompanied the melody coming from her would probably have been pretty freaky.  When he finished that song, he launched into a few others, and before they knew it, the time had come for Artie and Leech to return to their classes.  

As if by a prearranged signal, both boys got up from the table and ran to give Susana hugs, bowling her over onto her back in their enthusiasm.  Artie projected a holograph image for her-a bouquet of daisies- and Leech thanked her in his halting speech.  Jono stood as all this was going on, and as the two younger mutants went to leave, he held out his hand maitre d' style, adding }I hope you enjoyed your lunch and the music.{  They both nodded their approval of the picnic, then raced out the door to their respective classes.  

}Well, that went well.  Sorry I took over with the music there...but everyone knows the Beatles.  I figured they were a safe bet.  Now...about that food thing.  Would you be willing to try that again, this time with something I _like_?{

"Certainly...it's not as if it takes a lot out of me to do it, so yeah.  What were you thinking?"

}Hmm...you know, I haven't said this in a while.  I think I'm bloody out of practice.  Would you go to dinner with me this weekend?{

Susana's head reeled.  *Too bad all men aren't that straightforward bout what they want.* She stopped her musings with a reminder that the only reason he'd asked her was that she could share the sensations of food.  Smiling brightly, she replied "Sure, that sounds great...**if** you'll go with me to that new club in town afterwards."   

Jono considered this for a long moment, and she was beginning to get worried when he nodded his agreement.  

"Alright then.  I believe I told you I was going to show you some yoga techniques after lunch, didn't I?"

}Yeah, you did.  Is this OK for me to do them in?{ He waved a hand at his jeans and sweatshirt.  

"I dunno...do you have just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt you could wear?  Jeans seams can be a bitch when you're just getting started...they're really distracting.  You go change, I'll clean up in here."

}You sure?  You always seem to get stuck cleaning up.{

"Nah, I'm fine.  Besides, these were paper plates.  All I have to do is collect them and toss em in the trash.  Not too rough, really.  Now shoo!"  

She turned back to the table and gathered the plates, cans, and paper towels to take back to the kitchen.  When Jono returned wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, she began guiding him through some basic yoga postures and visualization exercises.  After teaching him a few basic postures, she demonstrated some of the more advanced postures, ending with a modified headstand.  He was suitably impressed, and found his thoughts wandering to...extracurricular uses of such experience.  Admonishing himself to lay off, he ran through the series of positions she'd taught him.  He felt unaccountably proud when he remembered almost everything with only a few gentle reminder touches-adjusting the position of his hand, or nudging him to sit up straighter.  

When they were done, Susana congratulated him.  "You know, I think you take to this better than about 90 percent of the people who came to the center.  That's really impressive."

}Well, you know me...always gotta be impressive.{

"Indeed...well, I'm going to go catch up to Jubilee, see what she's doing.  When are we going to dinner, just so I know?"  She hopped up from her lotus position and stretched her legs out as she awaited his answer.  

}I thought maybe Friday night, if that's ok...{

"Sure, sounds great.  See you later!" With that, she sauntered from the room, leaving him contorted into the lotus position on his pillow, wondering how things would go.


	13. Got a Minute?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character but Susana

Disclaimer:  I don't own any character but Susana.  I do however now own a slightly used copy of the out-of-print Origin of Generation X...hell yeah for me, and another hell yeah for Amazon.com's used book buying service.  Thanks go to Amanda, for bringing gross British foods to my attention.  

Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Jubilee's Room, about 2:45 PM.

Jubilee leapt up the stairs, adrenaline still surging from the game of one-on-one basketball she'd just won.  Stumbling to a halt at the top of the stairs, she regarded the figure seated across from her door with suspicion.  "What's up, Susana?"

"I need to talk to you...do you have a minute?"

"A minute?  I've got...lessee here. I've got 135 minutes till dinner at 5.  Yeah, I think I can spare a minute."  She stepped to the door of her room and pushed it open, indicating that Susana should precede her into the room.  Susana entered, and immediately plopped down on the edge of Jubilee's futon.  

"OK, before I tell you this...you have to promise not to laugh."

"Done...what's up?"

"Jono asked me out to dinner."

"What's the point of that?  I mean, it's not like he can eat..."

"No, but I can..."  

"Huh?  Wanna run that by me again?  Cause it really didn't make any sense to me."

"We're gonna use up every last one of those 135 minutes...anyway, here's the deal.  You know I'm a telepath, right?"

"Yeah, you, Jono, Frosty, and everyone else in the mutant universe...except, of course, poor little me.  Yeah, I know you are."

"Well, I kinda sent Jono my perception of the taste of my lunch."

"How's that work?"

"I'm not quite sure...I just...I dunno, balled up every impression that I got while I was eating, and sent it to his mind.  He was starting to get mopey about not being able to taste stuff, so I figured I'd share."  She rolled her eyes and scrunched her face into an exaggerated grimace.  "I didn't feel like listening to him bitch about it for the next hour."

"Well, that's great that you could do that...but why are you here?  What can I do for you?"  The younger mutant raised her eyebrows inquisitively; very curious as to what Susana might want from her.  

"Well, I need you to help me pick out something to wear."

"Woo-hoo...so this is more than just an opportunity for him to exploit this new situation.  Very nice.  I approve.  Now...I want details.  How long's this been going on?  You have no idea how much I've missed 'girl talk' since I've been here.  No one wants to talk too much about what's going on in their love life, since there are so few people in the group."

"Well, I thank you for your endorsement.  It's been going on...well, we've been friendly since I got here, and then yesterday he was helping me do dishes and I started noticing that he's genuinely nice...and really, really hot, besides."

"You got that right." Jubilee snickered.  

"Huh?  Why's that funny?"

"His powers...think about it for a minute.  You'll get it, you're smart."

"Ohhhh...right.  Yeah, I get it now.  Psionic energy is hot."  Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  "So anyway, today I went down to his room to wake him up..." She told Jubilee everything that had happened since she'd decided to wake him up before the kids got there.

"Wow...ok, who are you and what have you done with our Jono?  He actually kept the bitching and angsting to a bare minimum?"  Jubilee let out a low whistle.  "I almost don't believe you...not cause I don't trust you, but cause he's...well...Jono.  Angsty little goth-rock musician type with a tortured soul, and all that jazz.  I'm so completely in- I gotta see this.  Where are you guys going for dinner?  I assume you're going tomorrow, since it's Friday- the so-called International Date Night."

"I couldn't actually tell you.  He didn't tell me, just said he wants me to eat something he actually likes.  There was mustard on my sandwich.  Apparently that's some sort of mortal sin as far as he's concerned.  I do know where we're going afterwards though."

"Ooh, tell me.  Where, where?"

"The Boot."

"But isn't that..."

"Yeah, it is."  She grinned wickedly.  "Our boy may just walk in and pass out."

"This is gonna be priceless.  I have just the thing."  She stood and walked to the closet, pulling out a bias-cut gray silk skirt.  "This shouldn't look too out of place, no matter where he takes you.  I'd offer you a shirt, but somehow I doubt that would work well."  She looked down at her own t-shirt, then over at Susana's.  "Nope.  Definitely wouldn't work.  Let's go see what you have that would work with this."  With that, the two scurried across the hall to plunder Susana's closet.  

Susana dug out a built-in bra halter-top and a pair of strappy black sandals, then disappeared into the bathroom to try on the outfit as a whole.  When she emerged from the doorway, Jubilee clapped her approval.  "I like it.  If he had a jaw, it'd end up on the floor after he saw you."

"If he had a jaw, we wouldn't be going out to dinner."

"True, true.  So you're really going to make him go to The Boot?"

"Hell yeah, sugar...if I have to eat what he wants, he has to go to the club I want.  It's only fair.  I hope we get to go to a steakhouse.  I miss steak."

"You sure he won't want to go to some fish and chips place?  Think of all the dietary sins there...greasy fried fish and potatoes.  Mmm...yummy.  Or even better-maybe he'll want some kidney pudding, or some...what is it he called sausages when he first got here...I remember- he called them 'bangers'.  He said they eat sausage and mashed potatoes together and call it 'bangers and mash'...culinary treats of the British Empire.  How exciting."  She had watched Susana's face pale steadily throughout this whole speech, and now she was surprised to see her looking like she was about to be sick.  "Whoa now...are you OK?"

"I think the mention of kidney pudding did me in.  No food from the internal organs of animals for _me_, thank you very much."  

"He may be a guy, but he's not that clueless.  You looked kinda...ill for a minute there.  He wouldn't ask you to eat anything you really don't want to."

"Right...I hope he wasn't expecting tapioca then, either...So you don't think this is overdressed for The Boot?  I mean, the sandals aren't quite right..."

"You know, you're absolutely right.  You gotta wear pants."  Her eyes lit up.  "You bought those flares you wanted from Urban Outfitters, right?"

"Yeah...but what do I wear with them?"

"Easy- you wear boots and that bright red button down."

"You sure that's not too...well, too bright?"

"We'll have none of that.  Red looks good on you.  Besides, it's a cool style."

"By that you obviously mean an exceedingly low-cut style."

"Gimme a break here.  I'm a 16-year-old girl trying to think like a 19-year-old guy.  It's a bit rough for me.  But I do know that low-cut translates to cool as far as they're concerned."

"It's no easier for me, and I'm a 19-year-old girl, so I've at least got the age part right...do you think we should get one of the guys' opinions?"

"Which one of the guys?"  Jubilee gave her a skeptical look.  "Angelo will tell you that you should be wearing short-shorts regardless of where you guys are going, Mondo will say ditch the boots and go barefoot, and Ev will say that you should wear...I don't know...Midwestern sackcloth from chin to ankles, or something with equal amounts of coverage.  The red shirt is **fine**.  Trust me."

"Alright...now what do I do about makeup and hair?"


	14. I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I own: Susana, a psychotic Gateway computer with dust in it, several bags of baby carrots, the made-up club Susana

Disclaimer: I own: Susana, a psychotic Gateway computer with dust in it, several bags of baby carrots, the made-up club Susana and Jono go to, the hostess at the restaurant, and Adam the blond waiter.Marvel owns: Generation X, and lots of other stuff besides.I'm sure they own good computers, and they can buy their own carrots if they need the beta-carotene (or whatever is in carrots.)I also don't own the Outback Steakhouse chain, Foster's Australian Lager(yech) or the Lee Ann Womack song "I Hope You Dance", but neither does Marvel so NYAH!!!!

I apologize, but there's just no way to split this up into more manageably sized chapters.

A/N: Underage drinking is bad, don't do it...err...yeah.Just don't do it.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The next evening.Jono and Susana's respective rooms, the mansion foyer, the car, an Outback Steakhouse, and The(notorious and oft-mentioned) Boot.6:45 PM-12:00 AM.

Susana stood in front of her vanity mirror and scrutinized her appearance.She was wearing the previously agreed upon black suede pants and red shirt, but had added a lace-edged camisole underneath the unbuttoned shirt, to soften the combined effect of the red and black, and was in the process of applying champagne colored eyeshadow, black kohl eyeliner, and black mascara.Stepping back, she tilted her head to make sure her liner was appropriately smudged, then stepped back against the couch to put on her boots.Pulling them on and tugging her pants legs down over the tops, she paused for a few deep breaths.

*Ok, Susana, you can do this...for God's sake, it's just dinner.Not even a real date.You. Can. Do. This.*The butterflies in her stomach didn't seem to agree.*Really, you can.*Leaning back towards the mirror, she ran a brush through her hair to curl the ends under, slicked on a coat of transparent red lip gloss, and, after one last glance at the mirror, she grabbed her purse and descended the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Jono was performing the guy's version of the same activity.*Think, Starsmore.Have you forgotten anything?You've got money, you brushed your hair, you're properly dressed...leather pants and a black dress shirt are ok for wearing to dinner and a club, right?You told her at dinner to dress for somewhere nice, but casual, so you should be ok.Don't have to brush yer teeth, so that's one less thing t'worry about.You've got yer image inducer for when you get to the restaurant and the club...Yeah, you're set.Now go already.*Stopping on the way to check his appearance in the bathroom mirror, he headed for the Mansion's foyer, arriving just in time to see Susana glide effortlessly down the stairs.

}Hey, gel, you ready to go?Y'look very nice.{*Trying for the understatement of the year award, are we, Starsmore?She looks completely fantastic and she probably knows it.*

Susana smiled at the compliment."Why thank you.You look wonderful yourself.I'm likin' the pants quite a lot.So, where exactly are we going?"

}Well, I can't quite decide what I want, and since you're the one who's actually going to be eating, I figure you have a big say.Do you like steak or Chinese food better?{

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say Chinese.But I haven't had steak since I got here, and I'm craving one."

}"Right then, steak it is.Do you want to drive, or do you want me to?{

"I'll drive, since I'm used to driving on this side of the road, and you can navigate, since you know where we're going.But I call stereo control."

}Fair enough.Just no N*Sync, ok?{

"I think I can deal with that.Shall we go?I got keys to one of the Jeeps earlier, when I saw Ms. Frost."

}Nice...we get to ride in style.{The corners of his eyes crinkled in the distinctive manner that she'd noticed indicated he was smiling.

"Would we settle for anything less?I don't think so.What's the image inducer going to make ya look like while we're there?Just so I don't get too surprised when I look at you."

He tapped a button on the image inducer at his side, and she almost gasped.*Wow.I knew he was hot, but...*"I'm assuming that's what you'd look like if your powers hadn't manifested?"

}Yes, indeed.You're looking at the guy who could've been the frontman for the new Oasis.{

"Never much liked the original..."

}Wot?You don't like Oasis?You're obviously a raving heretic...but oh well.I guess this makes us even-you don't like Oasis, I don't like pop...it evens out eventually, I'm sure.{

"You quite done?"

}Yes, ma'am.Trying this again- Shall we go?{He stepped to the door and held it open for her, then followed her down the walkway to the garage.

~10 minutes later, in the car on the way to town~

Susana rested her right hand on top of the wheel, weaving her left hand up and down out the window."I love cars like this...it's such an outdoors, top-off kind of car."

}Well now...don't let me crimp your style or anything.{At her puzzled sidelong glance, he explained.}You said it was a top-off kind of car, didn't you?{

Pulling her left hand back in, she took over the wheel with that hand and reached across the car to slap him on the arm."That was sooo not necessary.Here I was thinking you're a nice guy, and you're making dirty jokes about a _completely innocent_ comment I made.You know exactly what I meant."

}But pretending not to is a lot more fun,{ he shot back.

"Point granted.So, what restaurant are we going to?"

}I thought Outback Steakhouse, if that's ok with you.I like their commercials, and I've heard they serve pretty good food.You ever eaten there?{

"Yeah, I have once...back in Louisiana.It was good.Wonderful choice, sir."

}I don't suppose you'll tell me what club we're going to, will ya?{

"It's new, you probably haven't heard of it.It's called The Boot."

}Sounds familiar, but I don't remember what kind of place it is.Am I allowed to know?{

"Nope, you're not.You'll see when we get there."Seeing the neon sign for the Outback, she hit the turn signal, then slowed and eased into the lot.Steering the Jeep into a space at the edge of the lot, she switched off the ignition, then turned to Jono."Well, fire up that little image thingy, and let's go.I'm hungry."She slid out of the seat onto the pavement, then waited for Jono to turn on the inducer and get out of his seat.Locking the door, she patted her pocket to make sure she had the keys, then slammed it shut and ambled around the back of the Jeep.

He held out his hand to her, saying }We are on a date, after all...{*and what would I be if I missed a chance to touch you?*}Do you mind asking about our reservation?I would, but...well, I may look average with the inducer, but the voice is still a bit off.It's ok for quick conversations, but I don't want to say more than I have to.{

"Sure, no problem.And you definitely look better than average."She snuck a glance at him, and giggled at the blush covering his image's cheeks."Are you actually blushing under there?"

}Yes, I am.There a problem with that?{He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"No, it's cute.Thanks," she said, nodding in gratitude as he pushed the door open in front of her.She stepped up to the hostess' podium to ask about the reservation, and was told that the table was being cleared and they'd be seated momentarily.The hostess, a girl about her own age, made no attempt to hide the admiring glances she was sending Jono's way.Rather than trying to ignore the girl, Susana simply wrapped her arm securely through his, effectively staking a claim.Meeting the girl's eyes, she communicated the sentiment "He's mine." without uttering a word.She smiled when the girl's stare faltered, then started slightly and looked up as she heard Jono's voice in her mind.

}Wot's all that about?{Deep brown eyes stared down at her with a tinge of puzzlement in them.

}Girl stuff, don't worry 'bout it.She needs a few lessons in discretion.{She smiled beatifically, a picture of innocence.He looked at her skeptically.}What?If she's going to check out the customers, she needs to be a bit less obvious. I could've made a big scene-I've seen it done at some of the restaurants I worked at back home.{

}I'll take your word for that.{He looked up and stepped towards the hostess, who was holding two menus and studiously avoiding looking at him.}I think our table's ready now, if you're willing to leave the battle for alpha female status.{

}It's over, actually.I won...now let's go.{

Once they were safely ensconced in a tiny corner booth, the hostess dropped the menus on the table and mumbled something about a server who would be right with them.They both began to peruse the menus, until Susana looked up and said "You know, why don't we just order one thing...we'd both order steak, I'm not too picky about what cut we get, and it'd be a waste for both of us to order something.What were you thinking of ordering?"He pointed to a medium-sized steak featured on the menu, and she nodded her assent."Sounds good.Now, if our server would just get over here."Almost as soon as she spoke, an attractive blond man, about a year or two older than them, walked up.

"G'day, mates, my name's Adam, and I'll be your server.Can I get you two something to drink?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke, please," said Susana, at the same time as Jono requested a Foster's.The server wrote both drinks down, then looked at Jono as if to decide whether to ask for an ID.Jono concentrated on him briefly, then smirked as he walked off without asking.

"You rat..." Susana shook her head and laughed."You better really appreciate this.I don't _like_ lagers.And I somehow doubt that's what Ms. Frost means by the great potential your powers give you."

}Don't worry, I'll appreciate it.{His image smiled at her across the corner of the table.They sat in companionable silence until Adam returned with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order, miss?"The waiter's smile warmed considerably as he looked at her.She smiled up at him even as she telepathically instructed Jono to go ahead and order their shared meal.She gave the waiter one last smile, then bent her head to sip her drink.

"Yeah, we're going to share this." Jono pointed to the steak platter they'd agreed on.

"How d'you want that?"

"I dunno...How'd you like it, luv?"He faced Susana, reaching across the table's edge to squeeze her free hand.Squeezing back, she turned and beamed at the waiter.

"Medium rare, please.Is that ok with you, Snookums?"

He mumbled assent, then was quietly sullen until the waiter left.}Was "Snookums" really necessary?{

"Nope.But it was lots of fun" She grinned at him."Besides, you called me 'Luv'."

}Yes, but that's...well, not Snookums.{

"Sorry...I promise not to do it again."She squeezed his hand again, then shivered.

}You cold, gel?{

"A little," she admitted, pinching her fingers together to indicate a very small amount.

}Slide over here...I'm very warm.Psionic energy's good for something, you know.{He released her hand and lifted his arm for her to scoot towards him, then settled it over her shoulders.Cuddling into his side, she sniffed appreciatively, then smiled.

"Now **you** smell good."

}Yeah, well...I remember Gayle always liked when I wore cologne.It seemed like a good date preparation activity."

"It was."Almost unconsciously, she reached up to tuck a stray bit of hair behind his ear before sliding her fingertips down the side of his face.He tensed at the contact with his bandages.Lifting her hand, she tapped the end of his nose lightly with the tip of her index finger, then smiled at the look on his image's face.They were still looking at each other when Adam interrupted with their steak.Seeing that she was entirely occupied by her date, he deposited the plate on the table with a halfhearted exhortation to enjoy the meal, then returned to the kitchen to tell the cook more about the hot chick at table 20. 

"Well, shall we eat?" asked Susana with exaggerated enthusiasm."Wow...this is bigger than it sounded on the menu.I see carryout boxes in our future."With that, she slid a little bit away from Jono, freed her hand, and began to cut the steak into small bites.That done, she dropped her hand back into his, then looked down at their joined hands and frowned."I'm not too good at doing stuff with my left hand.I'd give it a try, but...well, I'd end up looking none too presentable, and we're going out after this.Guess what you get to do?"

}I'll take "feed my date her entire meal" for a thousand, Alex.{

"Smartass."She glared at him.

}You know, you smell good too.I'm sure you wouldn't particularly like it if you suddenly...I don't know...smelled like steak, would you now?{

"You wouldn't."

}Want to try me?{He picked up his fork and skewered a bite of steak, then held it menacingly in front of her.

"NOO!I'm sorry, you're not a smartass.You're a complete dumbass..."

}Walked right into that one, didn't I?{He smiled at her again.}You know, if I were watching us, I'd be sick right about now.{

"So would I...isn't it fun?"She grinned, and her dimple made another appearance.

}Woman, I thought you were hungry...{He held the steak-laden fork in front of her mouth, taunting her, until she grabbed his hand and pulled it close enough for her to get the steak.

}I AM!{ she shouted telepathically, then began chewing happily.}'Nother bite, please.I'll share this time.{

}Right then.Who am I to keep you from the meal?{He picked up another piece of steak and held it in front of her lips.She took it, then closed her eyes, chewed, and sent the sensation to him through their joined hands and telepathic link.}Yep, I've definitely missed steak.Can I have some of my beer now?{

Opening her eyes, she made a face at the beer mug."I suppose...but you definitely have to hold that.The idea is to come **out** of the club smelling like beer.Going in like that is a bit of an overachievement...and it's dumb besides."

After they finished the steak, some of the beer, and her diet coke, which he made faces at, they summoned Adam and paid the check.Heading out to the Jeep, he stopped her for a moment.}You sure you're ok to drive?{

"Yeah, of course.I mean, we didn't even have the whole beer between us."He eyed her flushed cheeks suspiciously, but when he checked her mind it was completely clear, so he acquiesced.She hopped into the driver's seat and started the Jeep, turning up the stereo as she waited for him to climb in.When he got in, she was singing along to Sinatra's version of "I've Got the World On a String" and tapping impatiently on the steering wheel."C'mon, let's go!It's 9:00, the Boot's probably packed already." 

As soon as he was in his seat with a seatbelt in place, she backed the Jeep out of its space, then, putting it in drive, she hurried out of the parking lot.10 minutes later, they arrived at a brightly lit parking lot across from a fairly large building situated on the edge of an empty field.Sliding back out of her seat, Susana touched up her lip gloss, then dropped the gloss in her purse and the keys and an ID into her pocket.Sliding the purse under her seat, she locked the door and shut it tightly.Walking around the end of the vehicle, she nearly fell into Jono, who was standing stock-still and looking at the building.

}This is The Boot?{He gave her a stricken look.

"Yes sir it is.See the sign up there?"She gestured to one of the higher signs on the building's side.

}Susana, this's...it's...a..{

"C'mon, spit it out.I know you can."

}This is a _country bar_.{

"And you promised we could go here.Come on, I **swear** it won't kill you."She leaned behind him to lock and close the door, then grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street.Making sparing use of her powers, she managed to get herself and the still-shocked Jono inside the bar, where the smell of cigarettes, whiskey, and beer was strong and the sound of a jukebox made normal conversation difficult.As they entered, the song switched over to a recent top-10 country hit, and she began to rock her hips in time with the beat of the music.Arriving at a slightly less packed area, she turned back to Jono and grasped both of his hands, sending him an entreaty to at least give the place a chance before deciding he hated it.

With a resigned shrug, he agreed.}Alright, I'll try.Can't promise any more than that, but I'll try.{He looked down at her hips, which were moving almost unconsciously, and thought to himself *Mebbe this won't be so bad after all.*Giving him a delighted smile, she turned, intending to try and worm her way further through the crowd.He stopped her.}Let me, I'm bigger...harder t'lose sight of.Just keep a hand over my image inducer, will ya?Wouldn't do for that to get knocked off me.{

He turned, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt one hand go over the image inducer and the index and middle finger of the other hand slip into the waistband of his pants.He threw a mildly shocked look over his shoulder, to which she responded with a mischievous grin and a slight wiggle of her fingers.Cursing to himself, he concentrated on getting through the crowd and ignoring her presence at his back.Eventually they reached a clearer area on the edge of the dance floor, where he was able to stop and turn around.}I'm supposed to be having fun here?{

"Yes, you're supposed to be having fun.And if you aren't, I'm sure we can work something out."She raised an eyebrow, then placed her palms on his shoulders and began swaying to the beat. The difference in their respective heights meant she ended up considerably closer than any junior high principal would approve of.With a mental sigh, he lifted his arms to hold her sides and began to follow her lead in dancing.The bar's DJ played several fast songs, then a slow song.When the opening notes of the slow tune sounded, she visibly paled and hurriedly suggested that they get something to drink.He grasped her hand and pushed his way through the crowd around the dance floor, not stopping until she was pressed to the bar with him behind her.She ordered another Diet Coke, and they waited as the harried bartender poured shots and mixed drinks for the preceding customers.

}You ok there, gel?You look upset.{

"I'm fine, I'll explain later."Her drink arrived, and she drank half of it almost in one gulp.Giving him a small smile, she patted her forehead with the cool napkin and sipped the rest of the beverage.Leaving the empty glass on the bar, she pushed him to turn around and get away from the bar.Knowing he would more than likely miss any verbal commands, she sent him a telepathic message.}Go over there by the side of the dance floor, I just saw some people get up from their table.{Arriving at the still empty table, she sank gratefully into one of the chairs.He sat in the empty seat beside her and rubbed the back of her hand, feeling useless.When the song changed, she seemed to feel better immediately.Reminding himself that she'd promised to explain later, he didn't push the issue.When another slow song came on, he tensed, then relaxed when she had no visible reaction.

A few songs later, she stood and pulled him back onto the dance floor.He was more than a little surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt, over the bandages.He gingerly slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.Squeezing his waist once more, she looked up at him and mouthed "Thanks".He was musing about how content he was just holding her when she reached down and picked up his hand.Pulling it up to the level of her face, she dropped a light kiss on the center of his palm.

He was about to say something to her, when the opening notes of an older slow song began echoing through the club.He stepped farther out onto the dance floor, then stopped and held out a hand to her.}May I have this dance?{

She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, little thoughts of thankfulness and appreciation slipping through her telepathic shields.They stood and swayed together through the first verse.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

At the chorus, he held his hand over her head and spun her lightly. She giggled quietly, then listened to the lyrics of the second verse.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

Sighing, she leaned against Jono.}Hey, Jono?{

}Yes, luv?{

}Think you're up to driving home now?{

}Sure, gel.As soon as this song's over, ok?{

}Sounds good.Want to go for a walk when we get back?I'll explain why I freaked out then.{

}Only if you want to.I can wait for an explanation if you're not up to it tonight.{

}No, I think I can deal.And you deserve an explanation of some sort.{

They continued swaying until the music ended, then he wrapped an arm around her and led her out to the car.Digging the keys out of her pocket, she handed them to him, with a weak admonition to remember what side of the road to stick to.After helping her into her seat, he closed the door, got in on his side, and started the car.She fell asleep on the way home.


	15. Post Date Conversation

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything new here

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything new here.Just Susana.Don't sue, please.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Back at the mansion.12:15 AM.

The Jeep slowed as it wound its way down the driveway, then came to a complete stop outside the garage.Turning the engine off, Jono tilted his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.He straightened, opening his eyes as he reached to open the door.Sliding out, he pocketed the keys and pressed his door closed, then walked to Susana's door and opened it.}Wake up, gel, we're home.{

She snuffled quietly, then jerked her head up abruptly, nearly hitting him in the nose."Huh?What?Oh..yeah, home.Right, sorry." She groaned."Jono, my head hurts.Bad.I don't think I'm up for a walk right now."

}S'ok.It's cold out anyway.You want to just sit in the den for a while?{

"Sounds good, as long as I get to go put on PJ's first.Meet you there in 10," she groaned again and put a hand to the side of her head "No, better make that 15 or 20 minutes."He helped her clamber out of the Jeep, then walked her up to the door and pushed it open in front of her.He accompanied her to the stairway to the girls' dorm, then watched her until she stepped off of the stairs.As soon as she was safely to her floor, he hurried to the basement and threw on his own pajamas.

Arriving in the den, he went to a cabinet under the entertainment center and pulled out a blanket, which he dropped over the arm of the tan leather couch. Picking a magazine out of the basket by the door, he settled down to read and wait.

"is this a private party, or can anyone join?"He looked up to see Susana, clad in satin PJ pants and a white tank top, slumped against the doorframe looking freshly scrubbed and very tired.He leaned forward and dropped the magazine on the coffee table, then sat back and patted the soft leather beside him.

}Have a seat.I swear I won't bite.{

She sat down and gave him a withering glance."Very funny, Starsmore.So, didja have fun tonight?"

}Yes, I actually did.Surprised?{

"Not in the least. I knew you'd enjoy The Boot once you got over the fact that you were at a country bar."She smiled wanly at him, then hugged her arms to herself and began rubbing her arms."Does that offer of warmth still stand?"

}Certainly does.And if you want, there's a blanket down on the end of the couch there.{

"Thought of everything, didn't you?" She stood, walked to the middle of the room and flapped the blanket open, then wrapped it tightly around herself and wobbled carefully back to the couch. Collapsing in a graceless heap on the couch, she gradually inched her way towards his outstretched arm.

}Of course."Be prepared" is a popular phrase here, innit?{

"Maybe if you're a Boy Scout, it is..." She eyed him dubiously."You don't look much like a Boy Scout to me...Nah."

}Why not?I don't look that disreputable, do I?{He gave her a wounded look.

"Not disreputable.You're too sexy for the Boy Scouts."Despite her headache, she had to laugh at his reaction.His eyes widened, and she was sure if he had a jaw it would have dropped."What?You can't say no one's ever told ya you were sexy before.I refuse to believe it."

}Well, yeah...but that was before.{

"Point being?You're still Jono Starsmore, guitarist and master of angst."

He looked at her skeptically, then changed the subject.}You said you were going to explain what went on at the club when we got back here.Still planning on that?{

"Oh, yeah...I did say that, didn't I?"Her blanket wrap was making it difficult for her to remain in an upright seated position- she kept sliding off the edge of the couch, and she squirmed, trying to get into a position she could stay in.Seeing her problem, he reached out and pulled her across his lap.She scowled at him, then settled in when it became apparent he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

}Well?{

"Hold your horses, buddy.I'm trying to think of what I want to say here.Ok, here goes.Did you hear the song that came on right before I started with my little fit?"He shook his head negatively."well, anyway...that was the song my ex Sean and I called "our" song.First time I'd understood the appeal of having a song you shared with someone, you know?"

He stared off at nothing, remembering his life before the accident, before the mansion, back when he was just a promising young musician with a devoted, loving girlfriend.}Yeah, I know the feeling.{Shaking off the wisps of depression that were sliding along the edges of his mind, he concentrated on her.

"Well, I guess I haven't really dealt well with what happened, so that's why I reacted that way to the song."

}What did happen?{

"Oh yeah, I forget I haven't told anyone but Jubes."She proceeded to tell him the same story she'd told Jubilee a few days before.However, this time she'd had a bit to drink, she hadn't had a chance to meditate and calm herself, and she hadn't gotten over the shock of hearing the song.By the time she finished her tale, she had buried her head against his chest and was sobbing.Jono shifted her weight on his lap, then began alternately stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, she sat up and smiled ruefully at him."I'm sorry...I kinda made a mess of your shirt."

}Don't worry about it.It'll wash.{He looked down and almost cringed.*Damn.*There was a large tear spot right over the Nine Inch Nails logo on the shirt's front.*Oh well...**this **-just normal companionship- is worth more than any concert shirt,* he thought, continuing to rub her back.He was so engrossed in his activity that he almost jumped when he looked up and saw her wide brown eyes fixed on him.}Hmmm?{

"Nothin...well, just this."She'd managed to extricate her arm from the blanket.She wrapped it around his neck pulled herself up so they were eye-to-eye.Leaning forward, she rubbed the base of his neck and pressed her nose lightly against his.}Sorry, dear, but unless you want to meet in the Astral Plane, this is the best I can do as far as kisses go...{

}While that sounds like a good idea for some other time, I don't much feel like making the effort.This is definitely nice enough for me,{ The corners of his eyes crinkled, and she returned the smile.He held her until the grandfather clock in the mansion's foyer sounded a deep tone.

"Wow...is it really one o'clock?"

}Fraid so, luv.Think we should go to bed?I mean, our respective beds...unless you'd like otherwise...{He couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his 'voice'.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired...mini-breakdowns really take it outta ya, don't they?"

}Indeed.Want me to carry you to your room so you don't get cold?{He gave her a deceptively innocent look.

"I should slap you, or something.I would if I was devotedly PC...but not having to get cold on the way to bed sounds really good.Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that, if you don't mind."

}It's my pleasure,{ he said, adjusting his arms under her and standing up.}Have you got yer arms free?{She nodded.}Ok, why don't you wrap them around my neck to keep yerself stable.{She complied with his instruction, and he stepped out into the hallway.

When they arrived at her room, she bumped the door open with her feet.He crossed the room to her couch, then laid her down and smoothed the blanket around her.Pressing his nose to hers, he whispered into her mind.}G'night, luv.Sleep tight.{

"You too.I really did have fun...and I liked dancing with you."She smiled sleepily at him.

}Maybe we should try again next week?{

"I'd like that.You can pick what club we go to this time.And hey, we can go for that Chinese food...how are you with chopsticks?"

}Dangerous.I wouldn't put you at such risk.{He stepped back from the couch, watching as she fought to remain awake.}Goodnight, Susana.{

"'Night, Jono.See you in th' mornin'."She gave up the battle to keep her eyes open, and they drifted shut. 

He walked silently from the room, waiting until he was almost to the bottom of the basement stairs before letting himself think of what a surprisingly good time he'd had.*Yeah, that was definitely an experience worth repeating.Now where did I put that laundry basket?This shirt needs to get washed tomorrow.*Stripping off the shirt, he dropped it into the basket and collapsed in an exhausted heap on his bed.


	16. An Interesting Proposition

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Susana and the couch, and I signed up for more classes this morning, so you'd have to wait for y

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Susana and the couch, and I signed up for more classes this morning, so you'd have to wait for your money anyway.Oh yeah, I decided Jubilee's not such a late sleeper as she is in most of the stuff I've read about her.

A/N: Trust me, "snotted" is a word; despite what those dictator people at the dictionary companies would have you believe.My friends and I use it regularly(well, as regularly as it's needed.)

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Saturday morning at the mansion.About 10:45 AM.

taptaptapJubilee knocked softly on the door to Susana's room.Hearing an inarticulate grunt from the general location of the couch, she turned the knob and peeked in."Hey Susana," she stage-whispered, "are you awake?"

"Murgh"

"Was that a word?"Jubilee crossed the room to stand by the couch.

"No.Words...take energy."The lump of blankets squirmed, and after a few minutes Susana's eyes peeked out of a narrow gap in the blankets."Time?"

"It's 10:45."The blankets shifted more, and Susana's head emerged, hair sticking out on one side and flattened to her scalp on the other. 

"Guess I should get up, shouldn't I?"She grimaced and stuck out her tongue in disgust at the idea.

"So how was it?"

"Most of it was great.The restaurant was cool, and I got to embarrass him-called him 'Snookums' in front of the waiter."She giggled at the memory.

"Snookums?You actually called Jono -Mr. Badass metal guitarist- _Snookums_ in public, in front of people, and he didn't, like, fry you?"

"No, he didn't.Absolutely no frying occurred.No Susanas were harmed in the insulting-Jono process."She sliced a hand through the air in a decisive motion."He did sulk at me though.Eh...oh well."

"How'd he react to The Boot?"Jubilee's eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter at the mental image of Jono line dancing.

"Astonishingly well, although I did have to drag him through the door.Once we got in, though, he was...maybe not happy, but he didn't seem to mind too much.Besides, when is Jono ever really happy?"She held her hands up expressively.

"Good point.So what part wasn't so great?"

"Damn, I was hoping you'd missed that.Uhm...well, when we were at The Boot, they played this old song from about a year and a half ago. Bad memories.It was me and Sean's song- excuse me, Sean's and my song.Oh well...screw grammar.It was just not a good thing for me to hear.I kinda had a baby breakdown, and he had to drive home."

"Did you explain it to him?I mean, so he knew what was up."

"Yeah, when we got home, we went and sat in the den for a while...I told him about Sean, and he just let me talk.I feel bad...I kinda snotted all over the front of his shirt, and I know it was one of the ones he really likes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...where exactly were you sitting that he ended up with you crying into the front of his shirt?"

Susana looked down and mumbled something unintelligible."What was that?"

"On his lap" she repeated in a tiny voice.

Jubilee giggled, then gave in to her laughter."You were,"gasp"sitting on his,"gasp" lap, and you feel,"gasp"**_BAD_** for crying into his shirt?"She kept laughing, tears rolling down her face.Calming, she continued."Susana, he's a guy, and not just any guy, but a 19-year-old, enforcedly celibate one...do you really think he cares more about the shirt than about a chance to have some hot chick sit on his lap?Doubt it!"

"Ok, I see what you're saying.But I still feel bad about getting stuff on his shirt, although you're right, it was worth it.He has a nice lap to sit on.So...what do you think he'd say if I were to ask him to dinner on me...say, maybe at that sweet bluesy restaurant in town?"

"I think if he had half as much fun as you seem to have, he'll jump at the offer.You gonna let him pick where you guys go after?"

"I dunno...maybe.Do you think there's still any breakfast to be had around here?"She pushed the blankets down around her waist and untangled her legs.

"There probably is...but you might want to go shower first.You're lookin' rough."She indicated Susana's hair.

"Right.I'll go do that, and then I want food.But I'm not putting on real clothes to get it.I think I want to wear boxers all day today."She stood and stretched, arching her back."I'll stop and get you as soon as I get dressed again, ok?"With that, she hurried Jubilee out of the room, then grabbed all her shower necessities for the world's fastest-ever shower.She towel-dried her hair, then threw on the boxers and a tank top and leapt down the hall to Jubilee's room.

"Ready to go?I'll race ya!"She took off, and arrived in the kitchen only a few seconds before Jubilee.Slowing to a dignified pace, she walked to the fridge and began rooting through it for something appealing.Not finding anything, she reached into the freezer and poked about until she found a frozen burrito, which she wrapped in a paper towel and threw in the microwave.She then stood back and watched the microwave carousel intently- so intently, in fact, that she completely missed Angelo and Jono's entry.She jumped at a low whistle from the door, then relaxed when she saw Angelo lounging against the kitchen island.

"Niiice boxers, chica.Very...wild."He gave her another leering glance, admiring the zebra-print silk of her boxers.

"Oh, kiss my...never mind," she trailed off, noticing Jono behind him in the hallway.

}You know, gel, that's quite an interesting proposition{ Jono sent the thought to her, winking at her visible surprise and her alarm as she wondered if Angelo had caught the comment.}Don't worry, this is a private conversation.{

}It better be.{*Susana, you have to ask him now or you'll completely lose your nerve*}What are you doing tonight?{

}Nothing specific.Why?{he raised both eyebrows inquisitively.

}I thought I'd offer to reciprocate after last night-everything's on me this time.There's a blues-theme restaurant in town that looks pretty cool, and it's even a 'mutant friendly' place.Kinda more formal, though.{

}Sounds great.What time?{

"Hey, hey, hey," Angelo spoke up."I know you two are doin' the little psionic conversation thing, but do ya think you could keep it public?I don't like the icky thoughts you might be havin'.My fragile mind don't need to be exposed to any of that kinda thing."

"Ange, you've got enough icky thoughts for all of us together, so no lectures from you.Anyway, Jono...how's 7 work for you?"

}Sounds great. Meet you in the entryway at 7.{

"Right."She turned to the microwave as it beeped its readiness."No more talking, I'm hungry and my food is ready."She carried her plate over to the bar, where she sat down beside Jubilee and began munching happily on her burrito.

Angelo shrugged and opened the cabinet, searching for anything that looked appealing.At the moment, the only appealing things in the kitchen were the two girls sitting at the bar."Susana, chica, you mind if I take one of those burritos?"

"Nah, go 'head.They're cheap.So how about you- what are you up to today?"She dropped the burrito back on the plate and wiped cheese from the corner of her mouth.

"I dunno...thought I'd train for a while, then maybe watch a movie or somethin.Y tu?"

Susana started to respond, then stopped and sent a private thought to Jono.}You up for company tonight?I'd like to invite Ange and Jubes, if you don't mind.{

}Go ahead, I'm sure they'd love to get off campus.{Privately, he wondered *Why is she interested in me?She's happy, considerate, physically normal, and reasonably well adjusted...basically everything I'm not.What's the attraction here?*He turned his attention outward, concentrating on Susana and what she was saying.

"...so, do you guys want to go?"She had just finished speaking.

"Sure, that sounds really cool.What do you think I should wear?" said Jubilee. Angelo shrugged his assent, adding "Sí, that sounds alright." 

"Try to contain the enthusiasm there, Ange.I dunno, Jubes, want to go look?"She popped the last bite of her burrito into her mouth, then stood and walked around the bar to put her plate in the sink.Jubilee finished her cereal, slurped down the milk, and passed the bowl to Susana, pointing at the sink.Waving to the guys, she followed Susana out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Ten minutes later, the inside of Jubilee's room looked like her closet had exploded, and Susana's room wasn't much better.Clothes were scattered all over the floor and furniture, and the girls kept scurrying back and forth across the hallway.Eventually, the two decided on their outfits, and after a long exchange of compliments, they changed into workout clothes and headed for the gym.


	17. Blues Clubs and Aqua

Disclaimer: I own Susana and the barflies Julie and Caroline

Disclaimer: I own Susana and the barflies Julie and Caroline.Susana's dress is TO2 by Todd Oldham, and if anyone were to give me one, I'd be the happiest girl in the world...not that I'm suggesting that or anything.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Saturday evening, 6:45

Susana ran a brush through her hair one last time, then clipped a jeweled barrette into her hair as she yelled across the hall at Jubilee."Ready to go?"Stepping back from the mirror, she gave herself a final once-over as she waited for the response.

"Yeah, I guess.God, I look like such a kid beside you." Jubilee said as she looked at Susana's dress -a red, black, yellow and orange fire-print strapless affair- then back at her own outfit.

"Shhh...you do not.You look great."She indicated Jubilee's black top and patterned hot pink skirt."I'm so glad you could wear that shirt.I knew there had to be a reason I'd kept it around after I grew out of it."

Jubilee smiled at her, then raised an eyebrow."My, my...you're looking quite saucy tonight.Ange and I are going to have to ask you two to refrain from gratuitous groping...fragile young minds and all that."She winked.

Susana slanted a disbelieving look at Jubilee."You and Angelo...fragile young minds.Sorry honey, but that just falls outside the realm of possibility."Adjusting the position of her dress bodice, she picked up her purse and walked to the door."And besides, who says he **wants** to grope me?"

"You didn't see him this morning while you were getting your burrito and talking to Ange.Our resident keeper of the angst was having some decidedly un-angsty thoughts, and they seemed to center on your boxers.There were definitely some groping impulses there.Shall we go?"

"Right...tell me that right before we leave so I think about it all evening.Thanks, Jubes.You're a _great_ friend."She laughed as she turned off the light.

The two girls chatted brightly all the way to the mansion entryway where Angelo and Jono were waiting."¿Hola, chicos.Listosir?"

}Wot'd she just say, mate?{Jono sent the thought to Angelo, who nearly laughed at the expression of complete confusion on his friend's face.

}She said "Hello, guys.Ready to go?"{ thought Angelo in response."Sì, chica.Somoslistosir.Shall we go?"

She smiled and switched to English, much to the relief of Jubilee and Jono."Sure, let's go.I got keys to one of the bigger Jeeps today so we don't have to squish together too tightly."

}That might not be so bad...y'look wonderful, gel{said Jono.He was rewarded with a blush and a smile.

}Thank you.You look great too.Glad to see you sticking with the leather pants.They're...nice.{She smiled at the look he gave her, then reached down and picked up his hand.Finding that this was entirely to his liking, he left it there.

"Excuse me, amantes...but can we go?Some of us are hungry."Angelo grinned at her discomfiture, then turned to Jubilee."Jubecita, you look quite nice."At her shocked look, he grinned again."Can't have our friend Jono over there taking a monopoly on the charm and compliments tonight.Susana, you look lovely too."

"Gracias, Angelo...now let's go."She opened her purse and held up a set of keys."Who wants to drive?I would, but these shoes make it difficult."

"I'd like to drive, if you don't mind." said Angelo, directing the comment towards his friend.

}Go ahead, I don't mind.{

Susana handed the keys over with no small measure of trepidation, then closed her purse and reached for Jono's hand again.}Are we going to die on the way there?{

}We should be fine...he's a good driver, just likes to go too fast.{Jono squeezed her hand in reassurance, then they followed Angelo and Jubilee out to the car.

After what ended up being only a mildly harrowing ride into town, they arrived at the restaurant.After climbing out of the car, the four entered the restaurant and were seated.They ordered, and the food arrived quickly-pasta all around, with a small order of fettuccine alfredo that Jono had begged Susana to share with him.After the meal, they listened to the restaurant's piano player and blues singer for a while so that Angelo could have a cigarette.Susana stole a few puffs from it, and those, too, were shared with Jono.

"You're making me take up bad habits again...the fettuccine, the cigarette...such a bad influence."She tsk'ed softly, then laughed at his expression."I was kidding, Jono.Trust me, if I really don't want to do something, I'm not likely to do it, regardless of how persuasively you ask.So, have you decided where we're going after this?"

}Well, I had thought maybe that one metal club on the outskirts of Boston...{He began, before being cut off by an anguished wail

"NOOO...please, Jono, don't make us go there, not when I'm dressed like this.I wouldn't have any fun."

}Right, as I was saying, I **had** thought that club, but I think we're all better dressed for one of the more mainstream nightclubs around here.What do you guys say we go to Aqua?{

"That'd be great, Jono my man...but have you forgotten that Ange and I are both under 18?" said Jubilee, who'd been surprisingly subdued throughout the meal.

}Yes, but you're under 18 and out with two telepaths who could probably influence the people at the door enough to get you in.I mean, I did manage to get m'self a beer last night at dinner.{

"Well then...I wasn't aware of that little fact.Sounds great, let's go to Aqua."

Susana paid their bill, then they all trooped back out to the car.Angelo drove again, and 15 minutes later they were at the door of Aqua.Susana grabbed Angelo's hand and joined the short queue at the door.When they got to the bouncer, she used her telepathy to convince him that Angelo's ID- an obvious fake which listed his name as Juan Valdez and claimed he was 25- was authentic, and that they should both be allowed into the club.After making it through the door, they paused off to the side to wait for Jono and Jubilee.

"So, _Juan_, where exactly did you _get_ that shady thing?I've seen better fakes made in people's basements."

"Chica, calm down.I got it back home.Only used it to buy cigarettes, and no one really cares who's buying there anyway.It didn't have to be really convincing."

"Riiight...think in the future you can just set your image inducer to make you look about 30?Then we won't have to deal with this anymore."Just then, Jono and Jubilee approached.They seemed to be having a disagreement about something or other.

}Next time, just don't talk, ok?I could've convinced him not to bother asking for ID...getting him to look at one of my ID's and think he's seeing you is a bit tougher.{

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I didn't know that."

}So am I.{

"Get bent, Sparky."Jubilee huffed off towards the dance floor.

"Ange, she _is_ your date...maybe you should go try and calm her down.I would, but I think she might get mad at me-I mean, I'm **his** date, you know?"

"Sì, I'll follow her.You guys just want to send us a message when you're ready to go?"

"Sounds like a plan.See you later!"At that, Angelo walked off into the crowd, looking for Jubilee.

}Problems at the door?{ Susana sent the thought to him telepathically, since it wasn't a conversation that she particularly wanted the club staff overhearing.

He sent her an aggrieved glance.}Yeah.I thought I'd just convince the bouncer that Jubes looked old enough not to card, but she seemed to think talkin' t'the bloke was a good idea.{

The look she gave him was only mildly censurious.}You know her...she's Jubilee.Of course she thought talking to him was a good idea.Oh well, at least you got in.{She perked up as she heard the music filtering in from the dance floor."Shall we go dance?This's a really cool song."

}Sure, gel, lead the way.{She did, pulling him along behind her as she wove through the crowds and onto the dance floor.After finding a clear spot, she began to sway her hips to the beat of the song, an upbeat Latin tune.Smiling up at him, she grabbed his hands and tried to make him join her.When he didn't, preferring instead to stand stock still with an indulgent look on his face, she shook her head at him.

}You know, I didn't tell you earlier how much I like that dress.It's very...appealing.{

Noticing which part of the dress his attention seemed focused on, she smacked his arm lightly.}You **would** think so, wouldn't you?If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to run to the ladies' room now.My shoe is threatening to draw blood.Time for preventative band-aid application, I'll be right back.{

She darted off to the side of the dance floor, then limped through the crowd to the bathroom.Miraculously, there was no line, so she went in and sat down on the edge of a couch which was tucked beside the wall and hidden behind a fake plant.Positioned there, she was in the perfect position to hear the conversation of two girls who came in about a minute after her.

"Ohmygod, Julie, did you SEE that guy out there?The brown haired one in leather pants and the white shirt?" said the first girl.She looked about 18, incredibly thin and angular, and her long blonde hair was anchored in a high ponytail atop her head.

"Damn straight I saw him...wonder who **he's** going home with..." Susana saw the girl raise a speculative eyebrow at her friend's reflection.This girl looked older, and had a mass of curly medium-brown hair which was perilously close to overwhelming her round face entirely.

"Caroline, you just put that thought out of your mind, cause I guaran-damn-tee he's not goin' home with either of us.He was watchin' some short chick in a really sweet dress walk off.The way he was lookin' at her...looked like he wouldn't mind just dragging her straight outta here.He wasn't even lookin' at the people around him, it was all her."

The darker haired girl scowled for a moment, then brightened."Did you see that one kid out there dancing with the girl in pink and black?He's nothin' to sneeze at either...and I was watchin him dance earlier- he can **really** move.I mean, he dipped his date backwards and picked her up without a problem...It was really impressive."

"Why don't you just concentrate on the guys who aren't here with someone.Much less likely to get your ass kicked that way."The blonde- Julie, Susana remembered- stepped back from the mirror and turned to her friend."You ready to go?"At the other girl's nod, she pulled the door open and walked out.

Susana remained where she was on the couch for about 5 minutes, laughing to herself.*Oh, doesn't it just figure that the one time I go out with someone who thinks he's ugly, he gets commented on by a couple of barflies.I **have** to tell him about that.But I think i'll keep the whole noticeable staring thing to myself for now.*She stood, band-aids securely in place, and followed the girls' path out toward the dance floor.


	18. Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer: I own Susana, nobody else

Disclaimer: I own Susana, nobody else.Lifehouse owns the song "Hanging By a Moment, which I feel permitted to use since I went and saw them with MB20 and Everclear.Anyone who knows a proper way to dance to the aforementioned song is welcome to clue me in.I really have no idea how you dance to it.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Aqua.Saturday evening, about 9:00 PM

Susana stepped back onto the dance floor just as a song ended, so she was able to get back to where Jono stood with relative ease.Sidling up behind him, she bumped him with her hip, smiling as his indignant expression changed to one of amused exasperation when he realized who she was.

}Have a good trip?{ he inquired.}I really don't see why you gels wear shoes that try t'hurt you.It's not very smart, you know.{

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did.Apparently you and Angelo are getting quite a bit of attention.And I'll explain the shoe logic later."

}Oh, shite...should we be goin' soon, then?If we're gettin' attention, I mean?{

"Absolutely not...I meant a good sort of attention.The 'wow, did you see that guy' kind of attention."

}Yeah, well...I do have th'image inducer on,{ he noted sardonically.}Doubt I'd be worthy of any kind of positive attention without it.{

Susana didn't dignify that with a verbal response.Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down so his eyes were on a level with hers.Dropping a kiss on his bandages, right where his lips would have been, she sent a thought into his mind.}You're worthy of _all kinds_ of positive attention.Double entendre **completely** intended.{

Jono was quite sure that if he had a mouth, it would've just gone dry.If it hadn't at the kiss, it definitely would've at her next words.

}You up for company tonight after we get home?{Giving him a meaningful look, she leaned forward against his chest.

}Err...yeah.That would be...great.{*Smooth, Starsmore._Real_ smooth.Now you just have to not embarrass yourself before you get home.*

Just then, Susana felt a tap on her shoulder.Turning, she saw Jubilee and Angelo trying to wipe the amused, slightly awkward expressions from their faces after finding their friends in such a position.She stepped back to Jono's side and wrapped an arm around his waist."Hey, guys, you having fun?"She smiled a bit too brightly as she said it.

"Yeah, this place is great!I gotta go out with telepaths more often, if all the 18 and over places are this cool."Susana was glad to see that Jubilee seemed to have regained her normal high spirits.

"How about you, Ange?You're lookin' a little peaked there.Too much dancing?"She smiled at his surprised expression."I heard a couple of girls talkin' about you in the bathroom.They thought you were really hot, and one of 'em seemed very impressed with your moves.Shall we dance?I'd like to see said moves for myself."He held out a hand, and she took it.He whisked her off into the surrounding crowd as a new song started, leaving Jono and Jubilee standing awkwardly on the floor.

}D'you want anything to drink, Jubes?{ventured Jono.

"Sure, that'd be great.Ange is a surprisingly good dancer.I hadn't realized how much of a sweat I'd worked up out there."She wiped one hand across her brow, then gave him a concerned look."You feelin' ok, Sparky?You don't look so hot..."

}Yeah, I'm fine.Susana just said somethin' that surprised me, is all.Soo...sounds like you and Ange were gettin' kind of friendly out there.Wot's goin' on with that?{

Jubilee looked down and blushed, then turned away from him.She leaned across the bar and ordered a drink, then turned back to him while she waited."Well, I dunno really...but Ange is being...not very Ange-like.I'm not too sure what to make of it.He's being..._nice_, and _flirty_."

}Well, Jubes, you are growin' up.He must've noticed.{His eyes crinkled in a grin.}You enjoyin' yerself?{

"Yeah, I think I am."She turned back to the bar, where the bartender had reappeared with her drink.The song was ending, and she looked out at the floor for Angelo and Susana.Spotting them she turned to Jono."Tell them where we are, will ya?I don't want to have to start waving my arms like a fool."

Jono turned towards the dancers leaving the floor, scanning for Susana or Angelo so he could tell them to come to the bar.Finding Susana, he sent her the message, adding }Tell Ange, will ya, gel?{

Moments later, Angelo and Susana separated from the crush of people and joined Jubilee and Jono at the bar."You couldn't get him to dance either, Jubes?"Susana smiled, emphasizing her flushed skin, then reached for Jubilee's drink."May I?"Jubilee pushed the drink towards her and she sipped from it."Thanks, Jubes. I gotta say I'm impressed with you if you can keep up with this guy...my _aged and infirm_ butt is completely worn out."She stuck out her tongue, crossed her eyes, and let her head roll back in a mockery of fatigue.

"Jubecita, may I have this dance?"Angelo ignored Susana and extended a long fingered hand towards his so-called date.Sighing, she took it and followed him back into the milling crowd after instructing Susana to go ahead and finish the drink.

"You enjoying yourself?" Susana inquired over the edge of the glass.Jono raised an eyebrow, and she realized he hadn't been able to hear what she'd said.She sent the thought to him.

}Yes, actually, I am.Going out with you seems to be a good idea.{

}Damn straight it is._Everybody_ wants to hang out with me, 'cause I'm _the coolest_.Not that I'm, you know, **conceited** or anything.{She grinned impudently at him.}Come on, you know you want to laugh.{

}Who says I'm not?{He picked up her hand and pulled her towards him, wrapping one long arm around her back.}How about you, gel...having fun?{She looked up at him and nodded earnestly, eyes wide with surprise.

}Of course I'm having a good time.Believe it or not, you're a fun guy, Mr. Starsmore.But, as a favor to me, do you think you could keep the alpha-male possessive gestures to a minimum in the future?You know, restrain yourself from pulling me across the floor and all that?Not that it wasn't fun, but...well, I'm none too steady in these shoes.{As if to emphasize her words, someone in the crowd bumped her in the back and she thumped heavily against Jono's chest.}Whoa, sorry bout that.See what I mean?{

}Don't be sorry...I'm not.{She looked up at him in mild surprise.*He's actually being flirtatious...what's up with this?Might as well make the best of it while it's here.*stretching up on tiptoe, she pressed another light kiss to his image's lips, then bumped the tip of her nose against his."That, Sir, is the logic behind the shoes.Platforms solve lots of height difference problems.Ok, so it helps if you're leaning against the bar and making yourself easier to reach, but still...the shoes are at least partially responsible."

Just then, the DJ came over the club's sound system and announced that they were winding down for the night, so he expected to see everyone out on the dance floor.Steadying herself, Susana looked out at the dance floor."If they play a good song, will you come dance with me?"Jono weighed the odds of that happening, then nodded when he concluded that the odds of a song he considered good getting played **here** were slim to none.Straining to hear the song, he slumped when he caught the intro.Extending his hand with a resigned, 'I lost my gamble' air, he took her hand and began winding his way through the bar patrons.

Susana cocked her head, trying to hear the lyrics the raspy-voiced singer was singing.They passed under a speaker, and she paused for a minute, tugging on Jono's hand to halt him.

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Recognizing the song, she turned from the speaker and nodded for him to continue.Reaching a group of people dancing, she and Jono followed their lead and began dancing, or more accurately swaying, to the music. As the song ended, Jono pulled Susana close in a hug.}You about ready t'go, gel?{Without looking up or separating from him at all, Susana nodded into his chest.

}Yeah...you want to both try and find Ange and Jubes?{

}Sounds good, although I'm pretty sure that if we find one, we find both.There's a little something going on there.{He crinkled as she jerked her head up to look at him.

"What?!?"

}Yep...apparently he's noticed that she's grown up.She doesn't seem to mind too much.{

A/N-yeah, but it seems Marvel hasn't.Do they remember being 14 and how much it sucked?I do.Obviously they do not, or they would've let Jubilee grow up some in the past however many years.End rant. 

}Well then...{ She reverted back to telepathic speech.Her verbal outburst proved how surprised she'd been at his pronouncement.}Ok, found Angelo.You're right, Jubes is with him, and they'll meet us outside the door.Shall we?{

He followed her as she meandered through the crowd and out the door, and was surprised when she pulled a slightly bent cigarette from a pocket of her bag, holding it lightly between pursed lips as she pawed through the bag for a matchbook.

}Where'd you get that?{

}Did you really think Angelo was the only delinquent student at the academy?Wasn't too rough...he just thinks I was maybe bein' a little more friendly than usual, nothing he'd act on, though.{She was laughing at him as she bent her head and cupped her hands around the match, then tossed it to the ground beside her.}Besides, honey, I was born in N'awlins, just like Gambit.The city kinda breeds pickpockets an' thieves an' such.Somethin' in the water, I think.Do you want any of this?{ Exhaling, she waved her cigarette hand in the air and reached for his hand with the other.

}I definitely wouldn't object.I feel like I'm imposing though, getting in your mind.Are you sure you don't mind?{

}As long as you don't get up there and start poking around at random, I'm fine with it.{She quieted and inhaled, then sent the sensations- the taste of the smoke, thefeel of it in her mouth and throat, the slightly scratchy feeling as it hit her lungs, even the feel of holding the lit cigarette to her lips- all to his mind.

}Thanks.{

}Don't mention it.Especially since Ange isn't aware of my illegal tendencies just yet.{She dropped the half-smoked cigarette and ground it out under one of her platforms, then smirked as the subject of her statement showed up pulling a re-enthused Jubilee along behind him.

"Do we **hafta** go now?"whined Jubilee.

"Sorry Jubes, but you and Ange still have to deal with curfew...I think Emma's given up on us old folks."

"Susana, amante, you're **definitely** not old folks."Angelo said, giving her his most winning smile.

"You know, you're right.'Old folks' wouldn't have been able to steal one of your smokes right outta your pocket."She giggled as he pulled the pack out and cursed softly in Spanish as he realized she was telling the truth.

}If you two are done, we can go anytime now.{Jono interjected.

"Ok, Amigo, got the keys right here...umm..maybe here?No.Madre de Dios!"Angelo was starting to get upset when Susana reached into her bag and pulled out a key ring.

"You want these, Skin?"She tossed the keys across the space between the mutants, and he caught them with ease, stretching his hand a bit flatter and wider to improve his chances.Without a word, he turned and walked to the Jeep.She followed meekly, then Jono and Jubilee shrugged and fell into step behind the two.The ride home was fairly quiet, as Angelo drove, Jubilee fiddled with the radio, and Susana leaned against Jono's warmth.When they arrived back at the mansion, Susana stopped Angelo before he could go in."I didn't mean to piss you off.Sorry if I did."

"It's ok, chica, I was just thinkin' about things.No soy enojado.Don't worry about it."And having said that, he loped off after Jubilee, who was headed to the girls' dorm.Susana turned to Jono.

}You still up for company?{

}Of course.After you, my lady.{he bowed deeply, and she laughed.

}You are aware you're not required to play the courtly English gentleman all the time, right?{ She tossed the thought out as she walked to the boys' dorm outside entrance.

}You think I'm playing a role?{He sounded upset, and she stopped at the door to reassure him.

}Of course not.I think you mean what you say, but you're not required to say everything you do.{He pushed the door open behind her, then nudged her through it and towards the basement.

After a stumbling, profanity- and threat- laden trip down the basement stairs, she was in the basement, on what she supposed was a level floor beneath the layers of bottles, magazines, papers, and clothes.Stumbling to the chair she'd nearly fallen over the other day, she braced herself on one elbow and used her free hand to unbuckle her shoes.Slipping off of the high platforms, she set them on the stairs and walked to Jono."You know you're going to have to help me out here, right?I ditched the shoes so I had some chance of walking across the floor down here without dying...so the height thing is an issue again..."

She started briefly at an unexpected mental intrusion- he was urging her to join him on the Astral Plane.After a moment's thought, she was standing on a milky white runway in the middle of a vast empty darkness.Someone else's thought nudged her mind, and she turned to see Jono as he would have been had his powers not manifested so dramatically.He spoke, and she saw his lips move at the same time as she heard his voice in her head. 

"I'll help you out, provided you get closer to me, gel."He held out both arms in invitation.She took a hesitant step toward him, then two more decisive steps.Then, suddenly, she was in his arms, and all consideration of the strangeness of the Astral Plane was gone, abandoned in favor of paying attention to Jono and the fact that yes, he seemed to be a very good kisser, at least in this situation.She stepped back, shaking her head.

"This is nice, but rather...not private.I don't like that Emma could show up any moment.I like her, but in a parenty/authority figure-ish way.You know, how you don't want your favorite teacher to know what you do when you and your sweetie are alone?Shall we adjourn to the real world?I promise it'll be worth your while."She looked up at him, scoring lines on her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited for his answer.

Then, suddenly, she was plunged back into the darkened basement and Jono-the physical Jono- was there as well.They collapsed onto his bed, and she was suddenly much less concerned about possible interruptions.


	19. Concessions to Modesty and The Walk Of S...

Disclaimer: I own Susana, nobody else

Disclaimer: I own Susana, nobody else.Incubus owns the song Drive, and it's very sweet.Everyone should buy the CD, cause Incubus rocks.J

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The Mansion.Sunday morning, about 10:30 AM.

Susana woke to an unfamiliar room and an equally unfamiliar warmth at her back.Glancing at the glowing bedside clock, she noticed that it was 10:30.*Damn.Everyone else is gonna be awake, and I'm gonna have to get to my room without anyone seeing me.I don't think I could stand the harassment if Ange or Jubes sees me...or, dear God...Ms. Frost.If she sees me, I can kiss my ass goodbye.*Swinging her legs out of the bed, she mused about how comfortable it was compared to the couch.*I really gotta get myself an actual bed...*

Standing, she stretched her arms to the ceiling, then grabbed Jono's discarded shirt from the night before and threw it on over her string bikinis as a concession to modesty- not hers, but his.She knew that spending the years from age 10 to 17 in New Orleans had given her a much more relaxed outlook on nudity and the human body than most people, as had her half Mexican heritage, but she tried not to draw unnecessary attention to that.Walking across the room to the couch, she picked up the guitar leaning against the cushions and settled it across her thighs, then pulled the pick from the strings near the top of the fretboard, and began to pluck out the notes of a song. Getting into the proper rhythm of notes, she sang softly to herself, trying not to wake up Jono.
    
    _Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there _
    
    _With open arms and open eyes yeah _
    
    _Whatever tomorrow brings, _
    
    _I'll be there, I'll be there _
    
     
    
     
    
     

She finished the song, mouthing the words under her breath so as not to disturb the still sleeping occupant of the bed.Smiling at how well she'd remembered the tune, she set the guitar aside as she heard a rustling behind her.Turning, she smiled at Jono, who had rolled onto his stomach and was looking up at her through one sleep-filled eye."Good mornin', Honey.Sleep well?"

}Yes, I did...must've been tired.Imagine that.{He pushed himself up on his elbows, then scratched his head in a mock-puzzled gesture.}How about you?Feeling alright?{

"Course I am.Last night...and this morning," she added "was nice.Thank you."She looked down at the shirt she was wearing and blushed, then waved a hand at it."Do you mind?I couldn't find my dress."

}Seems to me I should be thanking you.No, I don't mind.Your dress,{ he rolled over again and dragged something out from under the blanket he'd been laying on, then rolled back to his stomach.}is right here, and looking a bit the worse for wear.{

"Or lack thereof."

}That, too.{He conceded.}Wot song were yer just playin'?{

"Drive, by Incubus.Why?"She regarded him quizzically.

}It was pretty...I didn't know yer played.{

"yep...have since I was about 15.I wanted to be like Joan Jett.Did you know your accent is stronger when you've just woken up?"

}Blackhearts fan, eh?Yes, I knew that.So's yers...although in yer case, you basically just talk slower.{

"Well, it's not like I have a definite accent from anywhere.You go learn English from someone with a Spanish accent and we'll see how clear some of your words end up being, especially after livin' in Australia, New Orleans, and Texas.Any accent I may have had has been mixed up quite thoroughly."She shrugged and walked towards the bed."Oh well.If I'd picked up accents from everywhere I've lived, I'd be impossible to understand.Kinda like you are when you're sleepy or..._excited_."She winked at him.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she leaned over to press a kiss to Jono's forehead, then grabbed her dress and slipped it up her legs almost to her hips.Stopping, she stood and unbuttoned the shirt.Pulling it off, she dropped it behind her on Jono's head and slid the dress up the rest of the way."Well, hon, I think I'm gonna go shower and get fresh clothes...but first I gotta do the 'Walk of Shame', y'know?I'll see ya at lunch."She leaned back across the bed to kiss him one more time, then began the unsafe journey across the basement floor and up the stairs.

Stepping into the hallway of the boys' dorm, Susana sent a silent prayer to the powers that be that she wouldn't see anyone.She slipped quietly through the halls, and when she arrived unseen at her door, she sagged against it in relief.As she did this, the door across the hall opened and Jubilee bounded out.Susana groaned.*Oh, _shit_.I'm caught.*"Mornin' Jubes."*Don't turn around, Bliss.You're caught already, might as well not give her anything else to talk about.*

"Well, well, well...have fun last night?" said Jubilee, grinning broadly.

"Yeah...quite a lot of fun.Jono and I fell asleep sitting on the couch downstairs."***Blatantly** obvious, Susana...you know you can do better than that.*To her surprise, Jubilee seemed to buy the explanation.

"Well, I'm gonna go eat some breakfast.See you later!"And with that, she bounded off towards the kitchen, leaving Susana gaping at her retreating back.Turning to the door, Susana shrugged and pushed through the door.A long shower was sounding better and better.


	20. The Wrath of The Mustard!

Disclaimer: I own Susana, my roommate uses the phrase 'Crazy wild monkey love' , and the girls at the Bad Girl Swirl message b

Disclaimer: I own Susana, my roommate uses the phrase 'Crazy wild monkey love' , and the girls at the Bad Girl Swirl message boards introduced me to the phrase "Walk of Shame", so the definition is theirs.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The Mansion. Sunday afternoon, about 1:00 PM.

After a very long and enjoyable shower, and an hour of uninterrupted reading time, Susana decided to go investigate lunch.Pulling on a pair of track pants and a shirt she'd stolen from her father before moving out, she ran her hands through her still-damp hair and padded downstairs.On the way, she bumped into Jubilee heading upstairs.

"Hey Susana, where ya headed?"

"Thought I'd go see if Jono's up for lunch...how about you?

"Well, Angelo and I went and practiced in the biosphere for a while, and now I'm going to shower before I go get lunch.So I'll see you in the kitchen, probably."Jubilee continued on her way, leaving Susana to walk to the empty kitchen alone.After making a sandwich- half sans mustard- she wrapped it in a paper towel and walked to the basement door.

taptap "Jono, can I come down?"At his mental assent, she pulled the door open and stepped onto the top stair."Do you think there's any chance of this staircase getting cleared off any time soon?Cause I'm not overly fond of the idea of broken bones."She held the sandwich in one hand and gripped the banister with the other one until she was safely on the floor of the basement.She looked around, then broke out laughing when she saw where he was."You planning on getting up ever?"

}Not if you come visit me down here...with lunch to share and everything.{ He still hadn't moved from his position-flat on his back, sprawled across the bed.

"Come on, get up...don't you hafta go train or somethin'?Somehow I doubt Emma and Sean would accept 'Well, I was up late making crazy wild monkey love, so I'm too tired to train now' as an excuse."She set the sandwich on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed.

}'Crazy wild monkey love'?That sounds...traumatic.{

"Was it?" she gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.

}Definitely not.{He reached up and pulled her down beside him on the bed, where she proceeded to tickle his side.Capturing her wrists in his left hand, he raised an eyebrow at her.}How about that lunch now?{

"Oh, you...." Her protests died away in a fit of giggling, as he tickled her side with his free hand. 

}So, how was the...what was it you called it?The Walk of Shame?{

"Quite good, actually.Didn't see anyone till I got to the door of my room; then I saw Jubilee.Weird thing is, she didn't say anything.I'm a bit confused about that."

}Well, at least she's the only one you saw.Wouldn't want anyone knowing you'd been here all night,{ he noted sardonically.}OW! What was that for{He rubbed the top of his head, where she'd smacked him.

"That was for making an asinine comment."She glared at him.

}Well, you were the one who referred to it as the Walk of Shame, so I don't see how I offended you.{He looked on in surprise as she rolled onto her back and began howling with laughter.

"Jono, the term 'Walk of Shame' is an expression- when you stay at someone's place and have to get back to your place when you're still in clothes from the night before...bedhead and smeary makeup-both of which I had this morning- are optional.It doesn't mean I'd be ashamed for people to know about me and you."She reached over and poked him in the side for emphasis.

*Alright, Starsmore.Don't know how y'did it, but you've got a pretty girl who's definitely interested in yer sorry self.*he was pondering things along this vein when she poked him in the side again.

"You want any of the sandwich?Half of it is no mustard...since it's such a sin against food."She stuck her tongue out at him.

}Yes, I'd like that very much...and don't stick that out at me unless you plan t'use it.{He held up an arm to protect himself from her halfhearted smack.

"I left myself wide open for that one, didn't I?Oh well...on to lunch."Reaching for the sandwich, she unwrapped it and peeled one slice of bread up."Ok, this is the mustardy half...I'll play nice and wait to eat that."Picking up the other half, she took a bite, balanced the paper towel on her knee and reached for Jono's hand.Ignoring her hand, he moved the paper towel from her knee to a shelf at the head of the bed, then rolled to his side and pulled her toward him.

}Sheets need t'be changed anyway.Might as well have a good excuse.Can't sleep with crumbs in m'bed, can I now?{

"Good point."She squirmed closer and took another few bites of the sandwich.}You better be enjoyin' this...I'm in a bit of an awkward position for eatin'.{

}Don't you worry, gel.I'm definitely enjoying myself.{

}How impressive...double entendre.I didn't think ya had it in you, Mister Starsmore.{She twisted her upper body around to face him, then kissed one of his bandages.Laughing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then brushed the place where she'd kissed him with the pad of her thumb.}Sorry, missed a spot there.You had crumbs on your face.{

}Better crumbs than egg, I suppose...{He watched as she took another bite, polishing off the sandwich.

}You're just feeling uppity and smartassed today, aren'tcha?Got a comment for everything.{

}Well, you see, there's this gel I know, really sexy sort...{He began before he was mentally cut off.

}Have I got competition then?Is that the way things go with you?{She huffed in mock indignation and turned back away from him, taking the opportunity to elbow him lightly in the side.

Jono pulled her across the bed to him and continued.}Now, as I was saying, this really sweet, very sexy gel,{ he gave her waist a light squeeze }for whatever reason, she's decided I'm worth 'er time, and I gotta tell yer, it's made me probably the happiest- and consequently the most smartassed- I've been since...well, since a long time ago.Thanks.{He was mildly surprised when she rolled over to face him and he saw the slight glint of tears in her eyes.}You ok, gel?{

"Yeah, Jono, I'm ok...better than ok, and better than I've been in a lot of years.You're entirely worth my time, so thanks right back at ya."She smiled softly, and the knot of psionic energy that'd assumed the role of his heart clenched at the sadness in it.Then it was gone, and she was reaching up to get the other half of her sandwich.She grinned devilishly."Are you sure ya don't want any? It's _really_ good.Mustard, yum!"She waved the sandwich at his face, scattering crumbs all over the sheets, then took a bite and reached threateningly for his hand.Wrapping the edge of the sheet around his hand, he grabbed her wrist and shook his head sternly.

}That stuff is poison!How can you eat it?{

}Excuse me, but am I correct in remembering that you're from Britain?The country that thinks warm, flat beer and boiled beef constitutes good food?Eeuck!{

}And I suppose your precious Louisiana crawfish are so much better?I find it difficult to believe that anything commonly called a 'mudbug' is worth eating.{He shook his head doubtfully.}Nope, I don't think either of us are in a position to criticize the other's food preferences...{

"You know, you're right.Creole and Cajun food is obviously so much better, I don't even need to insult your precious fish and chips or whatever."She took another bite of the sandwich, and he gave up on the attack he'd been planning.}Jono?{

}Yes?{

}Were you about to tickle me or somethin'?{

}Yes I was.But then you'd be able to send me the mustard taste.I'll wait.{

She grinned at him.}Do you **really** think that'll save your sorry British butt?I can remember the taste and send _that_ to you...You're not ever gonna be safe from...{ here she broke off their telepathic conversation and yelped, "The wrath of the mustard!"She raised the sandwich up like a beacon and laughed at her own silliness.

}You've got quite a flair for th' dramatic, don't yer, gel?{He crinkled as she nodded sagely, then sat back and happily polished off the rest of the sandwich.

"Yes I do.I'm a performer, remember?And..." she added conspiratorially, "I even like giving speeches; hence the pursuit of a PR or marketing degree.You know, in all seriousness, I'm curious- what did you go to school for before you left London?"

}You know, if yer were anyone else, I'd be pissed that you asked that.But since you're you, I suppose I'm not.I was just...there to be there, yer know?I figured Gayle was there, so it couldn't be but so bad.It wasn't, but I still thought I'd rather be a musician, so that's what I spent the most time on.Hell, if I'd spent half as much time on my classes, I'd be a university grad now.{He chuckled mentally and waved a hand at the bandages.}Wish I'd known this was gonna happen.Then I might've planned for a future where I wasn't a rock star.{

She regarded him solemnly."You really didn't ever want to be anything but a musician?I wanted to be so many things before I decided on marketing..."

}Nope, never wanted to be anything but a guitarist and a singer in a rock band.Why'd you decide on marketing?{

"It made the best use of my talents...the persuasiveness, the telepathy, and so forth.Plus, it's a good living if you're successful, and with my knowledge of Spanish, I'd get to travel.I dunno, it just sounded fun to me, and then after I took classes and was still interested, I figured- why not?"

Jono nodded, considering what she'd said.}Wish there was something I could do that made use of my talents...but playing guitar, fighting evil, controlling a bionuclear furnace, wearing black leather, and angsting aren't exactly the most marketable skills, you know?I suppose this is the only place I can be productive.Here, or with the X-men when I graduate- which is actually coming up pretty soon.{

"Yeah, isn't you all's graduation in a month?Just get through until the end of May, and then on to Westchester and the mansion there.I know you're going, and Jubilee...who else?"

}I think Ange may go just because he can't go home.No idea about Monet, Mondo, or Ev.Paige...{His eyes darkened in anger.}I don't know wot Paige'll do.Maybe move in with Rat-boy and play house or something like that.She seems to have lost all interest in the team and it's welfare...it's all about Tristan bloody Brawn and his money and how much he cares about her, even though he's blackmailing her.But I won't drop all my feelings about that on yer head.Not like you can do anything about it.{Rather than respond, Susana merely nodded silently.}So, what do yer say to teachin' me some more of those yoga techniques?They were interesting.{He sat up, mirroring her position on the bed, then moved his legs over until they bumped her off the edge of the bed.

"**Dammit**, Starsmore, you're gonna pay for that!"*and I know just how,* she thought, smiling devilishly as he stumbled around the room getting dressed.


	21. Falling Off Of Fences

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Susana and her mare, Jacinda-no Monty Python's Spam Song ownership for me

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but Susana and her mare, Jacinda-no Monty Python's Spam Song ownership for me.Also, despite how painful it sounds, horses don't really mind having their manes pulled too much.Susana and Jono are bad monkeys for riding without the proper safety gear, but as no one ever looks good in a riding helmet, I decided not to talk about them.

Notes:

sound 

*thought* 

} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The Mansion- Susana's room and the stable.Monday afternoon, about 1:00 PM.

Susana dropped a CD into the stereo, then grabbed the remote control and walked to a cleared space on the floor.Dropping to a seated position, she pushed a button on the remote and the room filled with the drumbeats of vaguely Arabic-tinged music as she stretched and meditated.As she stretched, she winced a little at the residual soreness from yesterday's yoga session with Jono.*Poor guy...I hadn't realized quite how hard I was pushing.If I hurt, he's got to be in some serious pain right about now.*Standing, she stretched for a few moments more, then walked to the desk in the corner of the room.Lifting the screen of the laptop, she opened an Internet window and logged in to check her mail."Lovely spam!Wonderful spam!Spam spa-a-a-a-a-am." She sang as she deleted the junk mail filling her inbox.After reading the two 'good' e-mails she'd gotten, she closed the laptop, pulled on jeans and a pair of boots, and headed for the stables.

A few hours later, she was happily exploring the woods around the mansion on horseback.Shifting her weight in the saddle, she urged her mare towards a field where someone had set up a series of small jumps.Nudging the mare's side with her heel, she sped up into a canter and approached the first jump.Leaning forward, she balanced in the stirrups as the mare leapt the obstacle, then settled back into the saddle.*Perfect.I've still got the ability, that's good to know.*Susana felt a wide grin spreading across her face, and reaching down to pat the mare's lathered neck, she turned her back toward the stables."Let's quit on a good note, shall we, Jacinda?"

Back in the stableyard, Jono was looking for Susana, completely at a loss as to why an apparently sane person would possibly want to spend time around the overlarge, dirty animals that populated the stable.Susana rode up the path behind him, and laughed out loud at the incongruity of his customary black outfit in the stable setting.Walking the mare up behind him, she leaned down from the saddle to ruffle his hair affectionately. "Hey there handsome, you looking for me?"

He turned slowly, and she was momentarily regretful at the pained look that crossed his face.She quieted her regrets by reminding herself of the bruise his discarded combat boot had left on her hip when he bumped her off the bed and onto the floor.*A few aches and pains from yoga should be appropriate compensation for that.I'm not going to sit right for a week!*She dismounted and looped the reins around her hand, then wrapped her other arm around his waist and pulled him and the horse toward the barn."Come on, as soon as I get Jacinda cooled down and groomed, we can go back to the house and I can get a shower.I think you should probably be happy you can't smell me."She wrinkled her nose delicately."I stink right now.But I had SO much fun.You should come ride with me some time.That'd be fun."

}Fun is not the word for what that would be.Horrific, or perhaps terrifying- those are words that would appropriately describe it.I think I'd rather just watch you.You looked happier on that horse than you have the entire time you've been here.{

"And you don't think that might've had something to do with riding up and seeing you?I know you don't particularly like horses.I was happy that you came out here to find me."

She stopped and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek, then shoved the reins into his hand and turned back to the mare.Uncinching the saddle, she pulled it down and carried it to the tack room, then re-emerged with a brush and a halter.Removing the bridle, she replaced it with the halter and gave the lead rope back to Jono to hold while she put the bridle in its proper place.The mare nosed Jono in the shoulder, and he rubbed her nose absently, watching Susana flitting back and forth in the doorway of the tack room.Her equipment stored, she came back out and began brushing Jacinda's bright chestnut coat.Smoothing a hand over the small, stocky mare's flank, she nodded approvingly."I think you're clean, dry, and ready to go play, girlie.Here, I'll take her now.Thanks for the help."She held out a hand for the lead rope Jono held.He walked around the mare's head and handed it to her, then reached down for her free hand.

}Is this ok?{

"Sure, unless she starts to get antsy...which I don't think she does too often.She's a good horse, reminds me of the horse I learned to ride on."She smiled fondly at the memory."He was trained for so much more advanced stuff than I was capable of...it probably wasn't a very good idea for me to be riding him.But he was always calm, unless you got him in an arena with barrels set up.Dear God help you if you were dumb enough to do **that**."She chuckled softly, then continued."I'm sure you're horribly bored by all my thinking out loud.Sorry about that."

}Not bored at all, gel.If you want to talk, go right ahead.{He squeezed her hand gently.}Did yer ever fall off?{He and the horse both looked at her in mild alarm when she doubled over, wheezing.}Yer ok?{

She straightened, and he could tell that she'd been laughing, not coughing like he'd thought.Her face was marked by tracks where her tears of mirth had rolled through the dust and grime covering her skin."No, I never fell off...a horse."

}Sounds to me like more explanation is necessary.Wot, did yer fall off a cow or something?{He gave her a mildly suspicious sidelong glance as she began to speak.

"No, not a cow.A fence."She looked up at him with a sheepish grin, then giggled again.

}You've ridden for most of your life, right?{She nodded.}And you fell off a fence rather than a horse?{

"Yup.I was watchin' my friend work with an adopted racetrack Thoroughbred, and my boot heel slipped off the bar.Pitched straight backward into the dust, and knocked all the breath out of my lungs.It was _not_ one of my more distinguished moments."He stopped, and she was forced to stop herself and the mare.He pulled her hand until she was within easy arm's reach, then he wrapped his other arm around her waist and picked her up.

}You are, without a doubt, one of the most entertaining women I've ever met, even if you **did** subject me to the most gruesomely intense yoga workout I think anyone's ever suffered through.{She had the grace to avoid his eyes, and her cheeks colored with shame.

"Err...sorry about that.If it's any consolation, I hurt too.**And** I've got a huge bruise on my butt from landing on one of your stupid combat boots."She looked at him then, a wounded expression on her face.

}How'd that happen?{

"Funny thing about getting pushed over the side of the bed and onto a big ol' pile of clothes from the night before.Think you could put me down now?"

}Nope, I don't think that would be a good idea right now.You're officially being held hostage, and the only thing that'll get you your freedom is the promise of a massage...and a kiss; I think I'd fancy a kiss right about now.{He crinkled at her, and she knew he was grinning at her expression.With a feigned sigh of reluctance, she dropped a kiss on his forehead, and another on his bandages.

"I suppose I might be able to take a few moments out of my _extremely busy_ schedule for some therapeutic massage activity.What are you doing when you get back to the house?"

}I'm escorting you to dinner, obviously.Wouldn't want you exposed to any more of that horrid mustard stuff.We've got to protect you from yourself in regards to that.{He reluctantly set her back on the ground, and they continued walking toward the pasture.Suddenly, Susana stopped, shook her hand free, and tied the loose end of the lead rope to the ring under Jacinda's chin.Sliding the rope up over the mare's neck, she grabbed a handful of mane and hoisted herself up onto the mare's back.Settling her weight, she reached down to him.

"Come on, it'll be fun.I swear!" she added."Don't worry, you're not going to hurt her.Is he, Jacinda?He's just being a big ol' wuss.Who needs him, anyway?"She looked pointedly around, making sure to be very obvious about avoiding looking at him.

}Ok, you win.But you'll have to help me up there.{No sooner had he said it then she extended a hand down to him.Pulling him up behind her, she instructed him to hold on tight.She leaned forward and turned to look at him.

"See, this is fun."

He pulled her back so she was pressed against him.}Now this is fun.{He held her arms so she couldn't reach around and slap him.}You know, you're a bit too violent for a well brought-up young woman.We'll have to get rid of that habit.{

"Or you'll have to stop doing silly things and I won't have to defend myself; that's always an option."She kicked the horse's side lightly and the mare began trotting along the path.Jono reacted to the change in speed by wrapping both arms more securely around her waist.

}This is supposed to be fun?{his skepticism was readily apparent.Susana tugged on the lead rope, stopping the mare beside a closed gate.Disentangling Jono's arms from her waist, she slid off and pulled the rope back over the mare's neck.Opening the gate, she led Jacinda inside and closed the gate, then unfastened the halter and gave the mare's shoulder a light shove. 

"Go on now...you've got grain over there in the trough."She slipped back out of the gate, then turned and latched it securely.Hanging the halter inside a small box attached to the fencepost, she brushed her hands on her jeans and turned back towards Jono, the stable, and the mansion."Shall we go, monsieur?"

He extended an arm as he sketched an exaggerated bow.Under normal circumstances, the gesture would have been quite impressive.However, the chestnut hair coating the insides of his jeans legs rather ruined the effect.She took the arm anyway, and they set off for the Mansion.


	22. 

Disclaimer: I own Susana, the couch, and a few other incidental things

Disclaimer: I own Susana, the couch, and a few other incidental things.Vanessa Mae owns her recordings, and Marvel owns the Gen X kids and their mansion (dammit!**I** want to own them)

Notes:

sound 

*thought* 

} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The Mansion- Susana's room.Monday evening, about 9:00 PM.

Susana unfolded a beach towel and spread it out on the floor.Smoothing out the wrinkles, she arranged a few small glass bottles along one end of the towel.*Sandalwood, ylang-ylang, jasmine, and tangerine...I think maybe sandalwood, since jasmine and tangerine are kind of girly smells and I don't really like ylang-ylang.Plus, sandalwood's supposedly good for keeping you in the moment.God knows I don't need to be having any more fits of memory in front of him.*Satisfied with this reasoning, she picked up three of the bottles and deposited them in a dresser drawer.While she was there, she pulled out an old set of pajamas that she wouldn't mind getting oil on.Slipping out of her t-shirt and boxers, she pulled the soft yellow tank top over her head and pulled the ivory satin pants up.After giving her image a cursory glance, she sent Jono a telepathic message.}Come on up, I've got my stuff all ready.{That done, she put a CD on and turned the volume down low as Vanessa-Mae's version of Toccata and Fugue in D minor began pouring from the speakers. Hurrying because she knew Jono would be there soon, she lit the few candles she'd been able to pilfer from the mansion's storage closet and turned the lights off.She frowned at how dark the room was, then opened the closet, turned on the light, and closed the door halfway.*There, that's just right.*She was grinning as she opened the door to Jono's knock."Good evening, sir; how are you tonight?" she inquired solicitously.

}I think it looks like I'm about to be much better.You look great.{He crinkled at her skeptical expression, then continued.}Where d'you want me?{

She steered him to the towel she'd laid out, then looked at him consideringly."I need you to get rid of the jeans and the shirt...do the bandages go all the way around, or are they just over your front?"

}Just the front, now.This is actually one big piece of material, rather than lots of strips like when I first came here.There's a strap to hold it in place across my back, below my ribcage.Think you can unfasten that for me?{He lifted his arms and tugged the shirt over his head, mussing his hair in the process.

She reached up and fixed the disarranged hair, then placed a hand on his side to turn him.Undoing the strap, she pushed him down towards the towel."Cross your arms like this," she demonstrated, holding a hand to each elbow, "and lay the side of your head on your arms."She dropped to a crouch beside him, set the bottle of oil beside his shoulder, then stretched her leg over his back so she was straddling his lower back.Unscrewing the top of the bottle, she poured a little into her hand, then rubbed her palms together to warm it.She lowered her palms to his back, pressing down on his shoulders, then along the sides of his spine.She let out a disbelieving snort when her hands encountered matching collections of tiny half-moon scratches midway down his back.

}Wot's so funny?{

}This,{ she responded, rubbing the nail marks lightly.}Hadn't realized I did that.In fact, I don't think I usually do.Wonder what that says.{

}Must mean I did something right.{ he commented, trying not to sound conceited and failing miserably.

}Jono?{

}Yes?{

}We're both telepaths.If **we** can't manage things, there's absolutely _no hope_ for the rest of humanity.Now shut up and enjoy your massage.{

}Yes, Ma'am.{He acquiesced meekly, relaxing at the motion of her hands on his back.*Starsmore, you are one lucky bastard.*

Susana had by this time progressed to kneading the muscles in his shoulders and at the base of his neck.She leaned forward and whispered into his upturned ear."Tell me if this starts to hurt, ok?"He nodded, trying to ignore the feeling that her soft breath on his skin had caused by concentrating on the sensation of her hands on his back.*I'm going crazy, that's just all there is to it.I'm going to go stark raving mad if she doesn't...Why'd she stop?*

Downstairs, Emma was working in her office when she sensed something wasn't quite right up in the girls' dorm.She looked up from her paperwork and began scanning to find out who was having such problems.She smirked when she realized it was Jono, and he seemed to be in Susana's room.He didn't know it, but Susana had been to see her a few times in the couple of months she'd been at the academy.Emma had decided she liked the girl- she was smart, ambitious, and genuinely cared about everyone at the academy- much like Emma herself-, even if she disliked their personalities.

The last time she'd come to see Emma, she'd asked, indirectly of course, if Emma thought it would upset the team dynamics if she pursued Jono.Emma, tired of having the potentially most powerful member of the team sulking about in the basement because Paige had the worst taste in men Emma'd ever seen had assented, and it seemed that had been all the encouragement Susana had needed.Emma was, however, glad to know that Susana wasn't making her relationship with Jono known to everyone just yet.Tuning out the telepathic hum from upstairs, Emma returned her concentration to the paperwork facing her.

"Jono, You ok down there?"He cracked an eye open and peered up at Susana leaning over his back."You were fine, then you got all tense again.Should I keep this up?"At his nod, she sat back and continued rubbing the oil into his back.The small calluses on her hands rasped lightly over his skin.He concentrated on commanding his muscles to relax so her massage would be effective.

He woke with a start after what seemed like only a few moments.Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders, amazed at how much better they felt.He looked around the room and wondered where Susana had gone off to.}You in here, gel?{He stood and fastened the strap behind his back, then noticed one small bare foot propped on the near end of the couch. After rubbing the towel over his back to catch any leftover oil, he went over to the couch and picked up her feet, then sat down and placed them gently in his lap.He rubbed the soles of her feet as she woke up and stretched."What time is it?"He looked at the clock and was surprised to read that it was actually two in the morning.

}It's two AM.I was out for a long time, wasn't I?I'm going to go back downstairs now, I think.{

"Three hours isn't really a long time...well, ok, it is a long time, but that doesn't matter.Would you like to stay here tonight?There really is enough space- I'll share."She scooted over and patted the sliver of empty couch cushion.

}Oh, alright...{ he began in a reluctant tone.

"Don't give me that, Jono...you're all about staying here tonight and we both know it.Now get up here, the air in my blanket is getting cold."She smiled as he picked up her feet and climbed into the blanket with her.She curled against him and they both fell immediately back to sleep. 

The next morning, Susana woke to a pair of warm brown eyes."Mornin', sunshine.How'd you sleep?"

He made a face.}I don't see how you can sleep on this every night.My back hurts from just one night.{He leaned forward and bumped the upturned tip of her nose with his own.}You have a standing invitation to come share my bed any time you'd like.{

"Why thank you ever so much, sir...I'm sure that was a completely honorable offer, not motivated in any way by your lecherous intent...mmm, you smell yummy."She pulled herself closer to him and sniffed appreciatively.

}Actually, the offer was **completely** motivated by my lecherous intentioOOF...God, woman...you're a dangerous sort.{He looked up at her from his new position on the floor, training the full mournful force of a sad, brown-eyed puppy dog expression on her.

"You provoke me with comments like that.Don't do things just to make me mad, and you're fine.Now do you think you could get your pasty British arse back up here?I didn't mean to knock you off the couch."

}I think I'd rather depend on the knowledge that you think I'm too cute to be mad at for long.{He quipped, climbing back onto the couch edge.

Her jaw dropped."Were you just in my mind??"

}No, no...I wouldn't do that without permission.It was a guess...apparently a pretty good one, it seems.{He laughed at her scowl.

"You...gah.You know, I think I'm just not going to talk anymore."She rolled over him, stood, and stretched, showing a peek of skin between the tank top and pants.Jono watched this process with marked interest, and when she dropped her hands, he pulled her back onto the couch on top of him.Neither of them would be leaving for a while.

Some time later, Jono slipped stealthily out the door.He made it almost to the basement door without being spotted.Then, as he was reaching for the doorknob, there was a low whistle behind him."So, what Jubes said really is true...congratulations, amigo."Jono turned slowly to face Angelo.

}Hey, Ange, how's it going?{ he ventured lamely.

"It's going good...but I think things are going even better for you," Angelo replied, smirking at the look in his friend's eyes.

}Yeah, things are going excellently for me...listen, do you think you and Jubilee could keep this kind of quiet?{

"We could do that...but why?I mean, you're both adults, neither of you has any sort of previous commitments...what's to hide?" Angelo looked at him, genuinely puzzled."Is this another thing, like with Paige, where you're gonna run hot and cold about her?Cause, hombre, I don't think Susana's gonna put up with your mopey bull...." He trailed off at Jono's raised hand.

}This is nothing like with Paige.{ 

"Forgive me if I'm skeptical.I had to talk you and Paige through too much.The idea of doing it all again has absolutely no appeal."A tinge of anger crept into Angelo's voice.

}Look, Ange...I'm trying to be a grown-up this time around.She makes it easier for me, somehow.She's not afraid to take the piss outta me if I do dumb things.I'm not saying that the way I treated Paige was ever right, but I can't help thinking that if she'd stood up to me like Susana does, I wouldn't have been quite so...{

"Self-absorbed?Mopey?Brooding?Asshole-ish?They all work, you know?"Angelo's eyes narrowed, and Jono took a step back from the frustration evident deep inside them.His shoulder blades bumped against the door."Yeah, amigo, you were all of those and more.I watched you mess with Paige's mind until she didn't know which way was up and she thought Tristan Brawn seemed like a good idea.I better not see that with Susana, _comprende_?" 

}Yeah, comprende.Now can I go downstairs?I gotta get a shower and clean clothes.{Jono watched his best friend warily.With a sigh, Angelo stepped back and walked further down the hall as Jono opened the door and navigated down the stairs.Jono stripped out of his t-shirt, boxers, and jeans, then headed for the small basement bathroom to shower and think about what Angelo had said.


	23. 

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything besides Susana

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything besides Susana.Sorry!Stabbing Westward owns the song You Complete Me and the CD Darkest Days; Jeep owns Grand Cherokees; The Appletree Inn is a real place in Pittsburgh, and it looks really cool- I wouldn't mind staying there.

Notes:

sound 

*thought* 

} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Emma's office.2:00 PM on July 15th.

Susana, Jono, Angelo, and Jubilee all shifted uncomfortably under Emma's icy gaze.*We didn't do anything bad.* Susana reminded herself.*We're just here to say goodbye before we hit the road.*

Emma spoke, breaking the tense silence."I've put a packet of maps into the glove compartment of the Jeep.There's a full sized map, and then three littler maps that show rest stops, construction, possible routes, and such.I put a cell phone with them, but try not to use it except in an emergency, will you?"She stood and walked around the edge of the desk."Susana and Jonothan, you two are the responsible...what am I saying?Susana, you are the responsible adult on this trip."She leveled a cool gaze at Jono."Keep everyone out of trouble as best you can, and if you can't do that, then get in touch with me.I've gotten you all credit cards without a credit limit.The bills for them are taken care of, but please try not to overuse them.Everyone has a key, and there's one hidden behind the rear plate if you somehow all manage to lose yours.You've got tents, but if the weather's bad or you don't feel safe wherever you are, go ahead and stay at a hotel.I'm sure the two of you can convince a hotel clerk to rent you a room or two.I think that's everything I wanted to say."She ticked off a mental list on her fingers.*money, lodgings, keys, safety procedures...what else?Oh, yes.*"You're also to use the cards for food...We'd like it if you didn't eat so much junk food as to make yourselves sick.Ok, I think I'm actually done this time."She directed her attention to Jono, Angelo, and Jubilee."I don't know if I told you all this at graduation, but I'm very proud of the three of you.You've grown into quite a sensible group of young people.Susana, you have too, but I don't really feel that I had anything to do with that.Well, enough of that.You should be going now.You did call to tell your mother you would be there soon, didn't you?"

"Of course.And, Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you.You've helped me quite a bit since I came here.I'll definitely be sure to visit some time after we get settled in at the New York mansion."She smiled fondly at Emma, who she'd come to respect immensely as a telepath, teacher, and businesswoman."And maybe I'll even bring people with me.But you're right, we should be going.I think I'll go out and double check the car-make sure we've got everything we need, and that the engine fluids are all high enough.I'll see you guys outside."She stood and thanked Sean as well, then walked out to the driveway.Jubilee, Angelo, and Jono all said their goodbyes to their teachers and followed soon after.As they came out, Susana slammed the Grand Cherokee's hood closed, then checked the pressure in all the tires.Satisfied that everything was as it should be, she pulled out her keys."Anyone mind if I take the first shift?"At the flurry of negative responses, she smiled."Well, then, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!I want to see what the rest of the east coast is like!" shouted Jubilee, scrambling into the back seat of the Jeep.Angelo followed her into the car, and Jono stood beside the front passenger door, looking at the mansion.

}Y'know, when I came here, I never thought I'd miss this place.It's weird t'think I won't be coming back here.{He shook his head, then looked down as Susana wrapped her arms around him.}Ignore me, I'm being morose.{She raised a hand to her mouth in mock surprise, and he laughed.}Yeah, I know that's not a surprise...now, let's go.I'm sure you're anxious to see your family.{She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then just stood, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Good plan...you do realize that sitting in that seat means you're the navigator, right?"She unwrapped her arms from him and stepped back, then walked around to the driver's side and got in.Buckling her seatbelt, she adjusted the mirrors and turned the key in the ignition, then put the transmission into drive and left the driveway.

Emma and Sean stood on the driveway and watched until the Grand Cherokee disappeared down the driveway.With a final wave, Emma turned and headed back into the house to fill out paperwork on some of the school's new students for the coming year.Sean remained outside for a while, thinking of all the students who attended the Academy and how exactly the four who had just left had come to be so valued in so short a time.Shrugging, he followed Emma inside and went to his office.Paperwork awaited, and he thought that after he finished that, he might call Moira.He hadn't spoken to her in some time

Several hours later, the mood in the car had improved considerably.The crate full of junk food had helped, as had the cooler full of soft drinks and water, the TV and VCR, the stereo, and the rear seat, which was laid down into a bed.Jubilee and Angelo were currently lying on the back seat, cuddling, feeding each other M&M's, and watching Miss Congeniality with headphones on.Jono was driving, and he and Susana were sitting in companionable silence, listening to the gravel-voiced singer of Stabbing Westward sing along to scratchy guitars and electronic beeps.

Only you   
can make me whole.   
Just one touch and   
you complete me.   
God I pray you find me worthy   
of the right to stand beside you. 

And of your truth, and of your passion,   
And of the right to sleep beside you.

Jono took his eyes off the road long enough to reach across the center console and squeeze Susana's hand.}D'you know this bloke? Cause he and I seem to have a lot in common here.{

She smiled at him, then tilted her head to the road, indicating that perhaps watching the other cars on the highway might be a good idea.}Don't worry.Like I told you back when we first got together, you're entirely worthy...{She sighed, and blinked sleepily.}Think we might stop soon?It **is** almost 8, and we've all been up since early this morning.{She unfolded the map and looked at it.}Looks like we're maybe an hour from Pittsburgh; we could get a hotel there.Sound ok to you?{

}Sounds great...a comfy bed and you to share it with.Think Ange and Jubes will want separate rooms?{She turned to look in the back of the Jeep.

}Looks like they may not...but this is Ange and Jubes, so maybe we should hold off on that decision.Lots can change in an hour with them.{She smiled.}I'm happy for them though.They're usually pretty happy together.{She rummaged a bit more in the glove compartment, then pulled out a small guidebook to hotels along their route.Paging through, she found a suitable hotel and began reading aloud."'The Appletree Inn is a beautifully restored Italianate Victorian home located in the heart of Pittsburgh's charming and historic Shadyside neighborhood. Built in 1884, the home is a grand representation of the era, with intricately designed decorative plasterwork on ceilings and skirtings, original wood floorings, and well appointed fireplaces.'If we get this suite, the Cortland Apple Suite...ooh, wow.It has a Jacuzzi."She looked at him speculatively."But it's almost two hundred dollars.Think Emma would mind?"

}I think it sounds like somewhere Emma would stay if she were on this trip.She respects your judgment.If you think it sounds good, we'll stay there.{Without looking away from the road, he reached over and squeezed her hand again.She returned the squeeze, then lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.She rested their joined hands on the console, then leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

}I'm just gonna rest my eyes a bit.They're dry..feel gritty.{

An hour later, she was awakened by a gentle pressure on her shoulder.Sitting up, she realized that they had arrived at the bed and breakfast she'd been reading about in the guidebook.She turned around to see if Angelo and Jubilee were awake, and was nearly knocked out by Jubilee's backpack.*Hm.Guess so.*She unbuckled her seatbelt, opened her door, and swung her legs back and forth to wake them up.Cringing at the pins and needles feeling, she hopped out and grabbed her bag.}Jono, you want to go in or should I?I figure we need at least 2 suites, so maybe Jubilee and I should go in.{

}Sounds good.You hungry?If so, why don't you ask for recommendations while you're in there?We'll all go out.{

"sounds good.We'll be right back."The two girls entered the office, then reemerged in a few minutes."ok, Jono, you and I are in the Cortland suite, and Angelo and Jubilee are in the Northern Spy suite.The desk clerk recommended a Thai restaurant a few blocks away...sound ok to you, Ange?Ange?Ahem."She waited for him to turn his attention from Jubilee.When it became apparent that that wouldn't be happening, she turned back to Jono."What do you say we leave the car parked here in the lot and walk down to that restaurant by ourselves, since they have keys to the Jeep and Jubes has their suite key?"

}Sounds good.{He offered his arm to her.}If I may?{ They headed off down the street, leaving Angelo and Jubilee to drag their things up to their suite.

When they returned about two hours later, the B&B was quiet.Susana unlocked the Jeep to get their duffel bags, then handed them to Jono, climbed out, and locked the Jeep securely.Satisfied, she dug the suite key out of her pocket and they climbed the stairs to the second floor.She unlocked the door and pushed it open in front of Jono, then followed him through and whistled at the room.Jono had gone into the other room to drop their bags, and commented on the whistle.

}You know, gel, that if you're goin' t'whistle at a bloke, you should make sure he's visible 'fore you do it...right?{

"Conceited...I was whistling at the room."

}Well, I suppose it's nice too.{he crinkled at her.}Kidding, gel, kidding.There _are_ limits to my conceit.{

She ignored him and walked further into the room to look at it."Jono, this is absolutely beautiful.But you know what's better?"

}Afraid to ask.{ He teased, laughing at her signature 'shut up, you!' glare.

"The fact that there's a Jacuzzi.C'mon!"She closed and locked the door, then headed for the bathroom, shedding clothes as she walked.She disappeared into the bathroom and soon the sound of rushing water could be heard.He followed her into the bathroom, and as soon as his foot hit the tile, he was hit in the face by a pair of khaki safari-style shorts.

}You know, when I was in London, they usually threw knickers or bras.Not shorts.Is that some weird New Orleans custom?{

"I'm ignoring that comment, just so you're aware.Do we want green tea bubbles, or country herb bubbles?"

He tapped the side of his nose.}Can't smell, remember?It's up to you.{He looked down and began unbuttoning the front of his shirt, stopping suddenly when he was hit across the face by a lacy bra.}Wot's this about?{

"Seems to me you should already know, since you're the one who brought up the throwing-undies thing." she said right before she disappeared into the now bubble-filled tub.

He finished with the shirt, and made quick work of his jeans and boxers before joining her.The action of sinking into the tub made the scent of the bubbles rise up to his nose.}This is supposed to smell like green tea?{

"The perfume variation, yes.Now pass me the shampoo," she said as she ducked her head under the faucet and came back up sputtering.He opened the bottle and squeezed a bit of shampoo into her outstretched hand.}Thanks, Jono dear.{She spoke telepathically, not wanting to get soapsuds in her mouth.After rinsing the suds from her hair, she turned to him."Want me to wash your hair for ya?"

}Erm...sure, why not?{

"Well?You have to get over here under the water, silly!"She scooted over, making space for him.He ducked his head under the water, then held the shampoo bottle out to her.She poured a bit into her hand, then reached up and squished it through his hair."You have nice hair...I'm almost jealous.But somehow I doubt this mop would look right on me.Have you ever dyed it?"She kept up her monologue the whole time she was massaging the suds through his hair.As soon as she had rinsed the last bit of shampoo from his hair, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the damp bandages across his lower face.

}Wish I could do that.{

"You're absolutely wonderful the way you are.But if you really want to return that kiss, we could always take the Jacuzzi and our hot little selves to the astral plane...."No sooner had she said it than she was on the astral plane.She looked down at herself and over at him, then giggled.He'd managed to put both of them in bathing suits...if what she was wearing could honestly be considered a bathing suit."Nothing odd here, folks.Just two kids having a little hot tub party in the astral plane.Now, did you plan on making this trip worthwhile?"She smiled as he leaned across the tub and showered her face with kisses. }you know, we're spending almost two hundred bucks on that B&B room.We should go back and get our money's worth."


	24. 

Disclaimer: I own Susana, her friends and family, the jazz quartet on the street

Disclaimer: I own Susana, her friends and family, the jazz quartet on the street...and I feel that I should explain that there's no continuity here whatsoever.I just wanted to use the characters!Any hotels used in this story are real(god love the internet) and not owned by me.The Natchez Hot Air Balloon festival is cool as hell(and oddly enough, also not mine).Anyone who objects to the Miss Richelle, Jasmine, and Ruby characters can sod off, I'm plagiarizing my life here and I don't mean it to be offensive to anyone.

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: The road in general.Between 9:00 AM on Thursday, July 16th and 9:00 PM on Saturday, July 18th.

Susana woke and was momentarily confused by the bright light streaming into the room.As she roused herself more thoroughly, she remembered that they weren't at the mansion in Massachusetts, but that they were in a B&B in Pittsburgh, on the way south to see her family.Which probably meant that the weight across her side was..."Jono?"

}Yes, luv?{

"Are you _really_ awake?"She rolled over to her other side so she was facing him."Or are you sleep talking again?"He'd done that once, and it had caused quite a misunderstanding- she and Jubilee had waited for nearly an hour at a restaurant in town before they called him.He'd had no recollection of the conversation with Susana wherein he'd agreed to meet them.

}I assure you, I'm completely awake and ready to start the day.{He looked at her with those melty brown eyes, and she shook her head.

"I'd like to get home in time for my birthday, love.As appealing as this place is, I don't think it compares to home."She leaned over and kissed his eyelids to take the sting out of her rejection, then slid out of bed and headed for the shower."But if you were to happen to join me for a shower...well, a good time could be had by all."She winked at him, then disappeared into the bathroom.

A short while later, the well-bathed couple emerged from their room.Susana debated waking Angelo and Jubilee, then headed downstairs when she heard Angelo's distinctive raspy voice and Jubilee's giggling.Greeting the inn's owner, she took a plate and filled it, with a little help from Jono.They joined Angelo and Jubilee at the end of the table, and planned their route for the day.They decided that since they were all up early, they'd try to make it as far as Knoxville, Tennessee, about 10 hours of driving time.Finishing their breakfasts, Jono, Angelo, and Jubilee repacked the Jeep while Susana took care of the checkout procedures.Then they were on the road again.

Susana took on the role of tour guide as they drove, reading from the guidebook and pointing out interesting sights along the way.

The route they'd chosen took them through Charleston, West Virginia, and she seemed particularly impressed with the gold covered dome of the capitol building.As they drove, Susana looked up hotels.When they stopped for a rest stop, she used the cell phone and her card to get them a reservation at the River Terrace Creekside, which sounded nicer than it ended up being.

They had another long day the next day, driving about 10 hours to Natchez, Mississippi.Susana happily pointed out landmarks, including the launch site where they released balloons during the hot air balloon festival.

"You guys, this is so exciting.I get to play tour guide!"

"Chica, you've been doing that since we left."

"Shh, Ange.Let her have her fun.Damn, I wish I had telepathy."

}No yer don't, gel.It's a bastard gettin' used to it.{Jono threw the comment in, then lifted one hand from the wheel to defend himself from a smack that never came.

"I'm too happy to get mad at you.We're only like four hours from home!"

She'd gotten them rooms at a small plantation-turned-bed and breakfast, and they all were able to sleep until about 10 the next morning.Susana let Jono sleep in longer than she did, leaving him in the room while she explored the grounds.When he woke and went looking for her, he found her perched on a branch midway up a huge magnolia tree.}You coming down soon, gel?If home's so close, we should be going.{

"I know...it's just, well...I dunno.I want to go home, but I don't want the trip to end."

}Well, we've still got t'get back somehow.So it's not over just yet.We'll have a good trip back.{He held a hand up to her.}C'mon, let's go wake Ange and Jubes.{

She hopped gracefully down, then took his hand."Sounds good.I know you'll like New Orleans."She smiled brilliantly at him, then dragged him back towards the plantation house.

In short order, they'd scared Angelo and Jubilee out of bed and down to breakfast in the dining room after fast showers all around.Finishing breakfast, they packed up and were on the road by 12.Jono drove until they neared New Orleans, where he turned the wheel over to Susana since she knew exactly where she was going.Jubilee peered out the windows and exclaimed "Oh, cool!" a lot, and Angelo nodded mutely every time she asked him what he thought of something.Susana wove her way slowly through the traffic, slowing to honk at a jazz quartet playing on the sidewalk.One of the musicians, a tall guy with long blonde hair in dreadlocks, waved frantically, then held his hand to his ear in an 'I'll call you' gesture.Laughing, Susana gave him a thumbs up, then explained to Jono."I used to play guitar and sing with that kid when I was about 15.He's cool, I'll have to get him to come over.You'd like him."Jono tried to squash the unwanted feelings of jealousy her words inspired, then nearly jumped when she reached across the console to squeeze his leg.}There was none of that, Jono.{

He had the good grace to look abashed.Crinkling at her, he placed his hand over hers and raised it to his face.She patted the bandages where his lips would be lightly, then pulled her hand away to turn the Jeep onto a broad, quiet street full of oak trees and Spanish moss.The houses on this street inspired a fresh round of exclamations from Jubilee, which turned into shock as Susana guided the Jeep into a brick driveway and cut the ignition."Honeys, we're home."She turned to face the other occupants of the car, and was greeted by three sets of wide eyes and one dropped jaw.

Pulling her jaw back up, Jubilee sputtered."this... what... you're kidding, right?Ange, tell me she's kidding!"

"Chica, this place makes the Academy look like a barn- oversized and ugly."Angelo slid out of the car, then leaned back in."Will tu familia mind if I smoke?"She shook her head."Good, cause I needed this and I was gonna have it anyway."He slid back out of the car and lit up.

}Gel, this house is...wow.Why didn't yer tell us your folks were loaded?{

"Sorry, guys...I've lived here so long-until I was three, and then from 10 to 17- I forget how big it is.Plus, I hadn't seen it for a while, since before I left for the Academy.It's been in my father's family for a long time, since like 1910."

"Maybe this is a bit late to be asking, but what exactly does your father do?"This from Jubilee, who was still gaping at the house.

"Owns the publishing company that publishes the Times-Picayune.It's, like, _the_ paper here.And Mama teaches marketing and business at Tulane.Look, guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you more...but to be honest, it's never really mattered much to me.And don't worry, no one will freak out if you walk on the carpet."She grinned, then shrieked as the front door creaked open."MAMA!!!!"She raced around the front of the Jeep and flung herself at a taller, darker version of herself.Her mother pulled her close, then pushed her back so she could look at her.

"Dios, hija...look at you!"She smiled again, hugged Susana, and turned to the car."and you," she held out a hand, "Must be Jubilee.Bienvenida a nuestra casa.Come in, come in.Do you need any help with your bags?"She turned her attention to the boy smoking beside the car, and smiled."Hola, chico.Comò està?"

"Muy bien, señora.Y usted?"

"Bien, muy bien.Come on, get your things and come in!And that means that this young man...Must be the infamous Jonothan who I've heard so much about."

Susana blushed furiously and scolded under her breath.Jono stepped forward and extended a hand.}It's lovely to be here, Mrs. Blaine.{

"Please, dear...call me Laeticia.Susita, you've got yourself a good one here.I'll let you all get settled into your rooms.I thought you and Jonothan here could be in your room, and your friends can have their choice of rooms-or room, if that's what they want.Your brother's at a soccer game, he should be back at about 7, and your father's on his way home from the office."She gave Susana another delighted hug."I'm so glad you're here.Miss Richelle brought Ruby and Jasmine with her today because they wanted to see you."She trailed off as Susana raced into the house to find the woman who'd been her nanny since the day she was born and the children, who she'd known since they were born."Well, then...I guess **I'll** show you to your rooms.If you'll just follow me, we'll get you all settled- Angelo, Jubilee, and Jonothan."

}Actually, it's Jono to m'friends...and if you had anything to do with bringing Susana into the world, you're a friend to me.{He crinkled, and she smiled back at him.After unloading duffel bags from the Jeep, they followed her into the house and up the staircase in the kitchen.Entering the room she indicated for him, he stopped and looked around it.It was bright and airy, painted in a tropical theme, with a straw canopy over the huge bed and a multi-layered, opaque net curtain hanging across the door to the room's attached bathroom.He dropped the bags by the foot of the bed and followed Laeticia from the room and down the hall.She was showing Jubilee and Angelo the rest of the rooms.She showed them a room decorated in stark black and white, and another decorated in pale green and white.After conferring for a few moments, Jubilee expressed a desire for the green and white room, and Angelo headed for the black room.Laeticia instructed them to go ahead and unpack into the drawers, since they would be staying for over two weeks, and she assured Jono that he could unpack without asking Susana."She puts nearly all her clothes in the closet, anyway.I cleared everything out of the chest of drawers, so go ahead and use that.I'll see if I can't find her and send her this way."

}That would be wonderful, thank you.{he said as he bent to unzip his bag and unpack the contents.Momentarily, Susana bounced into the room with a small hispanic child on each hip.

"Ruby, Jasmine, this is Mister Starsmore.He's a good friend of mine."The younger of the two girls squirmed to get down, and Susana put them both down on the floor, where they promptly curtsied, chorusing "pleased to meet you, sir."She grinned at him over their heads.}Aren't they precious?Their mama, Mrs. Paolo- Miss Richelle- was my nanny from the time I was born.She grew up in the same town as my mama- her older sister and mama were best friends when they were little-, and when mama needed someone to come help take care of me, she called Miss Richelle cause she'd been to school to study childcare.She agreed to come help for a while, and she and her husband have lived in New Orleans ever since.They have a pretty little house outside of town, cause he's in management at Godchaux's- it's a big department store here.{"Girls, shall we go meet Susana's other friends?"The group raced from the room, leaving Jono with the distinct feeling that he'd been hit by a hurricane.He followed them into the hall at a more leisurely pace, and was treated to the same spectacle in Jubilee and Angelo's rooms.Susana's mother called up the stairs about dinner, and they all trooped downstairs to the dining room, which seemed to have more food in it than any 10 people needed.

"Susita, your brother's going to be bringing a few friends home with him, just so you know.They're going to a game at the superdome later, around 8. You all could go if you want, they'll be in the box."

"we'll see, Mama.I think I hear Daddy outside."She pressed her face to the window, then let out another small shriek and raced to the door just as a tall brown haired man opened it.

"Susana, love, how are you?"He hugged her hard enough to squash the breath from her lungs, then released her when she pulled back and crossed her eyes."Right, sorry about that.How was your trip?How was the time at that academy place?You'll have to tell us all about it...after you introduce me to your friends."He looked into the living room, where Jubilee was entertaining the two children with paffs, Angelo and Jono standing by offering moral support."Well, the girl with the fireworks is Jubilee, the grayish one is Angelo, and the one with the bandages and crazy person hair is Jonothan- Jono.This is my dad, Giles.Now c'mon, I'm hungry!"Grabbing his hand, Susana pulled him into the dining room, where she began filling a plate.

"Mama, did you want us in the dining room, the kitchen, or where?"

"Anywhere you want is fine.Tell your friends to go ahead and help themselves."Susana turned to relay the message, only to nearly bump into Jubilee.

"Guess I don't have to tell you, do I?"She laughed.

"What is all this?"Jubilee inquired skeptically.

"Well, it looks like that's roast pork, that's French bread- make sandwiches, it's the best- , that over there is jambalaya, and that's crawfish etoufee.Over there is some fried catfish, and that pan over there is...MAMA!Is that **bananas foster**?"

"Yes, hija, it is.Help yourself, there's vanilla ice cream in the fridge if you want it."Her mother laughed at Susana's hyperactive monologue."I don't know why I'm giving you sugar, querida.You certainly don't need it."

Susana stuck her tongue out, then headed into the living room with her full plate.Setting down beside Jono, she set the plate down on the edge of the coffee table and leaned forward.She took a bite of something, Jono forgot what it was called, and hummed in appreciation.She reached for his hand, looking at him questioningly.He extended his hand, then immediately wished he hadn't.

}Think I could persuade you to eat some bread or something?That was spicier than I'm used to.{She shook her head and took a big bite from the piece of baguette she'd put on her plate.She shared that with him, then dug into her food in earnest.Jubilee ate lots of bread, and Angelo ate about half of what was on his plate.

Entering the room with a plate, Laeticia hurried to reassure their guests."We don't always eat like this.It's just that with this being Susana's first day back here, I thought I'd try to make things she liked.I swear, dinner won't be so spicy tomorrow."She grinned at Jubilee's relieved expression, then turned as she heard the front door scraping open.

"Is she here??"A broad-shouldered young man with dark hair and eyes stopped in the doorway, then hurried into the living room to hug Susana."How are you?Good trip and all that?" 2 other boys stood in the entryway, and one of them piped up.

"Susana, girl, I swear you look better every time I see you.What do they do in Texas and Massachusetts that causes that?"He pushed a hand through shoulder length sandy blonde hair, pulling it back out of his eyes, which were even brighter than Jubilee's."Now get over here and give me a hug, cause I haven't seen you in nearly a year."

"Derek Thibodeaux, you are so full of..ungh.Air, por favor?"She grunted as he squeezed her once more before releasing her."And Spot Lacontè…how are you?How's Stacy?Oh, God, have we got catching up to do...But I'm being horribly rude.This is Jubilation Lee- Jubilee; Angelo Espinosa; and Jonothan Starsmore.They're students from that school in Massachusetts that I went to, and very cool kids too.Jubes, Angelo, and Jono, this is my brother, Javier, and his friends Derek and Scott- he prefers Spot-, who are now doing to disappear and go fix themselves plates.Javier, how's soccer going?" 

"It's good, I think we've really got a good team this year."He said, entering from the dining room with a full plate, fork poised at his lips.

"Course you do, silly.You three, Gable, and Boudreaux...you've been playing together since you were 8. If you can't win by now, there's no hope for you..."Suddenly, she seemed to deflate in front of their very eyes.She yawned, stretched, and fought it for as long as possible, then mumbled something about sleepiness and stumbled up the stairs.Her leaving set off a spate of similar comments from her traveling companions, and soon they were all tucked snugly in their respective beds before the clock even hit 9:00 PM.

In the now-quiet living room, Laeticia sagged onto the couch beside Giles."She seems happier than when she left from UT."He nodded, deep in thought."What do you think of her friends?"

"They seem nice enough...not too talkative, but they're tired.It's understandable.Did you see the girl- Jubilee, right?- entertaining Ruby and Jasmine?They were fascinated.Did you get any sort of definite feelings from them?"

Laeticia nodded slowly."They're all friendly, all love her in one way or another.Jonothan is a bit...friendlier, but we knew that from her letters.I went ahead and put them both in her room...they're both," she rested a hand on his arm "responsible young people, and besides, if I hadn't, she would've visited him anyway.You know her, she doesn't abide by dictates."

He laughed softly, and she felt it through his chest rather than hearing it."Yes, I suppose you're right.She's definitely your daughter.Now, come on, let's put the food away and go to bed." He stood and lifted her hand to his lips, then pulled her up from the couch and led the way into the dining room.


	25. 

Disclaimer: Still no continuity, and I still don't own Jubilee, Angelo, or Jono

Disclaimer: Still no continuity, and I still don't own Jubilee, Angelo, or Jono.Dammit.Edwin McCain owns the song "Holy City" from the album Misguided Roses, it's very pretty and reminded me of New Orleans...I don't know if that's what he intended or not, but that's what happened when I heard it.He also owns the song "Jesters, Dreamers, and Thieves", and btw, I used most of the lyrics in the song here-sorry!- , it's from the album Honor Among Thieves and is also a very fun song.No, I'm not obsessed...but Edwin's music fit very well in the story so NYAH!

  
Notes:

sound  
*thought*  
} telepathic conversation {

Setting: Susana's home, Sunday July 17th.

Susana woke to a slow, deliberate tapping on the door."Yes, Mama?"

"Your father and I are going to church in about an hour, do you want to go with us?"Her mother poked her head through the doorway and Susana blushed.She knew her mother was aware of Jono's presence in her room- hell, she'd **told** him to stay there, but it was still...weird.

"No, Mama, I don't think I will today.But when you get home we can go out to brunch, if you'd like.My treat."She grinned at her mother's thankful expression."I know this is a lot of people to cook for, so we'll try and eat elsewhere at least a few times while we're here.Have fun at church."Her mother nodded, then disappeared through the door.Easing out of bed, Susana dug out a pair of running shorts and a sports bra and threw them on, then went in search of her Rollerblades.Lacing them up, she struck out onto the sidewalks of her neighborhood, waving to people she recognized and stopping to talk to people a few times.

When she returned about an hour later, she headed straight for the shower in her room.Freshly showered and wrapped in a fluffy blue bathrobe with frogs appliquéd onto it, she climbed across the bed to wake Jono."Morning, love.How'd you sleep?"

He opened sleepy eyes and psionically mumbled something about 'damn morning people', then rolled over as if to go back to sleep.Poking him repeatedly in the side got no reaction, so Susana shrugged, then walked across the room to check that the door was locked.Satisfied that it was, she untied the belt of the robe and dropped it to the floor, then slid under the covers with Jono, curling tightly against his shirtless back."Still want to ignore me?"He reached behind him to push her away, then rolled over quickly when his hand encountered no pajamas.

}Well, I suppose there are worse ways to have to wake up...{he admitted before pulling her against him.

Later, a fully dressed Susana hopped down the stairs two at a time, arriving in the kitchen at the same time as Jubilee."Mornin', Jubes.How'd you sleep?"

"Great...you?You're lookin' a little flushed there...what have you been doing?"She looked up the stairs inquiringly.

"Rollerblading, that's all.I swear." She gave Jubilee a deceptively innocent smile, then continued."I would've invited you, but you were out cold, so I didn't want to bug you.We can go this afternoon, if you'd like."

"Sounds great...now do you think I might be able to steal some food?"Jubilee's stomach rumbled for emphasis.

"Actually, we're going to a casual brunch as soon as Mama and Daddy get home.It's not all spicy food, I promise," she rushed to calm Jubilee's fears."There are beignets, and omelets...and pie, _real_ pecan pie."She rubbed her stomach in anticipation, then pulled at the hem of her white tank top so that the British flag patch on it was properly placed."Do you know if Ange is up yet?If not, we should wake him...and Javier and his friends, too."

"I don't know about Ange, but your brother and his friends have been up since like 8."She grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry about that.They probably went for a run...psychos.So do you want to wake Ange, and I'll try and hurry Jono up?"At Jubilee's nod, she darted back upstairs to antagonize her slow-moving boyfriend into moving faster.Knocking on the door, she entered and walked over to the edge of the bed, pulling a glittery silver guitar out of the closet as she went.Settling on the bed, she plucked at the guitar, tuning it."We're going to brunch later, just so you know," she called over her shoulder at the bathroom doorway.Jono's head emerged from behind the netting.Seeing her tank top and skirt, he nodded, then stepped past the curtain and into the room.  
  


}Am I ok wearing this and those?{He gestured at the white shirt he was wearing and at the dark gray dress pants he'd laid out on the end of the bed.}Nice top, by the way.{She looked at them, then set the guitar aside and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"You're better than ok wearing that.In all seriousness, though, you're fine.It's not a very formal place.In fact," she said, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeves and rolling them up his forearms "you may get too warm if you leave these buttoned up."Satisfied with her work, she patted his arms and pushed him towards the bed, following the push with a teasing slap to his butt."Now get dressed, they'll be home soon."Jono shot her a look, then walked over towards the bed where his pants were.She turned to pick up the guitar, and jumped when she felt his arms grab her around the waist and lift her off the ground."JONO!!!!PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!AAAAH!!!NONONOSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!"

}You don't smack a bloke on the arse, then turn yer back on 'im.It's just not smart, gel.{He set her back on the ground and hugged her against him briefly before turning to put his pants on.

Outside in the hallway, Javier and his friends were dissolving in laughter, which stopped briefly when Susana opened the door and glared out.As soon as she closed it, though, the laughter began again, this time accompanied by shouts of "Congratulations, man...bout time _someone_ fought back!"The three boys scattered as the door opened and a very annoyed Susana stepped out.

"Thibodeaux, I may be wearing a skirt, but I can still kick your ass.Yours too, Lacontè...I don't care how much bigger you are.I can be meaner, and that's what counts."She looked at her brother and shook her head."No comments from you."

"Well, I was just wonderin' how you're gonna kick our asses when you couldn't manage to get away from one guy just then."

"Funny thing about the element of surprise.It helps, a lot...now be nice to me or I won't pay for you guys to come to brunch with us."She stuck her tongue out at the three, then flounced down the stairs and into the kitchen.She walked to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, then turned to Angelo and Jubilee at the table."Want any, Ange?"He nodded, so she pulled out a stoneware mug and filled it for him.Pulling a chair out, she sipped her coffee and glared up the stairs.For the next few minutes, she alternated between staring into her mug and glaring up the stairs.She stood, rinsed the mug, and put it in the dishwasher, then turned at the sound of a car in the driveway."Guys, they're here!Come on already!"She picked up her purse, then set it down.Picking up Angelo's empty coffee mug, she rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher, then picked her bag back up."Shall we go?" she asked as Jono, her brother, and his friends stepped noisily down the stairs.

After a huge brunch, which had something to make everyone happy, the group returned to the house.Jubilee and Susana went out rollerblading.When they returned, they changed into bathing suits and joined Angelo, Jono, Javier, Spot, and Derek in the pool out back, where an all-out water war soon erupted.

They spent the rest of their time in New Orleans relaxing, doing touristy things, and occasionally going out to clubs where Susana used to play.When they finally got together with the musician she'd seen on their first day in the city, Susana got talked into singing, "just for old times' sake."When she agreed, though, she demanded the right to choose the song."You're playing Holy City, or I'm not getting out of this chair."

"C'mon, Bliss, I hate playing that song!"

"Christian, deal with it."She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Oh, my God...alright.But you owe me."He flipped his dreads away from his face, then stepped back onto the stage and began playing a slow, mellow acoustic tune as she took her place in front of the microphone.When she began to sing, Jono was surprised at her voice- a rich, deep contralto.Then he remembered that what he was hearing wasn't really her voice...but it _did_ take skill and practice with breathing techniques to maintain, and it still sounded nice, so he sat back and listened appreciatively.
    
    _Midnight in the Holy City_
    
    _Playground for restless souls_
    
    _Graveyards for the sons of Fort Sumter_
    
    _And the ghostly daughters_
    
    _Wait for their boys to come home_
    
    _ _
    
    _Moonlight in the Holy City_
    
    _So thick it warms the air_
    
    _Burned my heart on a sweet southern flame_
    
    _Like a hug from your mama saying it will be OK_
    
    _ _
    
    _Spilt my blood, in the Holy City_
    
    _Seen the flood of a thousand rains_
    
    _I ran away from the Holy City_
    
    _Heard the spirits in the steeple singing _
    
    _You'll be back again_

She finished the song and returned, blushing at the applause from the bar, to the table.Jono reached across it to take her hand.Squeezing it, he complimented her.}That was lovely, gel.Who's the song by?{

}A guy from South Carolina who used to play clubs down here every so often.I love that song...{She slid around the corner booth's bench so she was sitting next to him, and was about to say something when Angelo and Jubilee showed up.

"Susana, that was awesome!You could _so_ be famous!"Jubilee gushed, sipping from a nonalcoholic margarita (Jono'd refused to influence the bartender.)Angelo nodded at her words.Susana demurred, saying that without her powers, she couldn't sing for anything."But you've got them, so you might as well make use of them..."They argued the point for a while, until Susana turned and saw, to her surprise, that Christian was standing expectantly at her elbow.

"Can I help ya, Chris?Cause I'm tryin' to be a good hostess here..."She raised her hands in a 'what do you want?' gesture.

"We want to play Jesters, Dreamers, and Thieves.Haven't since you left, but you always liked singing it, and it's a fun song to play."He grinned as she smiled reluctantly.

"Gimme a minute...gotta remember the lyrics.I'll be up in two songs, ok?"

"Sounds great," he said as he returned to the stage.

"I wonder if they subject everyone to this, or if I'm just special today."She made a face, then fell still, deep in thought.When the second song was up, she heaved a sigh and got to her feet.Pressing a kiss to Jono's forehead, she walked toward the stage and grinned at the saxophone player and bassist.When they began to play, the three mutants were surprised to hear a definite funk overtone to the song.

Susana stepped up to the microphone and began singing in a voice very similar to the one she'd been singing in earlier.

_ _

_Looking back on younger days the view stretched on for miles_

_We charged into our futures with laughter and with smiles_

_As we traveled blindly the road became so thick_

_No chance to change direction and we've laughed until we're sick_

_Now I keep company with wicked evil men _

_My generosity's brimming but I'm still inclined to sin _

_My friends think I am crazy and I know that may be so_

_But I'm as happy with a penny as coffers full of gold_

_Trickle of a chuckle as laughter starts to pour_

_Bells begin to jingle, the trickle's now a roar_

_Oh Pan flutist, cloven dancer_

_THE MISCHIEF HAS BEGUN_

_Laugh with me if it's funny, laugh at me if it's fun_

_And I don't know St. Peter but I know he believes, yes he does_

_There's a place in heaven _

_for Jesters, _

_Dreamers, _

_Thieves._

_Jesters, dreamers, and thieves..._

_ _

This time, Susana didn't creep quietly back to the table; instead she took a bow, then hugged all the musicians and returned to her table, where Jubilee and Angelo were both yawning discreetly.

"You guys ready to go home?"asked Jubilee, trying not to make it obvious that she herself was very ready.

"Not just yet...I want to go walk along the riverfront for a while...I mean, we're only here for one more week, and who knows when I'll be able to get back down here once we start studying in New York?I'll drop you guys off at the house before I go if you want."

"Sounds great...can we go now?Not that I don't like this place, but I'm tired..."She tried unsuccessfully to muffle another yawn, then smiled apologetically.

"yeah, we can go...I won't make you stay awake any more.Jono, want to go to the waterfront with me?"

}Sure, gel, that sounds good...sung your last for tonight, then?{He slid out of the booth behind her and they waited for Angelo and Jubilee before walking out to the car.

After dropping Angelo and Jubilee back at the house, Susana drove down to a small shopping center that backed up to the Mississippi river levee.Stepping down from the car, she looked up at the hill."Amazing, isn't it?We put stuff like this up, then act surprised when the river breaks the levee and floods our houses...humanity's not the brightest sometimes."

Grinning, she ran for the levee, Jono in hot pursuit.After a scrambling trip up the side of the hill, she sagged in exhaustion, her hands resting heavily on her knees.Straightening, she stood up and looked down at the riverfront, still busy despite the lateness of the hour.As she looked, Jono climbed the last bit of the slope and walked up behind her.}Waterfronts are always busy, no matter what, aren't they?The Thames always seemed to have something going on.Used to go sit on the bank and watch, when I'd played a show and was still too high or strung out t'go to sleep...which happened a bit too often for my liking.{

"I know the feeling...we used to come out here and sit after a really good show...bring a case of Corona and chill.Cops usually left us alone...we weren't hurting anything, and they had better things to be doin'."She inhaled deeply, then made a face at the marshy, fishy, industrial smell of the air."MMM...smell that pollution.How charming."She sank to the ground and curled her legs up under her, then sat quietly for a while, leaning against Jono and watching the action below them.

}Susana?{His hand, which had been smoothing her hair, stilled.

"Hmm?"

}Love yer.{He resumed his movement, effectively limiting her reaction by holding her still.Deprived of her preferred option- turning around, tackling him in a hug, and returning the sentiment- she instead reached for his hand and held it, telepathically sending him her love, contentment, and general happiness.She severed the telepathic link, moved his hand, and turned to him.Placing a hand on either side of his face, she transported them both to the astral plane.

"Love you too, querido."She followed the simple statement with a kiss that left no doubts as to her sincerity.


End file.
